Truth or Dare?
by Edward-dazzles
Summary: What happens when geeky Bella is part of a bet that Edward is trying to win? What happens when Edward begins to have feelings for Bella? Sorry...not really good with this, but ALL HUMAN! R
1. Humiliation

**BPOV**

Life has always been complicated for me. I've never been that pretty girl who gets the guy. I've away been the girl who never got the attention, but got the grades. Well…except for gym. I'm pretty much a danger magnet and I get hurt trying to participate in any athletic activity, and I also tend to hurt anyone who got too close. Maybe that's the reason why I don't have many friends. Thankfully, I have my best friends, Alice Cullen who I've known since I can remember. My parents, Renee and Charlie, and her parents, Carlisle and Esme, have been friends since we were born. Me and Alice were sort of inseparable. We would do everything together. I would always go to her whenever something was wrong and I would always tell her everything. She did the same with me. We trusted each other with everything. Somehow I knew that from the beginning we would stay friends. Even if we were very different.

On one hand, she was one of the prettiest girls in high school and it was probably because she was very pixie-like, with short, black hair that stood in every direction. She was also short, but she had so much energy and life within her that makes wonder how so much energy can be kept inside of her. Oh, and she LOVES to shop. Good thing her family is basically rich because her family would be broke with all the money she wastes. Her father is a doctor who is very well-known in Forks. Other than shopping for clothes, she also loves cars and their speed and she's a very proud owner of a Mercedes.

On the other hand, I'm five feet and four inches tall with brown hair. Not so popular girl in school. Oh, and yeah, I wear glasses which I've had since middle school. Even though I have a very slim body, I tend to hide that with somewhat not so good-looking clothes. I always wore t-shirts. Alice hates it when I wore stuff like that so she gave me make-overs every chance she got, but I would always go back to my usual boring-self. I always tended to be a quiet person, especially in class. I would only speak when I would answer a question or when I would have to give an oral presentation which is something I dreaded. That's exactly what I was dreading for weeks now. I had to give an oral presentation on our favorite book or author.

This was our final for our junior year. There was only about a week left for school until it was time for summer break. All the other classes had us either complete a test with one-hundred questions, but my English class had us do an oral presentation. What can make this worse?

Well, actually, there was something that can make this A LOT worse. I felt really nervous about this particular presentation because of this one person. Edward Cullen.

He is Alice's brother and I've always had a huge crush on him, but he never seemed to notice me. '_Why would he never notice me?_' I thought to myself. Oh yeah, because he was the most popular guy in school and besides that and having good looks and an amazing smile, he had every girl at his feet. Alice always had this feeling that I liked him, but I would never admit it to her because I know that it was impossible.

I was startled back into reality when Mr. Garner called my name. "Miss Bella Swan, you're up next." I soon began panicking and my heart started pounding harder than ever. I knew for a fact that now was not a good time to be nervous, but I couldn't stop myself. I had stop breathing just to calm down my heart, but so far nothing was working.

I stood up, hoping my heartbeat would slow down, with no such luck. I walked towards the front and soon found myself standing in front of the class, but looking at my note cards. I looked out onto the class and as soon as I did, I regretted doing so. I saw _him_. He was staring right at me. '_Oh please don't make me look bad in front of him' _I pleaded to myself. I opened my mouth to start speaking. 'Umm…well…" _'Umm? Umm? Say something!_' I yelled to myself.

"I-I chose t-the book called…called…umm…" I gulped. I stared at everyone in the room before looking at _him. I saw him, but I wished I didn't. It seemed as if he was holding back a laugh. We wanted to laugh at me. I just couldn't believe it. I soon felt myself feeling a lot more nervous. So nervous that my hands started sweating like never before._

"_Miss Swan, are you alright?" Mr. Garner asked._

"_I…uh…" Next thing you know I was running out the classroom door towards the restroom. I soon heard footsteps following me into the restroom. It was Alice._

"_Bella? What's wrong?" She asked with sudden worry. I was huddled in the corner of the restroom and Alice was soon by my side, hugging me as hard as she could and tears were running down my face. "Bella, please, you have to let me know what's going on right now." She seemed really desperate._

"_Look, Alice." I had to breathe very deeply for me to continue. "I just totally humiliated myself and I don't think I can handle being like this anymore."_

"_Bella, what are you talking about? What happened in your English class?" She asked pulling my face towards hers._

"_I just totally em-embarrassed myself in front of everyone!" I yelled. Alice just held me tighter and we stayed there for a couple more minutes. It was time for lunch and Alice willingly stayed with me. I didn't want to face everyone after what had happened. I told Alice everything, exactly how it had happened and about how nervous I get around Edward._

"_I knew it! I knew you had a crush on him!" She had a huge smile on her face like it was a miracle I finally told her._


	2. Suspicion

**Hope you guys like this chapter!! Please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!**

--

**BPOV**

There was two weeks left of school and I was glad because after the little show in English, I couldn't tolerate the fact that I had to walk in to my fourth period class just to see his face again just waiting for him to laugh at me again.

Surprisingly enough, he never laughed at me through out these two weeks and I'm pretty sure it's because of Alice. She can be very frightening when she threatens someone.

The only place that I can be really alone is the meadow behind my house. No one knows about it because it is very hidden behind all the greenery. Not only is private and just for me, it's very peaceful, with it's beautiful, small lake.

It has been the place I have run away to, whenever I needed some time to think or when I just wanted to relax and remove myself from the on-going humiliation outside all this.

Somehow I found myself here for the past two weeks. Even now, I think it's such a beautiful place. I never get tired of this place.

I stood where I was sitting next to the lake and decided it was time to get back home, since my parents would be home from work. My dad is the chief at the police station and my mom is a teacher of an elementary school, not too from here.

My siblings Jasper and Rosalie, who were twins, were adopted by my parents when I was in the beginning of high school, but I always saw them as my real brother and sister. They're about two years older than me and they go the same college in Arizona. They are going to be visiting us next week which is something I was looking forward to.

They were both blond and very beautiful, which was kind of obvious we weren't blood-related. Several people didn't even know that we were siblings. Of coarse, Rosalie was one of the popular girls and she liked the attention she received. Other than that, she was a very caring person, who loves cars.

On the other hand, Jasper was very sweet and loves books and history which is something we have in common. He was a total sweetheart. Unlike Rosalie, he didn't like the attention from girls at school, but he did like someone. Alice.

Alice and my brother have been seeing each other ever since they met in high school and they were the cutest couple. They just fit like peanut butter and jelly.

As I walked back, I noticed that someone was knocking on our door. I didn't see who it was, but I began to run towards the house a little faster. As soon as I got in, I took off my jacket and opened the door. Alice. "Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see her.

"Well, I decided to drop by. Why haven't you answered any of my phone calls?" She asked with a serious look on her face. Now that wasn't good. Whenever she made that face, she wanted nothing but the truth.

"Umm…I was in the backyard. Maybe I didn't hear it. Sorry." I lied. I was really horrible at lying, but thankfully I was very convincing since I didn't fully lie. I was in the backyard, just WAY back. "Why did you call?"

"Well…I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me?" She was seated in the couch and hoping that I would say yes. Alice had always wanted to take me to these types of parties, but I happily declined. I crossed my arms and gave her 'I'm never going to a party' look. "Oh, come one! It summer break and school is out! Bella, you've never been to a high school party and high school is almost over!"

"Well…maybe that's because…because…I don't know! I just don't feel comfortable being in those type of situations!" I walked to the kitchen in where Alice followed. She sat in the chair behind the counter while I grabbed a snack.

Once I turned around I saw Alice giving me the face that got me in so much trouble in the past. The puppy-dog face. "Alice, stop that! Look, I'm not going and that's final!"

"Oh please, Bella! Just this once! I won't ask you to go to another party with me, just come with me this once. Please!" She really wanted me to go and this was probably the only chance I get to a real high school experience. I sighed real loud give gave Alice an automatic yes.

"YEAH! Thanks Bella! You won't regret this!"

"WHOA! Hold on. I'll go on just one condition…" I held up one finger while stepping in front of her.

"Okay, what is it?" She said, jumping up and down.

"Well…it's very simple actually." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I will dressed for myself." The look on Alice's face was of shock. I knew she wanted to take me to go in order for her to give me one of her makeovers, but I couldn't allow that to happen.

It took a while for her to think about it, but she finally came to a decision when she stopped pacing all over my house. "Fine, but at least let do your hair." She held her hands together, pleading for me to give that much of freedom, but I wouldn't budge.

"Nope, sorry Alice." I didn't really know why she wanted to do my hair. I always put my hair up into a bun or ponytail and I never let my hair down. Not even for a special occasion.

"Fine!" She crossed her arms and began to depart from my house. She took a step outside onto my porch. "The party is tomorrow night and please, but pretty please at least TRY to look nice."

"Okay, but the effort is useless!" I yelled as she drove off. I closed the door and as soon as I heard it slam, the phone rang. I ran to go get it, but tripped on the way there. '_This could only happen to me' _I thought to myself. I sighed and got back up. I picked up the phone and it was Charlie.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Umm…Bells…I'm going to be a little late for dinner. Is your mother there yet?"

"She's not-" I was cut off by the sound of a car in the drive way. "Actually dad, I think she just arrived."

"Oh, okay, can you give her the message?" It seemed like he was in a hurry. Like he was late for something. The thought soon slipped away.

"Sure dad, no problem." I hung up the phone and then I heard the door slam open. I was guessing my mom had some groceries in her hands or something so I went to go help her.

She seemed to have food for all of Forks. She had tons of bags in her hands and some that were slipping so I grabbed half of them and walked towards the kitchen. "Mom, why do you have so many groceries?" I finally sat the groceries down, waiting for my mom to answer. It seemed like she was ignoring me so I asked again, but this time she answered me.

"Well, I had the money so why not waste it?" She tried so hard to lie to me, but it was obvious she was lying. Mostly because she wasn't making any eye-contact. I think I got the 'I can't lie' gene from her.

We put the huge amount of groceries in their place, but some of the things needed to be put away in unusual places. Under the sink, for example.

We soon got settled in the dining room, but once I entered, something was different. "Mom, why did you set two extra plates?" I asked with sudden curiosity.

"Your father is bringing in a couple of _visitors_." I noticed that she put an emphasis on the word visitors.

"Okay. Are they from work?" Once again she wasn't giving much eye-contact and I knew right there and then that something was up. Both my parents were keeping something from me and I'm not really patient when it comes to secrets. Soon enough we heard a key go through the key slot of the door and it was opening.

I put down the food I was taking out of the oven and I ran towards the door to find something _or should I say someone _that I didn't expect.

"Jasper. Rosalie?!" As soon as I realized it was them, I was ran towards them and jumped into Jasper's arms. "What are you guys doing here? I thought your flight doesn't come in until next week…"

"Yeah, but we thought 'why wait ?' and so, here we are." He was hugging me with such force. We've bonded so much over the past few years and I've missed him so much--I've missed them both. I soon released Jasper and went to hug Rosalie. "Hey sis! I missed you guys so much. I can't believe you guys are here!"

We were all seated in the dining room table and we began talking about their flight and school and without noticing, it was time for bed. Me and Rosalie cleared the table and put the leftovers away while my mom was washing the dishes. Both Jasper and dad were unpacking their things and soon came downstairs to help.

"I'm so glad you guys are home." I said.

Jasper gave a huge smile which meant he was happy to be back because of Alice. Even though they kept in touch in emails and calls, it just wasn't the same. "Good to be back."

**EPOV**

Well, school's over. I am so glad I didn't have to hold back a laugh whenever I saw Alice's best friend in english. She had threatened me with stealing or even deleting all of my songs from my laptop which is something very sacred if I didn't stop making fun of her. Even if I did hide my laptop, I'm pretty sure she would find it. For a small person, Alice is very clever.

"Hey Edward!" I heard Emmett call out. My older brother. He was home for the summer. He goes to college in California, but he likes coming home once in a while.

"Hey Em, what's up?" I was typing on my laptop trying to download some songs I've heard.

"So, about this party…"

"What about the party, Em?" I asked.

"Where's it going to be again?" Emmett has asked me about a thousand times already and it was getting on my nerves, but I can understand him, because Alice has given me the address, but I just couldn't understand them either.

So I answered with the only reasonable answer I can give. "Umm…I think you should ask Alice cause I have no idea where this address takes us." I handed Emmett the paper that Alice gave me with the address on it.

"Thanks bro." I was hoping to ask Alice myself, but I was in my own little world at the moment. I was even going to call her at her best friend's house, but I didn't have the phone number. _'Thank god' _I thought to myself. I wouldn't want to call and give her a heart attack.

Soon enough, I heard Alice walk upstairs and I called out to her before she entered her room. "Hey Alice!!" I guessing she heard me because I heard footsteps.

She opened my door and her head was peaking in. "Yes, Edward? Hey Em."

"Hey Alice." Emmett answered not taking his eyes off the map I handed to him.

I closed my laptop before answering. "Can you please explain where this party is going to be held. I have no idea where this takes us?" I took the piece of paper out of Emmett's hands and handed it to Alice.

Alice took the piece of paper and looked at for a couple of seconds and handed it back to me. "I'm not telling you, just follow where it takes you and you'll find out." She walked (_more like skipped) _out my room with a huge smile on her face.

I knew something was up and that party had something to do with it. I guess there was only one way to find out which was to go to that party.

--

**Hoped you guys liked it! **

**What will happen at that party? You'll just have to wait and see!! PLEASE review!**


	3. Preperations

**Sorry I haven't updated and I'm really, but REALLY hoping to get more reviews. Please review. Hope you guys like it. I am trying to make these a lot longer, but until then enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 3- Preperations**

**BPOV**

I woke up this morning not looking forward to tonight. I had promised Alice to go, but I was starting to regret my decision. I mean, who am I kidding? Why go to this party? Just to humiliate myself?

I promised myself that I wasn't going to go through that type of embarrassment after what happened that dreadful day in English class. I just couldn't go through that once more.

But then again, I didn't want to disappoint Alice.

I looked at the clock on the nightstand, beside the bed. I only had about half an hour till' Alice shows up to pick me up. She made a good choice of picking me up two hours before the party. But in my opinion, Alice would definitely need a lot more time than that.

She wanted me available for a girl's honest opinion to pick out an outfit. I really didn't know about that because of the fact that she was totally choosing the wrong person for the job. But who am I to deny her at the time in need? Especially when she uses the puppy pout against me. A very dangerous weapon of hers.

Though, I wasn't looking forward to going to her house, but she had promised me that _he_ wasn't going to be in sight. I was really counting on that.

I wasn't looking forward to this, but I'm just going to suck it up and just get this over with. I looked at myself in the mirror for the last time. Waste of time, in my opinion. I had decided to wear a blue t-shirt with jeans, and my black converse. I had also decided to put my hair down which gave my whole outfit a finished look. _'Oh who am I kidding?'_

The only possible good news about this is that Jasper was going with me. Rosalie was going to catch up with us at the party.

Although, I really didn't want to draw much attention. I just wanted to go and get back out without being noticed which was really hard to do with Jasper by our side.

Well, it was too late to back down as Alice honked out in her Mercedes. "Ugh." I couldn't help it ,but I felt like backing out of this at the last minute.

"Bella! Alice is outside waiting for you!" Renee' yelled from downstairs.

"Umm, yeah mom! Just a sec!" Okay! There's no turning back now. sigh It took a while for me to stop my heart from breathing really hard. _'Oh come on, Bella! You're being ridiculous! It's just a party!'_

It took a lot of inner-strength to just walk myself down the stairs until I actually reached the first floor. I know for a fact that I was being ridiculous, but I couldn't help but feel nervous. I knew that Edward was going to be there and I promised myself to not make a total embarrassment out of myself…again.

I was standing in front of the door by the time Alice was honking again.

"Honey, you have to step out of the door in order to go to that party. I really don't want you to miss out on this." Wow, I never knew my mom would want me to go to that party as much as Alice does.

"You know what? I think I'll just wait for Jasper to come downstairs." Of coarse, I was trying to buy myself some time.

"Actually, Jasper is waiting for you along with Alice." _Darn!_

"Okay." I said defeated. My mom practically pushed me out the door. Something was going on and they were trying so hard not to say anything. It was something that I noticed through out the years when I knew they were hiding something from me.

Like the time when I was eight, and they were trying to hide the fact that my goldfish had died and they made a huge deal about it. They even went about to buy me a new goldfish that looked almost like the original.

I knew for a fact that they were keeping something from me, but I wasn't going to worry about that right now, since I had some other more important issues on hand at the moment.

We had arrived at Alice's house in a jiffy, thanks to her driving. She took me straight towards her room, while Jasper hung out with Emmett. They had become very good friends.

I think the only reason Emmett really hung out with Jasper in the first place was because of Rosalie. After his unbelievable tactics of trying to get her attention, Jasper and him became really good friends.

Alice had several outfits laid out on her bed. I really didn't know why she had insisted on help, but I was glad to be out of the house.

After two hours of a couple of 'hmm's and 'I don't about that one' to almost every outfit, she finally settled for some skinny jeans with high heels tied in with a very classy shirt. Bottom line is that she looked amazing in anything she wore.

Alice was looking over her masterpiece for the hundredth time in the mirror. "Alice, I don't want to sound pushy, but we are like" I looked down at my watch. "half an hour late to the party."

"Bella, you can never be late to a party. It's just a party." She was fixing her hair in the mirror and I was beginning to feel really impatient.

She turned around and grabbed her purse. When I finally thought we were going to be out her bedroom door, she pulls out some lipstick from her purse. "Alice, you can put your lipstick on the way there."

She paused and put her hand on her hip, staring me down. "Bella. I thought you were the one who didn't want to go to this party?"

"Well, the sooner I get this over with, then the better." I stood up from her bedside and pulled her out the door.

"Fine, but you didn't have to pull me!" She shoved my hand off of hers and walked past me.

"Look, I'm sorry Alice, but I'm just very uncomfortable with the situation and you know the only reason I'm going to this party is because you persuaded me." I had followed her out of the house in front of her mercedes noticing that my brother wasn't in the car yet.

"I'm sorry too, Bella. But I really want you to enjoy your summer, so I'm going to make the best of it for you even if you don't want to." I walked turned to walk away, but Jasper caught her right in front of her.

"Alice, don't push my sister's limits for the rest of the night, okay?" I watched as he used his charm to put me out of Alice's way for atleast this night. I actually gald that Jasper was coming along.

"Fine, but just this once." They were suddenly kissing and I felt I was violating their privacy, so I walked myself into the passenger seat. Seconds later they got into the car and Alice drove us off.

I didn't notice that we were on our way back to our house until we drove into a familiar street.

"Umm, Alice what are we doing here?"

--

**All I aske is if you can review. I hope you guys like it and if you have any suggestions please feel free to send me a message. I will try to finish the next chapter because I'm still working on it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Party Time!

_**Well, I couldn't help, but to post this up earlier than usual. I just began typing away. I do have to say that I will be taking a bit longer with the next chapter, but I will try my hardest to get it done. I do want to thank those of you who reviewed. I totally appreciate it. Thanx! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! PLEASE R&R!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!! They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**--**_

_**Chapter 4-Party Time!**_

_**BPOV**_

_I was filled with total confusion when we walked in front of the house and noticed that there was people everywhere around the house. This must have been what my parents were keeping from me._

"_Alice, Jasper! Explain!" I said walking out of the car while I waited for an explanation._

"_Well, you see, Bella, me and your parents got together and I told him about your…" she paused to choose her words carefully, "__situation_ and…"

"Situation!? What situation exactly!?"

"Bella, calm down! I just wanted to bring to this party because I didn't want you to miss out on things like this." I knew that I was being ridiculous, but I couldn't help but feel betrayal.

I sighed. "Alice, I know you had the best intentions, but couldn't have clued me in? I would have been more then eager to have accepted this idiotic plan of yours." I turned to Jasper and to say something, but he cut me off short.

"I understand, I see you two in the party." He gave Alice a small peck on the cheek and turned to me as if a warning to calm down. I simply nodded, and then walked into the house.

"What exactly do you mean, Bella?" She turned around to sit on the end of her Mercedes and I followed.

"Alice, I've been wanting to do something different for myself. You don't think that I want to be a better-looking person? I hate having to be the smart nerdy girl, but I'm just afraid."

"Bella, why didn't you just tell me? You know I'm here for you."

"I know, but I've recently had trouble revealing anything to you since now everyone knows that I have a slight crush on your brother and even worse is that _he_ knows too."

She put both hands as if surrendering. "I swear that I haven't told a soul. I seriously don't know how he figured that out. Edward is a very observant person." She was sidetracked for a moment and then looked at me.

"Bella, if you really want to change, you have to get comfortable around these types of situations, you know?"

"I know, I know. One question though…"

"What is it?"

"Where's Renee' and Charlie?" She understood where my worries were coming from when I noticed the face she was making.

"No worries. We compromised on that. They're out having dinner."

"Oh, okay." I sighed.

"Shall we get the party started?" She slid off her car and pulled my hand toward the front door. I started panicking and, of coarse, Alice noticed. "Just calm down, Bella. Just remember to breathe and if you need any help, I'm here. Remember that, 'kay?"

I took a deep breath and just nodded. Soon enough Alice opened the door and I felt like running the other way, but I knew I wasn't about to disappoint myself or Alice. _'Just breathe.' _I inhaled than I exhaled. That was my routine for tonight. Just to breathe.

I walked in and I imagined something a lot more…smaller, but practically every person I have seen at school was here.

Alice pulled me along like her puppy. I was glad that I was with her because I don't what I would have done in this situation. She began by introducing me to some of her friends, but apparently no one knew Alice had a best friend.

I was kind of used to being invisible, but that just hurt. I've spent almost all of school hours with Alice. The only thing I could do know is ignore them. They didn't care about me, so I shouldn't care about them.

Jasper decided to leave and meet up with some old time friends; leaving me Alice with some friends.

After a while, I got used to the routine of how Alice would introduce me. She would begin by introducing me as her best friend. I would wave and say 'hi'. They would respond 'I didn't know you had a best friend' and then Alice would supply the rest of the talking after that.

We were in the midst of a conversation when all of a sudden the unexpected happened. Alice decided to go to the restroom, leaving me with the group.

Of coarse, I began to panic. I gave a stern look to Alice who was walking away. I began to feel woozy as I noticed the lingering eyes at me. I couldn't take it.

"Ummm…" I sighed.

"Are you from around here? I don't seem to remember you." I looked up from my feet to see whom the voice coming from and that's when I noticed one of the guys in the group.

I quickly responded. "No, actually. I live here." I waved my hands around the house.

"You live here?" He asked pointing both fingers to the ground.

By now I noticed that the others from the group were in their own little conversations.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, if you live here, how come I've never seen you before?"

"I tend to blend in with the crowd. I'm just very unnoticeable."

He didn't respond, but instead he just smiled. I took that opportunity to slip out of the group, but someone grabbed my arm. It was him.

"I didn't get your name." He let go of me and waited for my response.

"Ummm, it's Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella. My name is Tony."

"Nice to meet you too. Ummm, I got to go." I turned around and practically ran towards the stairs willing to get out of that. Willing to just forget this day ever happened, but just then I noticed someone while walking past the living room.

Was it him? Was it really him? I was just about to turn back and see for myself if it was really Edward standing there when all of a sudden I heard Rosalie call me.

She was coming down the stairs. I then noticed that almost all the guys were looking right at her, appreciating her intense beauty. I couldn't blame them. She was wearing an amazing cocktail dress in black.

Now I understood why she wanted to arrive fashionably late. For everyone to have all eyes on her. She enjoys the attention she gets from guys.

No one really knew she was my sister. Figures, since they never really believed me when I told them, mostly because they could never see the resemblance. I left the adoption part out in most cases.

She was standing at the foot of the stairs when I approached her with a small smirk on my face.

"So, how long did it take you to get ready this time?"

"Not long. So, how's the party so far? Did I miss something?" By then everyone had gone back to their activities or so I thought. Some people were still staring. Maybe wondering what Rosalie may be talking to me for.

I giggled to myself.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that people are staring and I think they're wondering why you're talking to the pathetic looking girl."

"You are not pathetic. Now let's get this party started."

"The party started like," I paused to check my watch, "two hours ago."

"You're keeping count?" She asked as if I was insane.

"Well, I was checking to see when this party will end."

She half-smiled at me like I was a child. "Bella, Bella, Bella. There isn't a time limit for a party."

"Oh." I dropped my head trying to hide my embarrassment.

"It's fine. By the way, where's Alice?" She didn't even let me respond. She just dragged me along towards the kitchen by the arm.

We gave up looking for Alice after a while because she was no where to be seen. We ended up talking with some old friends of Rosalie that she had invited over. They were quite nice.

Surprisingly, they were actually talking to me. I was very intrigued with what they had to say to me. For a moment there I actually thought that they were really interested in what I had to say as well, but then I thought that Rosalie may have told them to be nice to me.

Either way I was very happy with myself for feeling a little more comfortable around people. I was beginning to get worried with Alice and where she was.

When I turned to scan the room we were currently in when I noticed that he was looking straight at me. I felt the urge to look away, but the way that he was looking at me was like he was determined.

Just then I heard a familiar voice joining the group and I quickly turned to see that it was Tony. I just smiled at him when Rosalie began introducing us.

"Tony this is-"

"Bella." He interrupted.

Rosalie then kept looking at me then back at Tony. "You've met?"

Tony couldn't answer and kept smiling at me, so I answered for him. "Yeah. We met just a while ago."

"Oh. Okay, then there's no need for any introductions."

We stood there in the kitchen just talking about everything. I just couldn't stop thinking about Edward staring at me. It was very strange. When he would look at me during school, the only thing he would want to do is laugh, but this time it seemed different.

I tried to listen to what the rest of the group was talking about, but I couldn't put it aside. It was driving me insane so I allowed myself to look at the group behind us.

To my disappointment, he wasn't with the group. I looked back and not to my surprise, Rosalie noticed my sadness. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, it's just-"

"Hello." I heard the velvety tone of his voice behind me. _'This couldn't be happening' _

I turned around and it was him. "Hello Edward." Rosalie responded. "Everyone this is Edward, an old time friend."

Edward never took his eyes off of me. I felt myself getting really panicky.

"Hello, Bella."

**EPOV**

I was somehow really looking forward to the party tonight. Not only was it going to be the first party of the summer, but it was going to be very fun.

I had agreed to get ready sooner then later and drive both Emmett and I to the local cd store because Alice was basically kicking me out of the house so Bella could come in with her.

Alice had no problem with Emmett staying since Emmett and Bella got along well.

I really didn't care because I was meaning to go and purchase knew cd's.

Emmett was only looking forward to seeing Rosalie again. Emmett has always been trying to get Rosalie's attention. I do have to admit that Rosalie is very beautiful, but I've known her for a while ever since they were adopted.

Rosalie has always been the center of attention and I know for a fact that she has always played hard to get.

I arrived to the cd store called 'Circular Motion' and I really don't know why they called it that. My guess was that since cd's are round and music always puts things in motion. What ever the reason, that didn't really matter.

I walked in, eager to get started. The store was pretty big and had many styles of music. I had a couple of hours to kill, so I quickly got started while Emmett was in his own little world.

I sorted through the classical music and worked my way up towards the oldies and rock music.

Soon after, I realized that we were running half an hour late. I ended up buying a couple of cd's and Emmett ended up with nothing, but disappointment because he couldn't find what he was looking for.

I promised him that we would come back and then we were on our way. I was driving my Volvo while Emmett gave me the directions. It didn't take long to get there. As soon as we arrived, we could see that party was going to be good.

I couldn't help, but to think that I've been here before. _Maybe it looks like somewhere I've been to.' _I excused that thought as quickly as I had thought it.

Emmett himself was very excited. We were with a couple of my friends like Ben, Tyler, and Mike. We were all part of the football team. I was also introducing Emmett to some of my friends he didn't know.

So far, the party was going great. Especially of all the attention our group was getting from all of the girls. I felt very satisfied.

We were all very into the discussions we were in when I noticed Alice's friend walking towards the stairs. She seemed determined and was practically running. It seemed as if she was in hurry when I noticed she had stopped dead in her tracks.

I lost my train of thoughts when I heard Mike call my name.

"Edward, what are you looking at?" I quickly turned away so he wouldn't follow where I was looking at.

"Bella, huh?" I guess I was too late.

"No way. What makes you say that? She's a total nerd!"

"Okay. What ever you say." It really disturbed just at the thought of me ever setting my eyes on nerdy Bella. Just then I noticed that Rosalie was dragging Bella along with her. That must mean that Jasper is here too. I've known Jasper for a while now since he's dating Alice.

Later, Mike decided that it would be fun to play Truth or Dare. I was very reluctant to stay away from any silly games, but I was intrigued by everyone's enthusiasm, so I joined in.

It cracked me up when Mike dared Emmett to drink some soda with mustard and ketchup into it. At first Emmett refused, but he had to do it. Once he drank it, he ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Mike was the one with the outrageous dares. He dared people to do the most embarrassing things and the most disgusting things.

"That was the nastiest thing I have ever done!" Emmett yelled coming out of the bathroom.

"Well, you shouldn't have gone through with it." I said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Come on, Edward!" I heard Mike say. "Why don't you try it?"

"I don't think so Mike."

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me that little Eddie is afraid of a dare!"

"Mike, if Edward doesn't want to do it, then he doesn't have-"

"No, I'm not afraid. What do you have in mind?" As soon as that came out of my mouth, I regretted it. But I couldn't back out now.

"Alright! Let me see…" He was looking around to see what he could have me do. Something had caught his eye and I tried to see what he was staring at. I suddenly knew where this was going.

"No, no, no, no, no, no."

"Edward, all I'm asking for is that you go out with her as a dare!"

"No way!

"Fine, let me make it more interesting for you. How about, you make her fall in love with you by the end of summer."

"I don't know about that."

"Oh come on…Bella has this huge crush on you anyways…" That was very true. It would very easy. The only thing that wouldn't be easy is spending all that time with her.

"Fine. You have a deal."

"Alright!" Mike was very pleased with himself and went on to some other victims of Truth or Dare.

"Edward, I don't think that's a very good idea. Bella is a very good friend and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Don't worry, she won't get hurt." Just when I turned around, I noticed that Bella was looking around. She then caught a glimpse of me looking at her. She looked confused, but just then I noticed someone joining the group.

At the moment, Mike came back.

"Hey, Edward. Check it out. I guess you have competition." He said pointing towards Bella's group.

"Who is that?" I asked. I didn't like competition. Not at all.

"I don't know, but I'm not losing this dare." I decided if I was going to pull this off I would have to get to work. I began walking towards their group. Right before reaching them, I noticed that Bella had turned around.

Right then, I knew she was checking if I was with the group. She realized I wasn't there and she looked very disappointed. _'This is going to be easier than I thought.' _

Rosalie then asked what was wrong, so I decided to cut in.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked. It was now or never.

"Oh nothing, it's just-"

"Hello." I said as calming as I could. I knew for a fact that she stood still, not wanting to look at me.

She then turned around.

"Hello Edward." Rosalie responded. "Everyone this is Edward, an old time friend. "I didn't really expect her to introduce me. I never took my eyes off her. I knew it was driving her crazy.

"Hello, Bella."

**--**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again, I will try my hardest to complete the next chapter. PLEASE R&R.**


	5. Mystery

**I would really like to apologize! I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in SO long! I am sooooooo sorry! I hope you forgive me. I had lots of trouble with this chapter and on top of all that I just started school, so I was even more busy…sigh Well…hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Again…I am truly sorry. PLEASE R&R!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters….sadly. sigh I do however own Tony.**

**Chapter 5- Mystery**

**BPOV**"H-Hello." It was more like a question to me. _'God, please don't make me look like a fool.' _I thought to myself. We kept staring at each other for what seemed like eternity. So many questions were going through my head right now. Like, why is he not laughing at me right now? I mean, he's been wanting to do that ever since I made a total dumbass out of myself and in front of him.

I think Rosalie noticed the tension between us and cut in.

"So, Edward…you wouldn't know where your sister, Alice, is by any chance would you?" She asked, trying to get his attention back to her. Luckily, it worked. He turned to respond to Rosalie's question.

"Actually, I haven't, but I saw her discussing to Jasper about something." What would Alice and Jasper be discussing? What was Alice up to?

I'm guessing Rosalie was wondering the same thing. "Discussing what? When will Alice stop surprising us? I mean really?" Rosalie began to look around and I'm guessing she was looking for Alice.

"You know what, I'm going to go look for her." I guessed right. She gave me a 'tell me everything later' look and she walked away from us. I honestly didn't know what to do with Edward there, standing before me. I also noticed that Tony was still with us. The other two people from our group were in their own conversation. We stood there for a while without saying anything until Tony began speaking. Mostly to me, basically ignoring the fact that Edward was there.

"So, Rosalie mentioned that you like to read. What type of books are you into?" I tried to process what he just told me.

"Well, I'm currently reading 'Wuthering Heights' and I guess, ummm…you can say I'm into romance novels and anything that catches my eye." It was very difficult speaking to Tony knowing that Edward would be listening to every word that was coming out of my mouth. It was basically me and Tony and no Edward. While speaking to Tony, I managed to get a quick glance of Edward who staring at me. He noticed that I was looking at him and smiled at me. I couldn't speak to him, so I just smiled back at him. _'What is going on? Shouldn't he be laughing at me or insulting me by now?_' Something was very wrong here, but I didn't want to think he was faking it. I was enjoying this moment. _'What are you saying, Bella? He's just probably doing it because of Alice.' _I didn't want to think it was true, but I knew that was probably the case.

"That's cool." I had almost forgot that I was talking to Tony. The unexpected happened. Tony then turned towards Edward.

"So, since when have you known the Swan's?" Edward looked as stunned as I was.

"Well, ever since I can remember, actually. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just curious since Rose mentioned she hasn't seen you in a while."

"Yeah." I didn't notice that I was looking at him the whole time he was speaking until he turned my way. I, of coarse, looked away as fast as I could.

I couldn't stand standing there with both these guys and not speaking, so I decided to make a quick get-away. I just needed to find the right time. No body seemed to be talking so I decided to just excuse myself. "Umm, you know…I think I better go find where Alice and Rose went." I began walking away from the group.

"Umm, do you need any help?" I heard Tony say. I quickly turned around to find him right behind me causing me to bump into him. I hastily took a step back, embarrassed. I took a moment to see if Edward was anywhere to be seen. He was just staring at both of us, deep in concentration.

"Umm, actually, I think I'm going to take a look upstairs." He looked disappointed. "But Thanks, anyways." I began walking away as fast as I could. I hurriedly began walking upstairs.

Half way up the stairs, Rosalie had caught up with me. She seemed to be very suspicious. "Rose? Are you alright? You seem a little…shall I say….worried?"

"Well, Alice is up to something and well I just came to warn you. She actually wants to ask you something…" Ask me something? What could she be up to?

"Ask me what, exactly?" She took a quick look around just to make sure no one was over-hearing and pulled my arm towards my room.

"Okay well, Alice thought it would be a good idea if you met a couple of guys, so she gathered a few guys who seemed interested in meeting you. Jasper is actually is trying to talk her out of it. He doesn't want you to get hurt or anything." Rosalie knocked on my bedroom door and entered. I saw Alice and Jasper sitting on my bed basically debating over what Rose just told me.

"Alice, what exactly are you up to?" I asked. I don't even know why I asked.

"Okay, well, Bella I took in consideration what you told me about telling you what I was up to before I do anything drastic…" She paused to make sure I was following. I just nodded and she continued. "Well, I'm letting you know that I want to set you up with a couple of guys. You know…..like a blind date."

I tried to process what she had just told me, but all that I could think of is the consequences I would have to face. What if no one would like me? What if everyone runs the other way? How can I go through rejection? I don't think I can handle that again. Alice must have seen my expression.

"Bella! Don't worry! Look," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to sit beside her. "to be specific…what I want to do is for you just to sit down and talk to some guys.

"What if I don't like any of them?" I began to panic.

"Bella! Would you calm down!?" She grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me. "If you don't like any of them, that's fine."

"But what if they don't like me?"

"Well, that's why I'm choosing them, Dummy." Can I really do this? I have nothing to lose. I mean I'm already at the bottom of the food chain, what could possibly go wrong? That's just it! I mean, what is there to lose? If no one wants me then I can go back to hiding and try to forget all about it. But then again…what if someone is actually interested in me? _'No way' _I told myself. I mean really? I think I should do this. This would be like a step forward towards my real goal. Being confident in myself

I glanced up and I noticed that everyone was staring at me, waiting to hear what I have to say about Alice's idea.

"Well, Bella? What do you say?" Alice batted her eyes, trying to persuade me.

"What would I have to do?" Alice took that as a yes and began to jump up and down, hugging me.

"YES!! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise you won't regret this!!" She said, jumping off the bed and making mental-notes.

"Okay, Alice. Just tell what to do before I change my mind." She quickly removed her arms around me and shrieked one more time before she commenced this horror **I was getting myself into.**

"Well, all you have to do is sit and I'll choose a couple of guys for you to meet. You sit, look pretty, and talk to the guys and see if you like any of them. Then, you may choose whom ever you like."

"Okay, the sitting I can do, but the talking and looking pretty part is no good."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Come on, Bella…you are beautiful! It's just the clothes that you wear. That's all." She giggled.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Now that you're done laughing at my clothes, can we please get this over with?" She nodded her head and pulled my hand to follow her.

We began walking downstairs and that's when it hit me. I was beginning to feel the same way I felt that dreaded day in English class. I began to sweat like crazy and of coarse, Alice noticed and we stopped mid-way down the stairs. "Bella, don't be nervous. I'm right here. I won't leave you."

I gave her a look. "Yeah, like I haven't heard that one." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"I needed to go to the bathroom. Don't blame me, blame my blatter. Well, anyways," She turned her attention to Jasper who right behind us. "Do you want to help me choose? I mean if you want to."

"Of coarse. The big brother should always choose." He gave us a big grin and excused himself and walked past us. I took a deep breath before walking towards my very doom. We walked right in the main living room where mostly everyone was. I kept breathing even harder, but trying not to make it too obvious.

Alice walked through the crowd, shoving people who were in our way. She finally chose a spot where we could begin the torture. I sat down in the armchair, trying to breathe as hard as I could while Alice tried to get everyone out so we can have some privacy. It wasn't hard for her, considering she was very beautiful. Good thing Jasper wasn't in the room.

After getting everyone out, she closed the French doors and approached me with such excitement that I thought she was going to burst any time soon.

"Are you ready, Bella?"

I took a deep breath before answering. "Uh-huh."

"Okay, well, you stay in here while I go boy-hunting." She giggled and walked out the door.

I brought my legs up on the chair, took off my glasses and placed my head between my knees. I had to relax so I can talk to them as best as I can. I didn't want to make a total fool out of myself. _Breathe Bella. Just Breathe_. The breathing was helping. I was beginning to feel calm now.

All of a sudden I heard the door knob open and a tall figure was standing before me.

**--**

**PLEASE R&R!! Also, let me know if you would like me to write this chapter in Edward's POV. Again, I am sorry for the delay! Hopefully you forgive me. R&R!**


	6. Meet the Guys

**Sorry for not updating again. Very busy….sigh with something I would like to call school. So blame school, not me. Well, had to make several changes to this, but hopefully you'll like this chapter!! PLEASE R&R!!**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! Except Tony…**

**--**

**Chapter 6- Meet the Guys.**

**BPOV**

"Umm..I'm sorry…I didn't mean to just come in here. Alice actually told me not to." I soon realized I was looking at Emmett. I'm pretty sure he didn't recognize me because the light was dimmed on my side. I haven't seen him since he left for college. He was always the nicest out of Alice's brothers. He still made fun of me tough, but in a brotherly way. **(A/N: Sorry…I know you guys were expecting it to be Edward…..don't you just love cliffhangers?) **

I soon noticed that Emmett stopped talking and just staring at me like I was crazy. "Umm..Emmett?" He began to realize who it was. A sudden sense of realization set on his face, while he came walking towards me and picking me up to give one of the hardest hugs I have ever received.

"Bella? Is that you? Oh," he laughed. "I didn't see you there!" He set me down, smiling widely. "I haven't seen you in what? Like a year or two?"

"Yeah, I know." I giggled. We stood there for a while just taking it all in. I was pretty excited to see him. He was my other big brother who was always there for me and he got along well with Jasper. Oh, and he has a huge crush on my sister, Rosalie. Every time he is around her, he acts like a huge dummy. It always made me laugh. So far, Rosalie hasn't told me anything about what her feelings are for him. I think they make a cute couple tough.

"I saw you earlier, but I didn't get a chance to talk to you." I'm guessing he was talking about me with Roaslie's group.

"Oh…I see. You mean you saw me with Rosalie." I couldn't help but giggle. "You could have just come over and talked to me. Just like Edward." I tried to say that last part as a whisper. He seemed to hear me, but was trying to change the subject as quickly as I had mentioned Edward's name.

"Soo…how's it been? Last time I saw you , you such a danger magnet! I was beginning to think you were a goner." He said, making me loose my train of thought.

"Yeah, well then I guess I'm still the same old Bella." He was laughing, when Alice came barging in.

"Emmett! What are you doing in here? I told you not to come in here!"

"Well, you said not to, but you know how curious I can be Alice!" Emmett was still laughing.

"Alice it's fine. What's up?" Her face, suddenly forgetting about Emmett's entrance, held a huge smile. _Always overly excited. _

"Okay. Well, considering how we all chose one guy-" She was shortly interrupted by Emmett's compliments.

"Wait, can I choose a guy?"

"Em, you don't even know what we're talking about."

"Well, then explain please." He said, crossing his arms. Alice sighed and turned to her brother.

"Okay, We're setting Bella up with guys. She will get to talk to them alone and then at the end she will get to choose if she wants to get to know them more."

"Who is exactly is 'we' exactly?" He asked.

" Me, Jasper, and Rosa-"

"Wait, Rose is in on this to?" You could tell by his face that he was excited, but yet nervous. He was taking a moment to process what this meant. _More time with Rosalie._

"Okay…I'm in. What will I have to do?"

"Now, Emmett, this isn't going to go well if you go and choose a random guy you know? This is for Bella!"

"Alice, calm down! I'll choose carefully!"

"If something goes wrong….oooo…I'm so going to-"

"I'll take that as a yes!" Emmett's smile reached his eyes. "Thanks Alice."

Soon enough, Alice turned to me and started looking me over like an experiment that needed to be fixed. I didn't like that, but she is a pro at making things work tough. "Alice, what exactly are you thinking of doing?" She noticed my fear and smiled.

"Bella, don't worry. Look, I just want to make you more presentable. You know, for the guys." I sighed.

"Okay, just do what you have to do and do it fast please." Alice soon gestured to my glasses.

"You expect me to take my glasses off?"

'Well, yeah silly. Guys need to see your gorgeous eyes." She took them off without a second for me to blink.

"But, Alice, I can't see without them!" I had my eyes shut. It was really weird without being able to see anything other then blurriness.

"Fine! Here." She handed me my glasses back. "If you want to look horrible, that's just pg."

I shrugged. "Okay. I don't have a problem with that." I heard Emmett chuckle.

"Ugghhh. Bella, I want you to look nice." I took her by the shoulders and sat in the armchairs across from each other.

"Alice, if I'm doing this, I want to look like me. If guys don't like me as me, then there's no use of this whole thing." I started walking towards the French doors when suddenly I heard Alice sigh. "Fine. You win. Bella, I'm not trying to change you. Just want you to be happy, that's all."

"I know, but I want them to know me as me."

"Who wouldn't want that?" Emmett said, trying not to laugh.

"Well, if you're done with all the emotions then I would really like to get this over with."

Alice clapped her hands while jumping up and down. "Yeah! Let's get started with Jasper's guy." I groaned. "No worries. I think you'll like him."

Both Alice and Emmett had left the room, leaving me to think while I waited. I didn't want to think about what was coming next. _Just breathe Bella. Everything will be okay. _I thought to myself. It felt weird being in a situation like mine. I felt a sense of freedom to just be myself. But I also felt like I was stepping into an unknown world where I either jumped in and try to survive or just lose it all.

000000000000

A couple minutes later, Alice came into the room to tell me that the first guy I was meeting was Jasper's choice. _This should be interesting. _I took a deep breathe and told Alice I was ready. I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be. I was somewhat excited about this. I couldn't explain it.

As soon as the first guy walked in, I felt a sudden relief. He wasn't what I expected. I would usually think that Jasper would choose someone like…. Well, come to think of it, I really wouldn't know what Jasper would choose…until now. The guy who was walking towards me was somewhat tall. A couple inches taller than me to be exact. He had dark brown hair and I couldn't tell if his eyes were either hazel colored or brown. He seemed like one of those football players that you would see on those movies who would always date the pretty, popular girl. _Wow, I wonder what Jasper was thinking when he chose this guy. _

Jason, was his name. He was nice, but just not my type. He seemed like one of those guys on the football team who always seemed to always get the girl. I guess I wasn't _that_ girl. The only thing that I did seem to like about him is that he didn't seem to look at me like I disgusted him or something. I liked that, but I just didn't have the connection.

Now, Alice's choice was a bit..over the top. The guy she chose was soo out of my league and I noticed that right when he walked in. He was very handsome, but I somehow felt like I've seen him before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Once he sat down, I remembered him. It all came back to me. He was one of those guys I would always see during my classes. I would always catch him staring at me which made me feel as uncomfortable as I am right now. I was glad we didn't talk long enough though.

As soon as he left, I felt like there was no point to this now. If all the attention I get is from creepy people, then I might as well just quit now, but one look as Alice walked in with Rosalie's guy, made me change my mind. It was Tony. Was this a joke?

Tony was smiling the whole time getting to his seat. He seemed very content with being here. I never noticed how we always smiled his shiny, straight teeth at me. He looked at me with his bright brown eyes and we talked about our likes and dislikes. He seemed very interested in what I had to say, like he actually cared about my opinion. Something guys never seem to do. His time was up, and as he walked towards the doors, he looked back to me with a huge smile on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't say anything. He just smiled his perfect white teeth at me and walked out.

Seconds later, Alice walked in with a HUGE smile on her face. "You like him, don't you?" She tried to hide her excitement, but it was no use. You could see her little body holding in all her excitement.

"Of coarse not. I just think he's very nice. That's all."

She gave me a look. "Sure you do. Listen, do you want to take a break before Em's pick."

"Why?"

She sighed. "He hasn't chosen anyone yet." Irritation apparent in her voice.

"Oh, well, maybe I'll just wait here. I would like to be alone for a bit."

"Are you sure. I mean, if you want, I can get you a snack."

"No, I'm fine. Just let me know when Emmett is done with his choice."

"Sure thing." She stood and walked away.

What was I going to do? I mean, I don't feel that attraction I thought I would feel with a guy. And the worst thing was that these were guys that my friends and family were choosing, but none of them were for me. Am I really doomed to be alone for the rest of my life?

I'm feeling depressed all over again. That frustated me even more. I took my glasses off to clean them with the end of my shirt. As soon as I looked down, I heard the door open. "It was about time, Alice. What took Em so long." I looked up, but obviously I couldn't see anything but a dark figure standing by the door.

I quickly put my glasses to distinguish who it was. As soon as I put them on, I was left in shock.

--

PLEASE **REVIEW**!! You never know. Your reviews may affect who the mysterious dark figure may be…it all depends...**review** and you'll find out….


	7. Questions

**Okay. I did not get as many reviews as I wished I had received, but come on….93 HITS!! And only a couple of reviews. I just want you to press that little button on the bottom left and type a little comment. That is all I'm asking for. Now, as for those of you who did review…I love you guys for reviewing and like I've said before many times, I totally appreciate it! Well, even though I didn't get the reviews that I had wished for, I'm really hoping you guys like this chapter! ENJOY! Oh, and please read and REVIEW!! (Oh and sorry for being kinda late…again…blame school, not me.)**

**Disclaimer: Is it really necessary? I own none of the Twilight characters, not even Edward…sadly…sigh however, I do own Tony. **

* * *

**Chapter 7- Questions**

EMPOV

I didn't know who to choose for Bella to meet. I mean, who would be a good guy for her? And I have to admit most of these in here seemed like total and complete jerks. I was trying to finds a guy when Alice came up to me.

"EM! Where have you been?"

"Look Alice, I can't seem to choose a guy for Bella. I mean it's kinda hard." I offered. She still looked furious. _'Okay. I better think of something quick or else she is going to rip my head off.' _I thought to myself. "Umm. Fifteen minutes. That's all I need." That seemed to make her happy…just a little.

"Okay Emmett, she pointed one finger at me furiously, "you have fifteen minutes and that's it. Please don't screw this up for Bella."

"Okay and you're forgetting to whom you're talking to." I gave her a big smile, but she didn't seem to appreciate it. So, she walked away into the room. Okay. If I was going to pull this off and not make myself look like a total fool, I better get started. "Maybe I should look in the backyard. I saw a whole bunch of guys out there earlier." I walked quickly towards the back doors to find that there were in fact several people in the back yard. "Now this is going to be challenging." I sighed. "Well, I better get started."

* * *

EPOV

I had overheard Emmett and Alice talking about him Bella. This quickly got my attention. I have been trying to come up with a plan to get in that room where Bella was. But how? I mean, I can just barge in there, but what would I say?

I suddenly saw Alice come out of the room and walked up stairs. Perfect. Everyone was out of sight. I walked towards the closed doors with a normal speed so no one would suspect. I stopped dead on my tracks when I reached the door and put my hand on the handle. I quickly opened the door and was startled by her voice.

"It was about time, Alice. What took Em so long?" She had her glasses off, so when I didn't answer, she placed them back on. She was in complete shock. So, I said the only words I had thought of saying.

"Hello."

* * *

BPOV

"Hello" is all he said. I must have been straing at him for a long time because he walked up to me and waved his hand in front of my face. I suddenly felt the urge to hold his hand and speak to him, but it would hurt me even further. So, I settled for just moving farther behind in my chair. He stopped waving his hand in front of my face and settled in the cahir across from where I sat. We stared at each other for a while before I broke the silence with my sudden curiosity.

"What are you doing in here?" I gave him a stern look. I just didn't want to let my guard down. Especially in front of him.

"Umm. Well, I am in here because," he seemed to think about what he wanted to say. "I'm the person that Emmett chose?" It seemed more like a question then an answer.

"Emmett chose _you_?" He seemed to notice the emphasis on the word 'you'.

"Well, yeah. I mean, if you want I can go-" He started getting up.

"No, that's fine. Might as well stay. I just don't understand _why_ Emmett chose you." I looked away in deep concentration.

"Well, how about this." he offered and I turned to look into his gorgeous green eyes. "We ask each other questions to find out whatever we want to know from each other." I though about it for a minute. What can I loose? "Alright."

"Okay. Why are you doing all this?" Okay. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I was I supposed to respond to this question? I sighed, ready to answer it.

"Well. Alice thinks I need to find a guy for myself. She thinks that I'm too lonely. She also says I deserve better or something like that. I just believe she feels bad for me, but she is my best friend." I was looking away from him when I was saying this.

"Well, that's nice, but you still didn't answer the question." He said. I was confused. He asked me the same question again. "Why are _you _doing all this?" This time, I noticed that he emphasized the word 'you'. Now _that _is a hard question.

I was speechless, trying to find a reasonable explanation to all this. When I didn't say anything, Edward began to open his mouth, but I interrupted him.

"I think I just wanted to make Alice happy. She wants me to be happy and she feels miserable when I can't seem to be happy like she is when she's with Jasper." I was astonished by the words that came out of my mouth. They felt very true. I looked up to see Edward smiling at me.

"Look Bella. Just because Alice wants you to be happy doesn't mean you have to choose a guy that they choose, you know? I mean. These are _their_ choices. Not yours." I couldn't respond. His words were so true, yet they hurt me like he had cut me into small little pieces and revealed me to the world. He suddenly became very aware of what his words did to me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know these words would hurt. I'm just trying to…" he seemed to pause to re-think of what he was going to say.

"You were trying to what?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Well, I have to go." I stood up. I wanted him to stay so badly, but I knew if I said something it would make me look like even more of an idiot in front of him. So, I simply stood up and followed him to the door. I caught up to him, but he didn't say anything. I reached for the door, but suddenly it seemed that someone was opening the door from the other side. The door swung open and it was Emmett and Alice.

"Hey guys." I said in a solemn tone. They looked confused and mad. I noticed then that they were staring at Edward like he was doing something wrong. I looked at Edward who seemed like he had just confessed a crime.

"Bella?" Alice began. "Why is Edward in here?" She then turned to Edward. "What did you say to her!?"

"Relax, Alice. Edward was Em's choice." Emmett soon looked towards me, confused.

"I did?" I looked at him with a question on my face. He quickly turned towards Edward.

"Wait, you didn't choose him?" I asked. Emmett looked at me then at Edward.

"No, of coarse I did. It's just that….I wanted it to be unanimous. You know. Just a secret or something like that." I was still confused by everyone's expression, but Emmett was always confusing so I guess he was telling the truth.

I then turned to Alice. "Umm, Alice? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." We excused ourselves and walked to my bedroom on the second floor. I sat at the edge of my bed while she just sat there, waiting for me to speak. "Well, speak."

"Okay, well. I decided that I'm not going to choose anyone of those guys." She didn't seem to grasp on to my words at first. Soon enough, she took a seat next to me on my bed.

"Why? I mean, you didn't like any one of them? We could choose other-" I cut her short.

"No Alice. It's just that I realized that I'm doing this to please you and not myself." She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her short once more. "I don't want you to feel like you need me to be happy like you and Jasper are. You don't have to worry about me."

"How can I not worry about you? I mean, you seem miserable at times."

"And I will find a way to through it. I just don't want to meet a guy that I barely met just so I won't feel miserable and alone anymore. I just want to find someone I actually like and he likes me back."

She sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry. I promise I'll let you be." She smiled and then stood up. "I guess this means the party is over?" I smiled.

"This party is definitely over." We walked silently down the stairs to excuse everyone.

* * *

**Well. That's it. Hope you guys liked it. I hope it was good enough for some reviews….PLEASE review…I really want reviews! That's all I ask for. Reviews will make me write faster….**


	8. Confusion

**Okay. Just to let you know, this chapter is very short, so yeah. I still haven't gotten the reviews I wanted, but I'm still hoping. And also, if you have any ideas for this story, make sure to just message me…or just review. Either one is fine. So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8- Confused**

* * *

BPOV

One hour.

That was how long it took us to get everyone out and begin cleaning before my parents came home. Of course, Alice stayed to help since she was the one who planned this whole thing. Both Jasper and Rose stayed since…well…they had no other choice. Emmett for one wanted to be here, but for Rose. However, one person in particular stayed and I wasn't sure why. Tony. Well, maybe I did know. I just didn't want to admit it.

I walked into the kitchen to grasp anything else that was left. I couldn't seem to stop thinking about Edward's words. It hurt me to hear _him_ say the things he said. I knew deep down that they were true, but just to hear these words from him, from the boy who made fun of me. That was just absurd to me. I didn't even want to think about him anymore. In my anxiousness to forget Edward, I practically darted towards the living room where I bumped into Tony. Oh boy.

"Hey Bella. Do you need any help with that?" he pointed towards the bag of garbage I was holding.

"Umm…no. That's fine. I got it." I walked past him, to get near the door.

"Are you sure? It seems kinda heavy." He suddenly grabbed the bag from my hands and I didn't budge. I just looked at him.

"Umm. I can carry it. You don't have to." I tried to grasp the bag back from his hands, but he wouldn't budge. "Thanks." He looked at me for a while and I wondered why he was just standing there. "Oh. I'm sorry. The trash can is out in the front." He just giggled and we soon walked in silence outside into the cold. It had stopped raining, which seemed a little odd in the little town of Forks.

He threw the bag in the trashcan and yet he seemed at ease with the whole situation. I just wish I were able to talk to him normally. You know. Like a normal human being, without the hassle of looking stupid.

"Umm. I heard you didn't choose any of the guys. May I ask why?" Uh-Oh. I didn't expect him to ask me this. Well, let me think. '_The guy of my dreams walked in unexpectedly and he convinced me that I really didn't want that for myself. Yet I find it pretty idiotic how all that came from a person who made fun of me.' _Yup, that should do it.

"Umm…it's complicated." I smiled at him. Something from his face made me think that somehow he knew I wasn't telling him something, but he dropped it. We looked at each other for a couple seconds, and then it slowly began to rain. I began running for the door, then Tony followed behind me. But he grabbed my arm and stopped me in front of the door.

"Tell me something…"

"Yeah?"

"I should have asked you properly other then doing that whole blind date thing. Well, umm, basically what I wanted to ask was if you wanted to hang out sometimes next weekend?" Wait, what!? He's asking me to hang out with him. Was I hallucinating?

"You're asking me to hang out with you?" I couldn't look at him. "Well, yeah. I mean, if you want to. I mean, you don't have to. I would understand if you said no, so yeah." I still couldn't look at him. This was definitely unwanted attention. What should I tell him? That I'm in love with someone else and that I rather not lead him on? What would Alice say? _'Great job slick! You let a pretty descent guy pass you by.' _Would she really say that? I mean, would I really be stupid enough to let a cool guy pass me by?? Ugghhh, why do things have to be so complicated?

I looked up at him and saw the look of sorrow planted on his face. I spoke the only words that came to mind. "Sure. Why not?" I gave him a smile and suddenly I saw a sense of contentment within him.

"Where would you like to go?" He seemed overly excited. What did I get myself into?

"Umm, I don't know. Surprise me." _Surprise me? Where did that come from? _

"Okay, whatever you say. I guess I'll call you some time."

"Sure, just call me. You can just ask Rose for the number." We stood there for a couple of seconds. "Umm, well, I have to go."

"Oh, yeah. Tell Rose I said bye would yah?" I just nodded and closed the door. What was I getting myself into? One thing's for sure. I am certainly confused.

* * *

EPOV

I never actually knew talking to her would be so…difficult. I was driving home and I knew that Alice would be bombarding me with all these menacing questions. I needed to think of a reasonable explanation. But what?

I drove into the driveway and I ran upstairs to my room. They would be home any minute now. Considering it was Alice, I would have to think about something that will at least keep her out of my way.

Suddenly, I heard the door from downstairs open and I heard her voice.

* * *

**Well, hopefully you guys liked it. And remember…if you have any suggestions…just review. Just click that little button at the bottom left corner….that's all I ask for. =]**


	9. Confrontation and Confessions

**

* * *

**

I am so sorry I hadn't posted in a while. My internet was down. Well, here's the next chapter. I do admit…this chapter isn't as exciting…the next one will be though…=] Well, thanx to those who reviewed. I appreciate a lot. PLEASE R&R!!

**Disclaimer: Is it really necessary? I own none of the Twilight characters, not even Edward…sadly…*sigh* however, I do own Tony. =]**

**Chapter 9- Confrontation & Confessions**

* * *

EPOV

"Edward!" I heard her voice yell from downstairs. "We need to talk!" I heard more than one person coming up the third floor. I braced myself. "Emmett, get out of my way!" I heard her yell.

The door slammed open and it was Emmett. "What is wrong with you? Are you insane?" He was in front of the door, blocking the door from Alice.

"Where's Alice?"

"Well, you didn't answer my question, but Alice is still downstairs, coming up here to interrogate you. Now, can you please answer me…Are you still going through with this stupid bet?" I thought about it for a second.

"Yes."

"Look, I don't know what you told Bella while you were with her in that room, but-" He was soon cut off by my door slamming open and Alice walked in. Wow, she was pretty strong for someone that small and pixie-like.

"Okay. You owe me an explanation!" She yelled at me while pointing her small, bare finger at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't you play dumb with me. Look, all I want to know is your intentions with Bella. She is my best friend, Edward. And I don't want her to get hurt. What did you tell her?"

"Well, I just told her to be careful with whom she chose, but I can assure you I had nothing to do with her decision." I held my hands in the air admitting defeat. Alice held her face high, but then dropped her stern glare. She then looked at Emmett then to me again.

"If I find out you hurt her, I'll kill you Edward." She practically yelled these words at me, while holding up her fist towards my face.

"I'm not even doing anything to her and plus this is Bella were talking about." I should not have said that. "I mean she's not my type." Alice just stuck her tongue out at me as if a five-year old would and marched out the door.

Making sure, Alice wasn't in hearing distance, Emmett closed the door. "Look mann. Bella's like a sister to me. You better not hurt her." This surprised me. I never thought so many people cared about Bella.

"Okay. I promise not to hurt her." With that, he just left me alone to be in my room. I have to find a way to get closer to Bella. Without "hurting her" of coarse. Easier said then done.

* * *

BPOV

Well, I told Alice. But weirdly enough, she kept asking about Edward. I didn't tell her anything and instead I told her that there was nothing needed to be said about the situation. Edward just wanted to mess with me that's all.

Emmett and Alice had left together while we cleaned any other thing we could have found, but there was nothing. Our parents came home a couple minutes later. "How was your night?" I noticed that question was more directed towards me, but Rosalie answered instead. "I was great."

Rosalie still wanted to talk to me and I was hoping she would forget about it, but it was lost hope.

"So," She walked into my room while I was getting ready for bed. "are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Edward?" The sound of his name made me quiver just a little, but luckily Rose didn't catch that.

"There's nothing going on with Edward." I sat next to her on my bed, trying not to look her in the eye.

"Well," she pushed me. "can you at least explain yourself." Should I tell her? I mean, she is my sister. Well, I think I would feel better if she knew what was going on.

"Alright, well…last year-" I was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." I said.

"I'm not gonna' miss story time. Especially since this involves my little sister."

"Jasper, this is a girl out!" Rosalie yelled, throwing a pillow at him. Jasper ducked on time before it hit the wall. "Nice throw sis." We both gave him a stern look. "Fine. I'll find out sooner or later." With that, he just walked out.

"Okay, well. What happened?" She said, giving me an encouraging smile.

"Well, I used to have Edward in my English class last year and I had to do an oral presentation in front of the whole class." I paused. "And well, I was nervous enough just being in that class with him. Imagine me presenting in that class, in front of him." I looked up at Rosalie and her face wanted me to continue. "Well, I messed up, and…I looked up at the class and turned to look at him." I paused for a moment. I need to breathe.

"Well, what happened? You looked at him and then what?"

"He was laughing at me. He was making fun of me. After that I just ran to the girl's room and I cried the entire time, until Alice came into the restroom and comforted me. I couldn't handle being out there with everyone. Edward, I'm guessing, had spread a rumor about that day and soon I was living in hell. All of a sudden, the teasing just…stopped. I found out later that Alice had threatened Edward and anyone who was making fun of me." Next thing you know Rosalie stands up. "That-ugh." She started pacing back and forth in my room.

"It's okay, Rose. I really don't care anyways. Just can't wait to get over high school so I don't have to face those people again.

"Wait," she suddenly stopped pacing, "does Edward know that you like him?"

"Umm," I didn't want to admit it, but "Yeah. I'm pretty sure he knows."

"Oh, Bells. You don't deserve this!" She gave me a feirce hug.

"Thanks, Rose…You're the best sister ever."

"What about me?" I heard Jasper ask, from the other side of the door. "Get in here!" I giggled. I gave him a hug as well. "How much did you hear?"

He giggled. "Pretty much everything." I backed away from him a bit and gave him a stern look. "Hey I said I would find out sooner or later, so I chose soon." He all laughed together.

"Okay, well you guys have to promise me you'll act like I never told you anything and…you have to act like you know nothing of the situation. Especially in front of _him_. Promise?" Both Rosalie and Jasper looked at each other and then said, "Promise" at the same time.

"Oh and Rose, Tony told me to say 'bye' to you."

"Wait, Alice told me to ask you about him. Bella, what's going on?" Oh boy.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Not as exciting is it? Well, this chapter had to be done in order to understand the sibling relationships and of coarse to set up the next chapter! PLEASE click that little button on the bottom that says "Go" and review. PLEASE. =]**


	10. Unexpected

**I am so sorry that I didn't update like I said I would. I was just having trouble with this chapter. Hopefully it came out good for you guys! And in celebration of thanksgiving, I wanted to give my thanks to those of you guys even reading this story. I am very thankful for that. Thank you guys for reviewing as well. Well, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10- Unexpected

BPOV

I had woken up late this Monday morning. I couldn't sleep all night due to a little someone I'd like to call Edward. I mean I know we don't belong together, so why can't I get him out of my mind? Ugghhh.

I got up to take a shower but as soon as I was going to reach for the doorknob, I hear Rosalie's voice downstairs. It sounded as if she was talking to someone on the phone, but who? I decided to go downstairs to check who it may be. Right when my two bare feet were stepping onto the last step, I heard Rose speak, "Yeah, Tony. I'll let her know." Oh no. I ran silently all the way to the bathroom, almost tripping on my way up.

I needed the hot shower. I turned the knob in which the cold water started to run, and then it slowly formed into hot water. I stepped into the tub and suddenly felt the water burning into my skin. It steamed away all the stress going through my body and ran all the way through my every muscle, loosening all the tension.

It was soon interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Ugh. Great. I heard them knock once more and followed by a very annoying voice. "Bella! Come on. You've been in there for a while. You're going to be late for your date!" That was my cue to get out.

I walked out of the bathroom in a towel with my hair a total mess. Of coarse, Alice didn't waste time. She was aiming for my outfit first, but I stopped her. "Alice, can you please just let me get ready first." She was about to disagree with me when she was interrupted by Rose. "Just let her get ready herself, Alice…"

She was about to resist, but she just backed off, finally understanding the situation. They both walked out of my room and gave me some space. Do I really want to do this? Ugh. Why do things have to be so complicated? Why? Okay. I mean, Tony is really nice guy. I think he likes me…for whatever reason that may be. But he likes me and no guy has ever liked me. Ever.

I stood and went to my closet. "What am I going to wear?" I sighed.

"I can help you with that!" I heard Alice yell from the other side of the door.

"No, thanks, Alice!" I yelled back.

I got ready in about thirty minutes. Well, in fifteen minutes, but I just stayed in my room for another fifteen minutes in order for it to seem longer. You know…to get Alice to back off a little.

I walked out wearing some jeans with a long sleeved blue shirt. I paired the outfit with my old converse. Rose was the first to see me. "Mmmm. Casual, yet fitting."

"Uhh, I'm not sure, but I think I know what's missing." She went downstairs to get something. She was holding a dark navy blue jacket.

"Thanks Alice." Something told me she wasn't stopping there. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She pushed me to the bathroom and started doing my hair. This time I didn't stop her. She really didn't do much. I think it was the fact that Tony wasn't taking me to dinner or anything. He wanted to go to somewhere where we could just talk and he just said "to dress casual."

Tony arrived a couple minutes later and was waiting in the living room. I walked out with him and I didn't see a car. He saw the confusion in my eyes. "I know this might sound dumb, but I was wondering if we could use your car. Since I'm only staying for the summer before college starts up again, I didn't bother to get a car or something."

"No, of coarse it's not a problem." We got into my truck and we drove off. It wasn't long before I asked where he was taking us. "Well, I know how much you like reading so I wanted to take you to the bookstore and then just sit and talk. You know, to get to know each other."

"Okay, but I think you're going the wrong way." He seemed confused.

"What?"

"I meant that the bookstore isn't this way."

"It isn't? Wow." he laughed. "Do you know where it is?"

"Umm, well, actually I don't frequent the bookstore here in Forks as much." I gave him an apologetic face.

"It's fine. We can always ask directions, right?"

I laughed. "Yeah."

The one thing that I didn't like was that we were right in front Newton's Store which meant we had to go inside and ask him. Tony noticed the look on my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." He seemed to believe me, so we continued into the store, but I didn't see Mike just yet. We walked through the isles, trying to find someone around. Right when we were going to turn to the other isle, we bumped into Mike.

"Look who we have here. Hey Bella." He seemed surprised to see me with Tony.

"Hey Mike. Umm, this is Tony. Tony this is Mike." They both shook hands. Tony seemed to remember why we were there.

"Oh, yeah. Umm, Mike…do you know where the bookstore around here is?"

"Oh, yeah." He showed a map that he had under the cashier. "A lot of tourist come in here to ask for directions." While Mike was showing us the way, I heard the door open.

* * *

EPOV

I have though of so many ideas, yet they all ended badly. There was no way I could ever get Bella to fall in love with me by the end of this summer. I needed to talk to Mike about this. Emmett was right, this is a really stupid bet. There had to be a way to get out of it. I knew Mike worked at his parent's store around this time.

I practically ran downstairs and Esme, my mother, seemed to notice me in a hurry.

"Edward, are you alright?" She came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Uh, yes mom. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. You just seem like you're in a rush. That's all."

"Oh, no. I'm just late…"

"Uhh. Okay. Don't be late for dinner." And with that I gave her a smile and walked slowly to my car."

I drove all the way to Newton's Store, thinking of ways to convince Mike to call off this whole bet thing. Now that's what I like to call a challenge. Trying to convince Mike to do anything.

I drove up to Newton's store I saw something unexpected in the drive way.

Bella's truck.

Wait, what is she doing here? I would have never thought of she would come here. She's as clumsy as can be. I was very curious to see why she was here.

I parked face to face with her truck and I walked out. Next thing you know, I feel rain-drops on my face. I run into the store and I see Bella's face facing me. What I didn't expect was the guy that was standing right next to her.

I walked over towards Mike. Bella seemed to tense up her stance and looked the other way the whole time.

"Hey Mike." I turned to Bella. "Hi Bella." She just smiled and then continued to ignore me. I pretended to look around the store, as if buying something. Every time I walked around to the other isle, I would try to listen in to what they are saying.

"So you just take this street and then you're there." There? Where is 'there' exactly? Where is this…guy…taking Bella?

Once they walked out of the store, I practically ran up to Mike.

"Mike, where are they heading??" He seemed to enjoy my impatience.

"In a hurry, now are we Eddie?" I hated when people called me that. Especially him.

"Look, I just want to know where they are headed?" Either he didn't seem to be paying attention to me or he was just messing with me.

"Seems kind of weird seeing you around here. You haven't been here in a while." I seemed to loose my patience with him, but I need to keep things cool, so he could finally tell me where they are going. "You weren't here to give up now weren't we? I mean, if you want to, you can." I stopped and thought about this for a bit. Did I still want to go through with the bet. I mean, the way Bella looked at me when I walked in was a quick give-away of her feelings towards me. She still feels something for me.

"Of coarse not. I still want to go through the bet. I just need you to tell me where they went." I thought about it for a while.

"Okay." He motioned me to the map on the counter. "They went to the bookstore down this road here." he said pointing to where they were heading. I knew where this bookstore was. I've actually been there before. It didn't have much variety, but it was descent. "I know where that is." I looked at the map, trying to remember it, when something occurred to me.

"What was that guys name? The one that Bella was with."

"Tony? I'd thought you recognized him from Swan's party" Tony? No wonder he looked familiar to me. I am not going to let him ruin my chances of winning this bet. I soon turned my attention back to the map. Unexpectedly, Mike began discussing about the bet.

"We really didn't set any ground rules for this whole bet thing, you know?"

"Okay, and what are those ground rules?" He paused for a second and continued.

"Okay, well I was thinking about it. First of all, the time that you have to complete this task." Was he going to shorten my time? He seemed to notice the confusion on my face.

"I just want to set an exact time and everything." I just nodded in response. "Well, you have until midnight on the last day of summer."

"Okay, but how am I going to prove it to you though?" He seemed to have thought of these things pretty well.

"I'm having this big party the last day of summer and you would need to bring her to the party and have her say the three magic words to you." He said holding up three fingers in front of my face. "Before midnight of coarse."

"Okay, I can handle that. Is that all?"

"Well, I still have to figure out what happens if you loose." I chuckled.

"If I loose? No I think you have it all wrong. We need to figure out what you're going to have to sacrifice when I win."

"I guess we'll find out at the end of the summer. For now, you just work your charm pretty boy." I gave him an un-warming smile and practically ran to my Volvo. All I need to do is make Bella notice me on her 'date' with that Tony guy. I'm not sure how exactly I'm going about this, but one thing's for sure.

I'm not letting Mike win this bet.

* * *

BPOV

I couldn't believe that I was seeing him everywhere I go. I just can't seem to get him out of my head. 'But you have to Bella. You just have to.'

We were at the Café right inside the bookstore and Tony seemed to notice my distraction. "Bella are you alright? You've been a little quiet since we left the store."

"Oh, I'm fine." He took a sip of his coffee before he spoke again. "Okay, did you find what you were looking for?" He asked, pointing to the books I had bought.

"Yeah. Thanks again for bringing me here. I really appreciate it."

He smiled at me. "It was my pleasure." He seemed to notice the cup in my hands. "Do you need anymore coffee? I could get you some more."

I looked down that I was out of coffee. "Umm, sure. That would be great." While he stood up to go and get me more coffee, I decided to open one of the books I bought. Wuthering Heights. I already read this book more than five times, but I always felt near each and every single one of the characters in the book. I looked up to take a break from reading and I saw Tony in a long line, trying to get me some more coffee. I was about to get up and tell him there was no need for it anymore, but I someone who caught my eye.

What was he doing here?

Edward was sitting in the table right in front of ours, facing me. He looked up, noticing my eyes on his. I quickly looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with him, but I noticed that he looked back down to a magazine he was looking through and smiled. He smiled! Why would he smile? Oh wait…maybe he was holding back laughter. Pathetic Bella! What could he possibly want from me? He's Edward Cullen, the guy that every girl would kill for and I'm nerdy Bella Swan, who everyone runs away from.

I Gave up trying to look for a distraction, but something unexpected happened.

He stood from where he was and there he was sitting in front of me. I just kept looking at him. "Hi, Bella."

"H-hi, Edward. Are you…like following me or something?" He seemed as surprised in my question as I was. I was rather surprised at the words that came out of my mouth.

He chuckled. "Well actually it's just a coincidence. Are you here alone?"

"Umm, no. I'm here with Tony." I pushed my glasses up and pointed towards the line. I saw Tony still waiting for the coffee.

He turned to see him and turned back to face me again. "Well, that's nice. He took you out for some coffee."

"Yeah, I guess."

"What are you reading there?" He said gesturing to my books.

"Umm, I'm reading Wuthering Heights." He kept looking at me in frustration like if I wasn't giving him enough information or something.

"Tell me something, Bella." I looked up. "Are you always this quiet?" At this I had to laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Well, no really. I guess you could say I only like to talk to those that I'm comfortable around."

"So you're uncomfortable around me?" Oh kill me now. I didn't expect him steer the conversation this way.

I gulped. "Well, you did make fun of me in front of everyone." I gave him a stern look. His face turned indifferent.

"Good thing you brought that up, Bella. I would really like to apologize for my behavior. I didn't mean to hurt you in the way I did." He face seemed sincere. I couldn't respond right away. I just gave him a warming smile. "Look, I don't expect you to accept my apology. I just want to know if everything is cool between us now." I thought about this for a moment.

"Yeah. Yes, it is. And I do accept your apology." He smiled and took a sip of his coffee. That's when Tony walked back with two cups in his hands.

"Hey there." He said. Edward took that as getting up and so he did. Before he left he bent over and whispered into my ear. "I'll see you around." My whole body tingled when his cool breath hit my skin.

Tony seemed a little jealous, but tried to hide it. He obviously didn't like Edward. I wouldn't think it was jealousy though. Who in their right mind be jealous?

After a nice talk with Tony, he drove me home. He tried to start up a conversation, but my mind would always go back to Edward. Ugh. Damn him and his good charm.

When we got home, Tony walked me to the door. I thanked him and said my goodbyes. "Well, can you tell your brother that I'll be ready out here." Oh, that's right. He didn't have a car.

"Why don't you wait for him in the living room?" I ask. I didn't want for him to stay out in the cold.

"Umm, okay. Sure." With that he waited in the living room, while I went to go tell Jasper.

I knocked on his bedroom door and then came out Alice. "Bella! How did it go!? Tell me everyth-" I quickly interrupted her, letting her know that Tony was downstairs waiting for Jasper to take him home. "Oh, sorry." She whispered.

While Jasper was out, driving Tony home, Alice tried to interrogate me with all these questions. "Bella, please tell me."

"I said I'm tired and I'll tell you tomorrow." She seemed to give up and stomped out of my room. Good thing she was sleeping in Rosalie's room tonight. I sighed. I quickly changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. I felt more relaxed when I was alone…to think.

I was falling into unconsciousness when I heard a familiar sound of an engine outside the house. At first I thought it was Jasper, but his did not sound like that. I got up and looked out side my window. Next thing you know, I see a Volvo driving past my house and it seemed as if I saw Edward in that car. I closed my eyes and opened them to see that it was just a simple car driving through this street. It wasn't a Volvo.

What in the world is going on with me? I just can't seem to get him out of my mind.

This is definitely going to be a long summer.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Again…HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Thank you so much for reading this story. And I am very thankful for having such great people even reading this story. Thanks. =] R&R!**

**By the way, not sure if you noticed, but when Edward finds Bella with Tony in Newton's store…he seems to get mad at the fact that he might loose the bet, but he actually gets a little tiny bit jealous. He just doesn't notice it because he was there to call off the bet in the first place….well, if you have any questions or anything…just review or email me. =] THANKS!**


	11. Trust

**Well, here's the next chapter. It seemed really short, especially since I worked on it all day. But I was wondering if I should put Edward's POV, but I didn't. Well, once again. Thank you so much for being patient with me. I absolutely appreciate every single review and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. PLEASE R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 11- Trust

BPOV

I heard fumbling coming from downstairs, but I didn't acknowledge it. I was too tired to even open my eyes, let alone get up and find out what was all that fuss about. The only thing that I wish would have been a lot better was that the noise would get lower and lower, but instead the fussing continued until I couldn't take it any longer.

I got up from my bed and tried to open my eyes and find my glasses, I practically fell over my shoes and other stuff that I left on the floor the day before. Ugh.

I got up, turned the lamp on the bedside table, and grabbed my glasses. I slowly walked down the stairs to hear in on what the fuss was all about.

"Alice calm down!" I heard Jasper say.

"Look Alice, we would all like to kill him right now, but would you please calm down right now?" She seemed to calm down when I heard her sigh. "I'm sorry. But I feel as if he's planning something. Like of he wants to hurt her in some way." I gasped and I walked out of my hiding place. "Bella?"

"Uh-huh." They just stood there, staring at me. "Bella, I am so sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry about what?"

Alice was the first to speak. "Look Bella, I know that you like my brother…but I also know Edward. He's probably messing with your mind." What was I going to say? That I don't care. I want him to mess with me because I like his presence. No, I can't say that to them.

"Alice, you can't be so sure. Maybe he's trying to make amends with me and maybe he just wants to be friends with me. That's all." They all looked at each other, then at me.

"Well, if you guys have nothing else to say, I am getting ready to go and buy the groceries." I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed any piece of clothing and put it on. I grabbed the money my parents always leave for Tuesday's groceries and left in my truck.

I couldn't help but to think of Alice's words. They really stung. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was messing with me, but I just can't judge people like that. _'He just wants to be friends. That's all.' _I kept telling myself just that until I drove into Walter's Supermarket. I've been coming to this supermarket ever since my parents gave me my truck. So my duty every Tuesday is to get the groceries.

I was rummaging through the isles looking for what we needed. Too bad I didn't make a list of things I needed. I walked up to the fruits section, but I wasn't sure what to get. I was deciding on whether I should get red apples or green apples.

"Need any help?" I looked up to see two beautiful green eyes looking right at me.

"Uh-um. No." I chuckled and pushed my glasses up. "I was just wondering which one to get…." _'Okay, that was the dumbest thing you could have said, Bella.' _

"Well, I would for the red apples." He smiled his crooked smile at me and then he proceeded to look.

I just smiled. "Are you stalking me or something?" He seemed taken aback by my question.

"No, this is actually a coincidence."

"Well, if you don't mind, I have some groceries to buy." I stared walking away from him when I felt his hand on my shoulder, making me turn around. "Do you mind if accompany you. Since we're both here."

I looked at him for a couple more seconds. "Sure."

We walked up and down in every isle and we always seemed to choose something similar and then he would go into an explanation into what his family usually likes and what he likes, so I would do the same with what I acquired in every isle. When we were at the last isle, I got the urge to talk about something else.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" He asked, holding two boxes of cereal.

"I was just wondering…why you started talking to me…" I was looking at the other side of the isle, trying not to make eye-contact.

'Well, like I said. I wanted to apologize and make amends for what I did."

"Well, you don't have to do this. It's not necessary." He put the two cereal boxes down and looked at me, even though I was still trying to look away.

"Bella, did Alice tell you something?" He didn't wait for the answer. "Well, you shouldn't believe what you hear. Alice doesn't know everything." He started walking away to pay and I quickly followed. "Look I just assumed since you obviously didn't like me in school that-" I was cut short.

"Look, Bella. You should trust me. I just want to get to know you. That's all." He started walking again and of course…I followed quickly into one of the lines behind him.

'Well, I want to trust you, but-"

"But what? Just because Alice simply plants a seed of doubt in your mind, you choose to-" He was interrupted with the cashier asking for a certain amount of money. He took out his wallet and paid for his things. I would have thought that he would have left, but he was still waiting for me.

I quickly paid for my things and wheeled my cart to the parking lot. Surprisingly, his Volvo was parked right next to my truck. I'm pretty sure that was on purpose. I opened the passenger side of my truck and started putting my things inside. I turn to get a couple more bags and I see Edward starting to help. "It looks like it's about to rain. You don't want your things to get wet." I just smiled and kept putting things into my truck. When we finished I closed the door and stood there like a complete idiot. "Thanks." Once I spoke, it's started raining and we both quickly ran to our vehicles.

I started the engine when I heard a honk coming from his Volvo. I rolled down the window and he did the same. "Just so you know…it doesn't matter what Alice says." Then he just drove off, leaving me. Speechless. It took me a while to get back to reality and drive back home. This truly was an interesting grocery trip.

* * *

**Well….there it was. I am really hoping you guys liked it! If you want me to post Edward's POV for this chapter, just let me know. PM or just review. Either way. =] PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And I would really like to give a shout out to: **

_**-Me and You and Us Love: thanks so much for your support. =] and I would recommend reading her stories. **_

_**-And everyone else's. I appreciate having such great readers.**_


	12. Email

**Well, here's the 12th chapter! Well, first off I know that the last chapter was a little BLAH and I apologize. I know it was a little like whatever. I guess I was rushing through getting it done for you guys to have a chapter, since I take my sweet time in completing a chapter for you guys anyways. And I really wanted to get a chapter out there. Well, where I'm trying to get at is that I noticed how much I am apologizing for not posting and I guess that's just me. I am sorry for not posting sooner, but I can be somewhat of a busy person w/ school, family, friends, and myself it can get frustrating. I know what you might be thinking "we all deal with the same thing and I don't know why she's whining" but that's just me and AGAIN I apologize. Ha ha.**

**Well, overall I just wanted to let you guys know that I will always take long writing the chapters [unless I promise otherwise] and I know it kills cuz you guys want to read the next chapter and I know how you feel. Ha ha. Cuz I love reading your guys' stories.**

**Well, any who…I was taking long with this chapter because I was trying to make it a lot longer than usual and because I thought you guys deserved a long and VERY INTERESTING chapter. Ha ha. Well, enough with the chatter! Here's Chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters….sadly. *sigh* I do, however, own Tony.**

* * *

Chapter 12- Email

BPOV

I was confused.

That was it. Well…that is an understatement. Edward has managed to make me feel like I wanted and needed everything about him. Is this normal? When he smiles his crooked smile at me, it sends me flying and when I look into those amazing green eyes. Ugh. _Get a hold of yourself Bella! _I sighed. Easier said than done.

I was driving home and couldn't stop thinking about him. We could never really be together. He is someone unreachable. Someone who would never see me in that way. Ugh. _'I don't even know why I'm thinking about him. It's not like he likes me or anything.' _He said it himself. He just wants to make amends for what he caused. That is it.

I arrived home, but noticed that all the lights were turned off except, for the front porch. I walked in, but I only took a couple of bags. Good thing it stopped raining or this would have been a more difficult task.

I walked in and turned the light on. I then walked into the kitchen and turned on the rest of the lights to put the bags of groceries down. I noticed that there was a note on the refrigerator titled Bella. And it read in Jasper's handwriting:

_Bella-_

_Alice and Rose wanted to go shopping._

_I have been taken hostage._

_So if I don't get home before nightfall,_

_You know what happened…_

_Oh and Emmett tagged along, for whatever reason _

_that may be. _

I laughed at my brother's note. Whenever Alice and Rose wanted to go shopping, whoever was around would be their victim, but of course Jasper wouldn't say anything because he loves Alice too much. And so I continued to read the rest of the note.

_Well, Mom and Dad left to get breakfast._

_They will be home soon,_

_Depending on what time you get home._

_Hopefully I'm home before anything drastic happens._

_Love,_

_Jazz_

They all left me. Great. I then remembered I had the other groceries in the car. I hurried to my truck, trying not to trip. I grabbed the rest of my things. I walked and managed to get everything in it's proper place before my parents came home.

I had time on my hands which I disliked. My mind would wander where I didn't want it to wander. I went upstairs and grabbed one of my books. _Wuthering Heights. _I wanted to get away for a little while, before my parents or anyone at that matter came home.

I grabbed my jacket and a blanket, then headed out the back door towards the forest behind our house. I knew exactly where it was and no one really knew about this place, but me. I've been wanting to show it to Rose and Jazz, but I realized this is _my_ place and my place only.

I arrived in the meadow and the sun soon revealed itself.

I sat the blanket out as stretched it around the sides. I laid on my back and opened the book and held it right above me. Soon I was so drawn into the book. The way the pages sang their words to me was soon making me feel like I was alone. Just me and no one else, but the characters themselves.

I noticed that the clouds were forming and knew that soon enough it would start to rain. I grabbed my things and walked back to my house.

Back to reality.

I walked and not to even a minute later, my parents arrived from breakfast.

"Hey Sweetie," I heard. "You haven't eaten anything have you? Because we brought you some breakfast."

"Oh. No I haven't. Thanks Mom." I grabbed the food and started chugging it down, without seeming suspicious. I didn't want her to ask me anything about my day because she managed to make me squeal. I do not want that to happen. Especially to talk about Edward with Renee. That would be drastic. I walked upstairs to my room and decided to check my email just to get him out of my mind even if it was just for a while.

And because Angela wanted to keep in touch during the summer since she wasn't spending in Forks, but in California with her family. I opened my email and noticed I had two new messages. One from Angela and one from someone I didn't recognize. I opened Angela's first. **[A/N: sorry for the lame email usernames. Ha ha.]**

_Bella! I am having such a great time over here._

_I wish you were here. I really miss you. Oh, and_

_I will send you pictures soon! Bye!_

_~Angie_123_

I pressed the "reply" button and wrote back to Angela:

_I am glad you're having such a great time and _

_I miss you too._

_~B._

I sent it and went to my next email, who I thought must have been an advertisement or something, but as soon I saw the username, I new it wasn't an advertisement. It was from Tony. I opened it and it read:

_Hey Bella. It's me, Tony. Don't get mad, but I asked _

_Jazz for your email address._

_~Tony._

Should I reply to him? _'Yeah ,dummy. It's just a message.' _I pressed the reply button yet again and began writing a short answer.

_It's okay if you asked for my email._

_No problem._

_~B._

I just pressed the "send" button without checking it, because I thought I would regret sending it. I sighed. I looked around my room and decided to go downstairs for a snack. Both my parents were in the living room watching television. Charlie was drinking one of his beers and Renee was trying to read a book, when she decided it was a good time to interrogate me about my day.

"I forgot to ask you , honey, how was your day today?" She yelled to me from the living room. I grabbed the necessary items to make a sandwich before I answered.

"Umm, it was okay, I guess." It didn't seem like a suspicious answer to me.

"Are you sure that was all?"

"Yeah, mom. Why?" I shouldn't have asked why.

"Because I want you to tell me all about your date with Tony." Suddenly I hear Charlie coughing, probably choking on his drink.

"If you two are going to talk boys, I suggest you do that away from me." I giggled. Poor Charlie.

"No dad. That won't be necessary. Mom let Rose or Alice tell you. I'm not one to tell about anything dealing with boys and you know that." I heard her trying to say something, but I hurried upstairs before she could even get a word out of her mouth.

I checked the time and it was still early. It was barely two in the afternoon and I have nothing to do. I am so bored that I regret not being here and I would have been kidnapped by Alice and Rose.

'_What am I thinking!?" _I'm just really bored out of my mind, that's is. It is causing me to hallucinate things that aren't real.

I swallowed the last of my sandwich and walked over to log out of my email, but something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was a new email. Must be Angela…or Tony.

I opened the new email, but I didn't recognize the email address at first, but then I took another good look at it and I almost suffocated on the piece of food still being consumed in my mouth. I quickly swallowed it.

The email was from a _'Piano-Ed.'_

Could it be him? I mean, he probably doesn't even play piano, yet again I don't know these type of things…yet the thing that seem to happen, just seem to happen

* * *

EPOV

I drove away without another word to Bella. I didn't expect her to be there, but when I saw her truck in the parking lot, I decided to have a little fun and parked my Volvo right next to her truck.

What I did expect though was the fact that she held a certain doubt towards my so-called friendship towards her. She was right, but for some reason I wanted her to trust me.

I arrived home and I grabbed all my bags of groceries. Good Thing it stopped raining. Esme would kill me if any if the food was wet. I walked in to find my mother in the kitchen and decided to help her.

"Hey Edward. Did you find everything I asked for?" I nodded.

"Great. I was thinking of having this amazing dinner tonight. Do you mind helping me, Edward?"

"Isn't Emmett usually the one who helps you with the food?" She smiled and shifted towards the counter and started grabbing things out of the plastic bags.

"Your brother has been spending a lot more time with Alice and her friends." I smiled at what she was getting at.

"Rosalie." We both laughed. "I'll help. No worries. Chef Edward is here to help."

"Oh stop it, Edward and just start by taking out all the groceries and putting them in their place." I just nodded and started putting things where they belonged.

It was silent for a while. I am guessing Esme was thinking of something to say to me.

"So, anything new, Edward?" She tried to make the question as casual as she could.

"Umm, not really." It sounded more like a question to me.

"Oh okay. Can you hand me the--" Before she even finished her sentence, I handed her the vegetables that she needed.

"Thanks sweetie." She just smiled and handed me the a couple of food products to chop for he.

We were about done when Esme decided to let me off to go my own way. I asked is she was sure and she just nodded.

I walked up stairs and decided to turn p my music. What to do now?

I walked over to my laptop and went one with checking my email.

None. Hmmm.

I couldn't stop thinking about how today went with Bella. Did I don the right thing? I wonder if she thinks I'm a jerk now. _'Oh come on Edward. Why are you even doubting yourself?'_

Maybe I should mess around with her a little bit more today. I ran across to Alice's room, careful not to make any noise that might alarm Esme.

I walked into Alice's room, wondering where she would write down Bella's email address. I rummaged through her drawers for any sign of a notebook or something, but nothing came up.

I finally went through her desk, and found an address book at the bottom of one Alice's drawers. I quickly went through it and found Bella's email address.

I was about to write it down when I found one of Alice's journals. What caught my eye about it was that it had both Alice's and Bella's name on the cover.

I was going to out it back and mind my own business, but I was so intrigued that I looked through it. I found a couple of useful things other than Bella's email address. Things I didn't know about Bella.

I think the journal I found must have been the journal that Bella and Alice used to write in about their experiences and stuff that girls write about. I instantly felt bad reading parts of it.

I quickly wrote Bella's email address on my hand with a pen and quietly positioned everything back in it's proper place, and left the room.

I made it without making any noise. Well, that is until I accidentally bumped into the door frame.

"Was that you Edward?" Esme asked from below, with a worried tone.

"Uh, yeah. I wasn't watching where I was going. That's all." I chuckled to add emphasis to my words.

"Oh, okay." Was all she said. I think she suspected something was up.

I walked into my room and practically ran to my computer. I saved Bella's email address onto my computer and noticed that when I did save it said she was online. This couldn't have been easier.

I decided to write a message over instant messaging her. But what to write?

Maybe I should start with something simple, and so I just typed:

_Hi Bella. It's me Edward._

Yeah. That simple.

* * *

BPOV

I decided to just open the email and found that it was him. Edward.

_Hi Bella. It's me Edward._

Okay. He's online right now. What do I say? Ummmmm….I pressed the reply button and began typing something simple.

_Hi. How did you get my email address?_

I looked at it one more time before I clicked the send button and I just waited.

* * *

EPOV

Not a couple minutes later, she replied back.

_Hi. How did you get my email address?_

Hmm. What should I tell her? Should I lie? Nah, what do I have to loose? This time I just sent her and instant message.

* * *

BPOV

I expected an email reply, but instead received an instant message.

_**Piano-Ed: Well, to be honest, I stole it from Alice.**_

_**Bells123: From Alice, Why?**_

Should I be mad at this??

_**Piano-Ed: Well, I wanted to talk to you…**_

Oh dear. What should I say? Ugh.

_**Bells123: Why?**_

_**Piano-Ed: Well, I don't know. It seemed as if I needed to talk to you.**_

He needed to talk to me? About what and why?? I pushed my glasses up and started typing again.

_**Bells123: Why?**_

_**Piano-Ed: Is 'why' the only thing you can say?**_

_**Bells123: Well, no, but you are very confusing.**_

_**Piano-Ed: And how am I confusing?**_

_**Bells123: Well, lets see. You make fun of me and apologize all of a sudden. You act like nothing is wrong and then you show up at the most weird times and I'm not sure if that would be a coincidence or not. Then you say you steal my email and you needed to talk to me??**_

I do not know where all that came from. I think it was that fact that I wasn't face to face with him. That made easier for me to say everything straight out.

_**Piano-Ed: But can you blame me? You are very fascinating to me.**_

Wait…fascinating? Did he just type that or am I really that blind?

_**Piano-Ed: Is everything alright? Did I say something wrong?**_

On the contrary, he said something confusing.

_**Bells123: No, it's just that, I have trouble believing your words.**_

_**Piano-Ed: You do? Well, how can I prove it to you?**_

Prove it to me? How?

_**Bells123: And how exactly would you do that?**_

_**Piano-Ed: Well, how about dinner?**_

Dinner? Has he ever met me? I mean, I'm not the type of person who mashes very well with dinner.

_**Bells123: Dinner?**_

_**Piano-Ed: Yeah, you know…going out to eat.**_

_**Bells123: No, I know what dinner is. It's just why would someone want to have dinner with me?**_

_**Piano-Ed: Well, because I said you were interesting therefore leads me to think that I want to get to know you better.**_

_**Bells123: Oh.**_

Oh was all I can say.

_**Piano-Ed: So is that a yes?**_

I didn't know what to tell him. Yes? No? Maybe?

_**Piano-Ed: You know what? You don't have to answer. I understand. **_

Oh great. He's acting guilty. One of the things that I can't resist saying no to. Alice always plays that card on me and it always works. I guess she's not the only one with those guilty powers. I guess it runs in the family.

_**Bells123: It's not that.**_

_**Piano-Ed: So that's a yes? **_

I sighed.

_**Bells123: Yes **_

_**Piano-Ed: Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow night around 7.**_

I was about to type in my answer, but he wrote something else.

_**Piano-Ed: On second thought.**_

That was all he wrote before he wrote something else.

_**Piano-Ed: I would like to take you somewhere else. I'll tell you what. Are you available in the morning or the afternoon?**_

Of course. I have absolutely no life. I mean, I stay home all day reading or doing chores. I realized how pathetic my life really was. Wow. I remembered I hadn't typed in my answer.

_**Bells123: Yeah.**_

_**Piano-Ed: Great. I guess I'll pick you up around 9 in the morning. Is that fine with you?**_

_**Bells123: Yes and what exactly are we doing?**_

_**Piano-Ed: Well, it's a surprise.**_

_**Bells123: Well, can I at least know how to dress or something. I don't want to make myself look stupid. **_

_**Piano-Ed: Just dress like you usually dress.**_

Wow. I honestly looked really bad. Ugh. This is way too weird. Should I be trusting him? Right when I was about to type, I heard people coming in through the door. Then I heard Alice's voice coming up the stairs. Oh goodness.

_**Bells123: Okay. I have to go. Bye.**_

With that I turned off the computer and I was already walking towards my bedroom door, when Alice opens the door a little too hard and I hit myself against the door. I fell.

"Bella! I am so sorry!" I sat up and rubbed my head.

"It's fine Alice, but that did hurt." Alice didn't say anything and just helped me up. "Wow, you know for someone so small, you sure do have a lot of strength." She just giggled.

"Okay. Enough complimenting me." She started walking downstairs, but then turned around and put her finger up as if signaling me or something. "That was a compliment right?" She looked at me with her stern eyes.

"Of course." I said, sighing.

"Oh, okay. Good." I guess she was pleased.

We walked downstairs and it didn't really surprise me how many things they had bought. "Wow. Looks like you guys bought the whole store." I just looked at Jasper. He was laying down on the couch. I guess he survived this trip to the mall. I giggled to myself. Jasper seemed to notice who I was laughing at.

"Hey, it's your turn next time." I looked at him in horror, while Alice noticed what we were talking about.

"We could go tomorrow. I didn't buy everything I wanted."

"By everything, you mean the whole mall?"

"Oh come on. It'll be fun!" She said in excitement.

"Umm.." I looked down, not wanting to look into her eyes. "I actually have something to do tomorrow."

"Really? What?" Should I tell her? I mean, Edward and I are just hanging out. I put a tough face on and acted as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Umm, I actually have plans." I was hoping she would just let it go, but knowing Alice…

"With who exactly?"

I giggled. "By myself. I just really wanted to get out for a bit. You know, wander."

"Oh, okay." She said in her perkiness. "Well, I have to get going, or else Esme is going to kill me. She said about having this great dinner." She grabbed her things with the help of Jasper, of course, and walked out the door. "I'll see you guys later." I sighed internally. That was a close one.

"Dinner is in 15 minutes you guys." I herd my mom yell from the kitchen.

I was walking upstairs to watch up for dinner when Rose caught up with me. _'She was suspicious.'_

We both entered the bathroom, but she didn't say anything. She just watched me. Now, she knew how much I hated people just staring at me. She was going to make me squeal. Maybe that's why Alice was so cool about this. She left Rosalie to interrogate me. How diabolical.

I couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Can you please ask me what you want to ask me and get it over with already?"

She smiled in triumph. "Well, I just to know, what exactly you're doing tomorrow." Grea question, but I wish I knew.

"You know, just hang out."

"And with who?" She started walking back downstairs.

"Just me." I walked into the dinning room and realized that she wasn't going to drop this.

* * *

EPOV

'That was easy.' I told myself.

So, now I would have to spend the day with Bella. What a joy.

I shut off the computer and walked downstairs for this special dinner Esme had planned for us. As I walked downstairs I saw Alice and Emmett coming in through the front door.

"Hello Edward." Well, I guess she isn't mad at me anymore. "Hey Eddie." Emmett.

"Hey Alice, Emmett." I didn't notice how many bags she was carrying until now. "That sure is a lot. How much did you buy this time?"

"Enough to satisfy me." She walked upstairs carrying all those bags. _'So that's where she gets all her strength.'_

"So what did you do all day bro?" He asked with such enthusiasm.

"Nothing much. Did you have fun following Rose?" I laughed at this. His smile soon wiped off his face due to my remark.

"I was not following her," he said as a matter-a-factly. "Yes you were.!" I heard Alice yell from upstairs.

"No I wasn't!" He yelled back, then you turned his attention back to me. "I'm actually making some progress."

"Oh please." I heard Alice say, while coming down the stairs. "You call starring at her or loosing you balance every time she happened to be looking your way _progress_?"

"Hey I made her laugh didn't I?" At this I laughed.

"Emmett, when are you going to learn? Rosalie, likes guys you are confident. Just ask her out." Emmett's expression changed.

"Why? What did she say? Did she tell you something about me?" Alice just shrugged and walked away into the kitchen.

I just looked at Emmett and shrugged myself, and then walked away.

Esme lead us to the table where we all were shocked. On the dining table, I saw almost every single one of my favorites. It was assorted very nicely and Carlisle was already seated; waiting on us of course. We all grabbed a chair and took a seat. "Well, what do you guys think?"

Everyone was speechless. Esme sure got busy after I had stopped helping her with the food. Maybe I was too slow for her liking. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, what are you guys waiting for? Eat up."

We all started grubbing as much as we good. I didn't realize how hungry I was. In the middle of all this eating, Alice decided to talk.

"Edward, Emmett. I was wondering if you guys wanted to go with me to mall again tomorrow. I think you guys need more clothes. I been looking at what you guys were wearing for the past two days and I think you guys definitely need new clothes the summer." She said.

"Who will be there?" Of course we all know what he's really asking. _Will Rosalie be there?_

Alice just gave him a look, like answering his real intentional question, and Emmett just nodded, agreeing with being Alice's doll for the day. Then she turned to me for my answer.

"I can't, I have plans tomorrow." This seemed to surprise her.

"Plans? What kind of plans would you have?" Okay, obviously Bella hadn't told her about our plans. What should I tell her?

"I just some time to myself, that's all." She seemed to eye me in curiosity, but soon let it go. "So, Emmett, tomorrow at the mall, Kay?" Something told me that she was still suspicious. I had more things to worry about right now, though. Like how I would get Bella to fall in love with me. She already likes me, now I just need to get to the next step.

* * *

BPOV

I have been dodging questions from Rosalie through out dinner and it wasn't easy. She kept throwing questions at me and I had to stop myself before I blurted out what my plans were for tomorrow.

I hurried my lying-self upstairs and changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. Alice has been wanting to change my sleep-wear, but I absolutely insisted. No one other then the family will ever see me in these clothes. I took off my glasses and hurried to my bed because I wanted to hurry into unconsciousness as fast I could.

I couldn't sleep.

I am really irritated with just the simple fact that he has such control over my thoughts. The sudden emotion that I get when he just smiles at me. That simple emotion does nothing to please me. The need to hear his voice is just deafening to me. It is really a bummer that he may never feel the same way. The way I feel is half past love. It's love and I want all at the same time. Ugh.

Really irritated.

I heard a knock on the door. Ugh. Who could it be that they would be interrupting my sad attempt at falling deeply into unconsciousness. "It's open." I said.

I sat up, turned on my lamp that sits on the bedside table, and grabbed my glasses. It was Rose. "Hey what's up? You're not here to interrogate me any further, are you"

She giggled. "No, of course not." I waited for her to continue. "Well, sort of. I just really want to know what's going on." She gave me the look. That look is so old, but it managed to break me. I sighed and she quickly smiled.

"Umm, what exactly is it that you want to know?"

She gave this huge smile and said, "Everything."

So I did. I told her everything. The supermarket, what Edward told me, and the email, and of course what we had planned for tomorrow. When I was finished, she had a different expression and I couldn't tell if she was happy, mad, or confused.

I couldn't take it, so I broke the silence. "Rose?" I said, waving a hand in front of her face, and she just smiled. I dropped my hand. "So, what do you think?"

"Well, all I have to say is to be careful." I just nodded. "And if he really wants something with you, play hard to get." She said in an exciting and encouraging tone.

"You mean, like you do with Emmett?" Her eyes widened. "Of course not." Of course, I knew better than to believe her.

"But be careful," She repeated, trying to change the subject. "You need to figure what his real intentions are."

I just kept nodding at her advice, but something popped up into my mind. "Are you going to tell Alice?"

"Not if you don't want me to." I smiled.

"Thanks Rosalie." She hugged me and was about to leave, but then she put one finger up, about to ask a question.

"What are you guys doing exactly? I mean, is he going to pick you up or something?"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"Well, if you don't want anyone to know that you're with him, what are you going to do about your truck?" This I have not thought about.

"Well, no worries, Bells. I have that covered. Your truck won't be in the driveway when my and dad wake up."

"Well, let's hope it isn't." We both laughed and said goodnight. I took my glasses off as soon as Rosalie stepped out of my room, and shut off the lights.

I hope that now I told Rosalie, I can get some sleep. I will for sure need to tomorrow.

-----------------

I awoke with the sound of….and engine? At first I thought someone was stealing my truck and ran to my window. It was just Rosalie. She was taking my truck somewhere. Where? I had no clue. I had to get ready. Where's Alice when I needed her?

I opened up my closet and just decided to wear some simple jeans and a blue v-neck top that Alice bought for me and of course I paired it some flats.

I moved onto my hair. I looked into the mirror and my hair was a complete hay-stack. Ugh. I grabbed my comb and started separating the tangles. When I finished, it seemed to look half-descent. I was debating whether or not leave my hair down. I pulled it up, but then just got irritated, so I just pulled it down.

I looked at it one more time, but I couldn't stand looking into the mirror too much, so I just walked out. I was grabbing my bag, which Alice had bought for me an year ago, when I heard a car drive up in driveway. I figured it would be Rosalie, but the sound of the engine was to low and quiet for it to be my truck.

I looked outside and I saw a silver Volvo. Edward was here.

I grabbed my jacket and headed down the stairs quietly.

He was outside of his car, waiting for me.

I closed the door very quietly behind me and walked towards him. I noticed that he was walking towards the passenger seat. He was opening the door for me. _Wow. _Not only that, but he gave me that crooked smile of his.

I was mesmerized for a minute there.

We were driving in silence for about a couple minutes, when he reached over his radio and pressed a couple of buttons and we suddenly heard music playing. He looked up at me and smiled.

I just smiled back and I don't know what exactly brought me to speak first and break the silence. "So where are we going?"

He also didn't expect my talking to him. He turned his attention to what was in front if him. "Well, I was thinking of hanging out in Port Angeles for the day, but before that, I wanted to get us some breakfast, before we left."

"Oh okay." Was all I said. I looked away, not wanting to even look at him. No matter how much I wanted to. It would just make me look like a hallucinating girl who can't keep her emotions together. That's all.

We stopped at a diner not to far from where my house was. Me and my parents always came here on Sundays. It was, I guess you can say a routine for us. At least I know what to order.

I was about to open my door, when Edward comes to the passenger seat and opens it for me. I gave him a smile and, of course I looked too long and he gave me his crooked smile. That smile made me sigh internally.

"So have you ever been here?" I asked.

"Umm, not really. I know Carlisle and Esme have been here a couple of times." I just nodded. Why did everything have so awkward?

We walked in and sat into one of the booths. He sat right across from me, so it was unavoidable for me to see into his eyes.

But not for long. The waitress had come to take our drink order, but I soon noticed how he was looking at Edward. I had looked up at her and he seemed to admire her beauty, but quickly looked back at me, as if remembering that he was with me. He cleared his throat.

This made me feel so insignificant. Ugh. I started regretting even agreeing to this. I looked down to the menu. The waitress had finally asked what I wanted to drink. "Coke." Was all I said, without even looking up from the menu.

"Okay, I'll be right with you, with your drinks." And she was gone.

He seemed to notice my expression. "Is something wrong?"

Without looking at him I responded. "No, I just can't decide what to get." That was a lie. I knew exactly what to get.

"Well," he said reaching with his hand towards me. He lifted my chin up to see his eyes. "Maybe I can help you with that." He then bent over the table between us. He was leaning forward, towards me.

* * *

**This they kiss? Did they not? Ha ha. I don't know. You'll have to see in the next chapter.**

**Well, first off, I would like to say is thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you times infinity for even reading this story. *cough* and reviews would be tremendously appreciated. *cough***

**Also, please let me in any chapter is you think that I'm going too fast in Bella and Edward's relationship or you think I am going to slow. I really want to get it right for you guys and I would gladly appreciate your thoughts and opinions.**

**Well, that's that. Thanks for reading and Happy New Years.**


	13. What a Laugh

**I finished writing this at my uncle's house. Ha ha. It's kind of funny when you look at them talking about soccer. Something I don't seem to understand. I'm Hispanic, but I just can't seem to understand their soccer-speaking language, but hey…what can I say? Ha ha. **

**Well, any who. Like always. I had troubles with this chapter, because I wanted to continue on with their relationship, but yet still keep it isolated, if you get what I am saying. But this chapter is somewhat shorter than the last. I will be continuing to try to write longer chapters for you guys. Well, enough with my chattering. On with the story. =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters in this story....sadly. *sigh* I do however own Tony and this plot. **

* * *

**Chapter 13- What a Laugh**

**BPOV**

_And if he really wants something with you, play hard to get. _Rosalie's words kept playing in my mind the whole time.

I looked the other way and Edward just managed to kiss my cheek. He sighed and sat back down. "I'm sorry." Was all he said.

The waitress came back and I think she saw our little exchange. Although I wouldn't really call it an exchange. Not at all. We ordered and it got more awkward then it really needed to be. Finally, Edward broke the silence. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Right when he said that, the waitress, who's name I had forgotten, set our plates down. She left without saying another word.

I just kept looking down at the food, which didn't look quite appetizing anymore. "No it's fine." Even if I wanted to let him kiss me. I'm not quite sure anymore.

We had finished up eating and, of course, he paid.

The long drive to Port Angeles was going to be a really long on Ugh. What a joy.

We got into the car and as soon as we started his gorgeous silver Volvo.

* * *

**EPOV**

I leaned towards her, across the table between us, but she suddenly turned away and I just managed to kiss her cheek. _Okay, that was a pathetic try. _

I said. "I'm sorry." Was all I said. I cursed at myself internally. That was too quick to get in on that type of stuff. The waitress had come back and I am pretty sure she saw our almost-earlier exchange. It was hard to concentrate on Bella, when she was around. She seemed older then me, but she didn't interest me at all in that way.

I was here to win Bella over. That was all. Mike and I need to talk about what I would get out of this in the end.

All the while, I looked at Bella, but she still seemed awkward between us. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She didn't look at me. _Great. I think I screwed it up. _

The waitress came back and placed both of our plates down in front of us and just left. Without even saying at least "well, that's it, if you need anything…."

"No it's fine." Was all she said. She was looking at her food and I was going to ask if she didn't like it, but I didn't want to mess this up any further.

We just ate in silence and I could feel the awkwardness rising higher and higher as time passed by without us even saying another word to each other.

I finally decided to at least try to get to know her. Plus…I didn't like the awkwardness between us.

"Umm, so…umm." Why was I so nervous? Ugh. Just ask a damn simple question. That's it!

"Have you ever been to Port Angeles?" Okay, that's a start.

"Yeah, I've been there a couple of time with my parents." She didn't look at me while saying this. Ugh. I really screwed this up. "How about you?" She looked at me with a smile on her face, but it was soon gone, and she just turned to look in front of her. Like if she wasn't supposed to smile at me or something.

I smiled before answering her. "Umm, our family goes their once in a while. WE tend to visit mostly during the summer."

"So you guys are planning to go their this summer, then?" She still wouldn't look at me.

"Well, yes. I really don't know when exactly, but hopefully soon. I need to get away from everything."

We were at a stop-light now and we both turned to look at each other. That's when I noticed her big brown eyes behind those big glasses. I broke away from her stare. "And by everything you mean…." She urged me continue.

"Umm, well. You know? Just things in general." She saw the frustrating look on my face, so she let it go.

It was a couple seconds later that she broke the silence between us. "So, what exactly are we going to be doing?"

"Well, like I said before. We are going to be hanging out in Port Angeles. But I'm not telling you what we're doing." She smiled and slid her glasses up. Oh how I wish she would just get rid of those already. She would at least look half decent.

I withdrew those thoughts for right now and focused on how I could get Bella to _really _talk to me. So I can use something to my advantage. This have better work. If not, this is a definite waste of time.

We drove all the way to Port Angeles trying to get to know each other, like I said. And I learned a couple of things of her as well. Not only is Bella Swan. Her full name is Isabella Marie Swan and she enjoys reading. One of her favorite books is Wuthering Heights and she also enjoys the play Romeo and Juliet. She seems to like English, but she doesn't admit. _This is something I can use to my advantage._

I didn't want to elaborate about myself, so when she asked me questions, I simply answered them very discreetly. I don't want for this to end badly. I told Emmett I wouldn't hurt her. I'll date her and then dump her. Simple as that.

This was somehow hard. In order for her to feel comfortable with me, she needed to see the Edward that she wants to see. I sighed.

At the corner of my eye I saw how she turned her head towards me and smiled.

I found myself smiling at this. I, of course, normally didn't do that. This shocked me. It's just because I got to actually know her a bit. That's all.

We were a the stop light now and it was about 11 o'clock. So far, I've gotten to know her more than she knew about me. This was good progress.

"So, I thought I'd tell what our first activity will be for today." She looked excited, yet terrified. I waited for her response. When I didn't get it, I had to ask what was wrong. "Is there something wrong, Bella."

"Umm, well, you said _first activity_." I waited for her to continue. "Well, I just don't want any expense on me." At this I laughed. "Why are you laughing?" She laughed along with me.

"Well, it surprises me that you're best friends with Alice. I thought you were accustomed with all of these so called expenses." She laughed while talking. "Well, I never really got accustomed to her excessive shopping. I'm like her personal Barbie doll. She always needs to alter every part of my wardrobe." _Well, it would help. _

"So where are we going?" She asked.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Review will be GLADLY appreciated. Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter! By the way, please check one of my new stories called _Please Come Again_. I have the first chapter up, so please read and review as well. Thanx so much you guys for reading!! =D**


	14. Space Needle?

**First of all...Thank you so much for being patient. I really appreciate it and I am so sorry for not updating. This chapter isn't much, but the next chapter will have all that good stuff you guys like. ha ha. **

**This chapter is just something I typed up. I felt like I needed to give you SOMETHING. I feel absolutely terrible, but hopefully the next chapter whould make up for everything. **

**I have to agree that Bella is in need of a backbone because up to this point..it seems she is really in denial of the whole situation, but then again, Bella is in fact trying to do something different. But no worries...she is growing. A can asure you of that.**

**Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own any of the characters. *sadly* But I do, however, own Tony. =D**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Space Needle?**

BPOV

He chuckled at me. "Well, if you really want to know…for our first activity we will be going on a ferry ride, which will take us to Seattle." I smiled at that. "Well, sounds like a plan."

We were still in the car and Edward was still driving towards our first destination. I was pretty excited. Of all the time I've been here, I have never been on a ferry before. I couldn't stop smiling. When we arrived in his Volvo at the _Victoria Express Terminal_, I noticed how all the girls turned to look. But they weren't looking at the car, but at Edward.

Something I didn't expect was for him to be so close to me. He even put his hand at the small of my back, guiding me towards the ferry. This seemed to gain girls' attention even more.

I suddenly felt self-conscious. I slid my glasses up to hide.

I wasn't sure how long it took for us to get to Seattle, but it felt like a long time.

The whole time on the ferry, we just talked some more. It seemed he wasn't really talking much and that I was doing all the talking.

We had arrived around the afternoon. Well…I really didn't know what time it was, but it was probably around 2 o' clock in the afternoon.

We were getting off the ferry when we passed a group of three girls. I heard them giggle. "Can you believe he is even hanging out with her?"

"Yeah, she's not even pretty." One of the other girls said.

Edward noticed my expression and by looks of his, he had heard them too. We were walking closer together and this time Edward didn't hesitate to touch me. He grabbed my hand in his, giving it a little squeeze. I looked up at him, but he didn't say anything. His face clearly showed some sort of frustration, but I wasn't quite sure what it was.

I didn't know what to think. Being around him made me nervous enough, but actually having him handle me with care was bitter sweet. _'Oh shut it Bella! It's not that easy.' _My conscious was telling me. _'Why now? Why is it that he is being all nice?' _Because he said he wanted to make it up to me, I answered. _'Oh, really?' _Yes. _'Are you sure about that?' _I really hated my conscious. Why was Edward being nice to me? Does he want to make it up to me?

I have to be careful, I just have to. I can't let my guard down around him. Guys have a way of sweet-talking their way to get to something they want. Their number one goal. They just don't seem to care about anyone they hurt to get to that one goal.

Or at least that's what Rosalie has told me a million times whenever she talked about boys to me. I never really paid attention to those types of things, though. For some odd reason, that's something I actually did remember. "Are you okay?" The voice of a god. _'Keep yourself together!' _My conscious yelled at me.

I simply nodded at Edward. I didn't even give a smile. That was good right? _'Well, that's a start.'_

* * *

**EPOV**

She seemed distant for a while. What was she thinking about? Oh, who cares?

Do I? Of course not.

Number one goal. That is all.

"Are you okay?" A simple nod is all I got. Hm…

We walked in silent for another 20 minutes. It was a bit awkward just walking beside her just not saying anything. I usually had this natural tension to talk to girls and charm them, but nothing really came up with Bella. That was strange.

Soon enough, she decided to speak. "So where is it that you're taking me?" I think it was time to tell her. "Well, we're just going to explore the city, if you'd like."

"Well, I don't have much choice, now do I?" She simply laughed like she made the funniest joke ever.

I giggled at her remark. "Well, no. I guess not. But I do promise it is going to be fun." She looked at me, straight in the eye, and smiled. Not too long, she looked away.

I was left without words. Weirdly enough, I felt…comfortable.

* * *

**BPOV**

"So you're taking me where?" I looked at him confused.

It had been a couple of minutes after, in which we were walking on the streets of Seattle, discussing the plans of our day.

"Well, like I said. We're going to walk around the city and surprise you with a couple of things." He looked at me like he was reciting a recipe for some kind of chef-made meal. "And then, I'm taking you to dinner at the Space Needle." We were walking at a much slower pace this time.

"The Space Needle?" I completely stopped in my tracks.

He noticed soon enough that no one was standing beside him. "Bella?" he turns around. "Is something wrong with the Space Needle?"

"Well, no, but isn't the attire like…fancy clothing or something?" I looked down to my wardrobe. Yeah, definitely not fancy. Not one bit.

I was still looking at my wardrobe when I hear Edward's big laugh. Was he laughing at what I was wearing? I look straight at him, giving him a semi-stern look.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No, of course not. Just at what you said. You seriously don't go out much, do you?" Okay, a little harsh. Of course I do go out! I mean as much as other people, but I do. I was about to complain when Edward interrupted me, obviously noticing my discomfort of his words. "Well, I didn't mean it that way, Bella." I didn't say anything.

I didn't say anything. I walked past him, and continued walking. Next thing you know, Edward caught up to me and apologized some more.

"Edward, it's fine, really." He stopped apologizing.

He was opening his mouth to say something, but I quickly stopped him. "I'm used to it. Really, it's fine." We continued walking.

It was quieter, simply small-talk.

* * *

**Thank you once more for reading. I know this chapter wasn't much, but I still hope you liked it. Please review. I really want to know what you guys think about the story. I would really appreciate the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. Random Questions with a Catch

**Hello there. Here is another chapter. Yippe. Ha ha. =D **

**Well, thank you for taking the time to even read this story and thank you for the reviews. Completely appreciate it. I know I say that a lot, but I really do apprecaite it. I have nothing much else to say, so let's move on with the story. Which is why you guys are even here, reading this, huh? Well, proabably not. Well, whatever. Let's get this show on the road! **

**Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't think this is necessary, but what the hey...I do not own any of these characters...sadly. I do, however, own Tony and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Random Questions with a Catch**

**EPOV**

The silence and small-talk wasn't enough for me. It was getting too awkward.

"I need to ask you something." I stopped abruptly turned to her. I needed to know.

I must have caught her off-guard because she stumped to turn to me, and stumbled over something. She was close to hitting the ground, but I quickly embraced her in my arms, catching her. "Are you alright?"

She turned to look at me straight in the eye. Our faces were very close, but I abruptly stood and looked at her. Bella simply did that thing that she does with her glasses. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"What was it that you wanted to know?"

"_Everything_." She was caught off guard by the way she kept looking everywhere but at me.

It took her a while to answer me. I guess she didn't know how to respond to it. She opened her mouth to say something. "What do you mean," she cleared her throat. "by _everything_?"

"Well," What was the best way to explain my question? "Your story?" That sounded more like a question…even to me.

She giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, I don't think I'm interesting enough. I mean…I don't know." I kept looking at her without noticing that I kept my eyes on her. I noticed how hard it was for her to come up with words.

She kept smiling and looking away again and again.

For some reason I liked looking at her struggle with words. Most people would simply babble on about themselves when asked. Not that babbling bothers me, but it's refreshing.

"I don't know what to say." She said, laughing.

Smiling, I decided to give her a break. "Okay, how about this…" I held out my arms, displaying something in front of me. "I just ask you random questions."

"Sounds…easy enough."

I giggled.

She took one quick look at me. She soon noticed something about my expression that led her on to believe that there was something more to the random questions. "What?" She asked with a frightened tone.

"Well, there _is _onecatch to these random questions." I said.

She simply nodded.

I continued. "Well, the catch is that…" I turned to look at her just to check if she was following along. She noticed that I had paused and turned to me as well, but I was the one who looked away, before continuing. I cleared my throat. "That no matter how random the question, who absolutely _have_ to answer. We will take turns. We can even do this until we get to the Space Needle if you want."

"No matter what?" She asked, nodding.

"Yup."

"Take turns?" She looked at me.

"Yes."

"Until we get to the Space Needle?" She looked back ahead, while speaking. She didn't let me respond. "Okay, deal." She pulled her hand out from her pocket, in front of me.

I just looked at it. "What?"

"To make it official." I nodded and took her hand in mine. It felt…nice.

* * *

**BPOV**

"I was terrified, yet excited all at once.

Terrified at what he was going to ask and excited to find out more about what he was all about.

The first couple of questions went on pretty innocent.

"_What's your favorite number?"_

_Or…_

"_What's your favorite kind of food?"_

And so on…

Then we began to ask _the_ most random and creative questions.

"Okay, I've got one." He said. We were at a souvenir shop now. It was a small store called _Ana's Gift Shop. _Simple, yet very nice place. "Okay, shoot." He was holding up a bundle of key chains, trying to decide which to choose. "If you had to choose from any brand of dog food to live on for the rest of your life, what would it be?" I laughed. That was too random.

He followed along with my laughter. "Don't laugh, just respond."

"What happened to human food?"

"Well, it's gone."

"Where did it go?"

He giggled. "Are you serious?" He looked up at me and I gave him the most serious face possible. It seemed to work. He looked back down to his key chains. "It just disappeared."

"That's weird." He stopped looking once more at the key chains, and looked at me. "And how exactly is that weird?"

I was looking at the different colored pencils that had _Seattle _carved on the side of them. "Well, that _all_ that food would just simply…" I looked up at him to see him looking at me with true curiosity in his eyes. "_disappeared_." I said.

I looked back down to the pencils.

All I heard from his end is a bit of laughter. "Just answer the question, please."

I caved. "Fine. Umm, I think it would be… some pedigree. You know those cans with all that meaty goodness." He just laughed at me. "I am so glad I amuse you!" I laughed along with him.

"Okay, your turn." He went back to looking at the key chains. "Which one did you choose?" I gestured to the key chains and he followed to where I was looking.

"Was that your question?" Was it my question? I decided to go along with it.

"Was it random?"

"Sort of, I guess" He responded.

"Well, then I guess it is my question." I laughed at him.

By the look on his face, it seemed as if he was debating whether or not my question counts. I was about to ask another question, but he spoke before I can do so. "Well, I'm debating on these two." He held up the two key chains. One was a navy blue with the Space Needle on it, and another was simply a green with the words _Seattle_ on it.

I moved to a rack that held postcards, while still looking at the key chains Edward was holding. "I like them both." He stopped holding them in the air and just looked at them. "Exactly my dilemma."

"Then just get both." He shot his head up to me. "That's not such a bad idea."

I was rummaging through all the postcards, when I came across one that had a picture of the Space Needle. It kept popping up everywhere in my mind. I simply giggled.

"What's so funny?" Edward walked over to where I was standing, and took the postcard from my hand.

"Nothing, just reminded me about where we're headed this afternoon. What time were you planning to go there?" He didn't his eyes off the postcard. "Umm, at 12:30. I made reservations."

I took out my cell phone to check the time, while Edward rummaged through more of the postcards. What I didn't expect to find a text messages. It was from Rosalie.

_Hey Bella. Don't want to interrupt, but just let me know when you are going to get back. Just so I know when to bring your truck back. Okay?_

_~Rose_

I decided not to text her back. I checked the time quickly.

11:54 pm.

"Umm, Edward how far is the Space Needle from here?"

"Is that another question?" He smiled.

"No…it's just that it's almost time for 12:30." He quickly shot his head up asking me what time it was.

"11:54."

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but it's about twenty minutes from here if we walk. Let's get out of here?"

"Sure."

We grabbed what we were going to buy.

By the end of our little adventure in that store, Edward ended up with his two key chains, plus a postcard. I, on the other hand, ended up with two pencils and a postcard.

We resumed out random questions.

With every random question, came either random answers or pretty reasonable ones.

"Your turn now." I said.

* * *

**EPOV**

"I guess it is." I hadn't thought what to ask her, so I said what random thing came to my mind. "If you had to live with just one book, but just one," I pointed with one finger. She nodded for me to continue. "Which book would that be?"

"I can't choose just one book. That's hard."

"You know the rules Bella. Answer no matter what." She sighed.

We were getting closer and closer to the Space Needle now. Probably five minutes away.

"Well, I do read _Wuthering Heights _a lot." I nodded in agreement. "So I guess I would choose that book."

We were getting closer now. "Your turn…"

She thought for a moment before speaking. "Umm, name your two biggest fears."

I didn't expect her to tell me that. "That's not a question." I laughed.

"Fine," she said. "What are your two biggest fears?" I sighed, not wanting to answer this particular question. Then again, I could just lie.

"Well, heights, for one. I've always been afraid of heights since I was little. And second…" I paused. "I can't really think of anything."

"Oh come one Edward. You must be afraid of something other than heights." She nudged me. "No, not really."

"You know the rules Cullen." She's called me Cullen. Hmm.

"How about you get back to me on that one." She gave me a stern look. "Fine. Your turn." I had to think about this next one.

"I've got it. I think this one is simple enough and random."

"Okay, shoot."

"If you were stuck on an island and you were only allowed to bring only three items. What would those three items be?"

I saw Bella's head lift up. "Wow."

"You would bring 'wow' to the island?" I laughed, but then I followed where her eyes were looking.

We were here. The Space Needle.

* * *

**A/N: I have never been to Seattle [even though I would like to] so it may be a little off. I hope you guys liked it. This chapter basically just showed some sort of a friendship developing between them. I would apprecaite your reviews on what you thought. =D**

**Thanks again for taking the time to read this story.**


	16. Emergency Text

**Well, here's the next chapter.**

**Sorry it took so long. End of the school year..finally! Well, one more week to go. ha ha.**

**Well, this chapter is kinda short, but it's probably just a jump back to reality for both Bella and Edward, so enjoy!! =D**

**..................and review. ha ha. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16- Emergency Text**

**BPOV**

The view was amazing. Simply amazing. I didn't answer Edward's last random question, but I think he forgot. I didn't want to bring it up again. It seemed meaningless now that we were here.

Next thing you know, he grabbed my arm and we practically ran to the Space Needle. He seemed pretty excited to be here.

"Excited much?" He simply turned and smiled at me once we got near.

We were seated pretty quickly at out table. I had the feeling that he had been here many times before, but I didn't bother asking.

We both picked up our menus and looked at it. I was lost.

"Lost?" I looked up. I just nodded.

Next thing you know, the waiter came asking what we'd like for an appetizer. Although, he was directing the question towards me. Damn them and their 'ladies first' remark. I looked at Edward for answers. He knew I didn't know what to say.

"Um," he said, opening up the menu. "She'll have the _Washington Dungeness Crab Cakes _and as for me, I would like the…" he took a moment before answering. "The _Caramelized Onion and Blue Cheese Tart."_

And that's how things went. He ordered what he'd think I liked and we kept going with our questions.

The view that the Space Needle provided was absolutely beautiful and the restaurant itself was gorgeous.

It was interesting the things we asked. I learned that Edward was afraid of the dark when he was younger. It was hard for me not to laugh at that, but then I told him how clumsy I am and I was listing the times I've fallen. He couldn't help laughing at those.

"So what did you do after you fell in front of everyone?" He was still laughing.

"Well, I was seeing all these faces look at me, so I got up and I ran." I looked down embarrassed. "I ran as fast as I could out of that cafeteria." I didn't want to look at him.

I felt his hand under my chin.

He lifted my face up to his and I looked at him in the eyes. "You shouldn't run away." Was all he said.

"Here's the chec--" The waiter came, placing the check on the table. "I don't mean to interrupt, but lunch hours are almost over."

Edward just nodded and gave him back the check along with money. "When did you put that money in there?"

He laughed. "Let's just go before they get angry with us, okay?" I didn't say anything.

We walked out of the Space Needle in silence.

"Thank you for that. You really didn't have to, but thanks."

We were going back the way we came to enjoy the rest of the stores, but like mostly everything in my life, it had to end.

My phone.

I checked my phone and it was a text from Rose. I looked at Edward and then we both looked at the phone. I opened it and it said in big letters:

_BELLA!! EMERGENCY!! YOU HAVE TO GET HOME! CALL ME WHEN YOU GET THIS MESSAGE!_

_~Rosalie_

Edward must have read it too by the look of his face. "We need to get home." was all he said.

He took my hand and we took a cab up to where the ferries were. He was silent for whatever reason. I took the time to call Rosalie while I had the time.

She picked up at the first ring. "Bella! Where are you?"

"We're on our way home. Please tell me everything."

"Well, Alice was already suspicious enough, but knowing that both of you were gone at the same time set her 'there's a problem' alarm."

"Look were going home an--"

"Listen to me Bella. I think Alice is right about Edward." I was in plain shock.

I looked at Edward, who was looking out through the window. "What are you talking about Rosalie."

"Well, Alice was telling me how he has never been this kind to you."

"But you know why Rosa--"

"Yes, he wants to make it up to you, but Bella…think about it. Why else would Edward Cullen be nice all of a sudden if there wasn't anything in it for him?"

"Rosalie, I have to go. I'll see you when I get home."

"Bell--!"

I hung up.

What was Rosalie talking about? I mean, Edward wouldn't do that to me. He just wouldn't.

He caught me staring at him, and he gave me that smile of his. It seemed like a genuine smile, but I didn't budge.

We got to the ferries in record time. He got off the cab after Edward paid him, but I needed to tell him something before we got on. I quickly grabbed him by the hand before he could go any further. "Edward, why can't we just tell Alice that we're friends. Don't you think that would be easier?"

He sighed. "Because Alice wouldn't believe me. She thinks other wise."

I didn't say anything.

We got to his car pretty quickly after we got off the ferry.

It was quiet in the car.

* * *

**EPOV**

I could I let this get out of hand?

Now Alice is going to kill me. What am I supposed to say to her?

We were in the car, but she was silent. I was guessing she didn't want to talk. We were getting nearer to her house.

That's when it came to me. Alice yelling at me and Emmett pleading me not to hurt her.

"_She is my best friend, Edward. And I don't want her to get hurt."_

"_Bella's like a sister to me. You better not hurt her."_

Could I hurt her?

No.

I just couldn't. We were near her house when she spoke.

"You could just drop me off at the corner. You wouldn't want Alice to see you because I'm pretty sure she's at my house right now."

"I'm going to drop you off like any other person would." She didn't say anything, although she seemed shocked.

I saw her red truck in the drive way. Unfortunately, Alice's car was in the drive way.

'_Just to drop her off.' _I told myself.

* * *

**Well, I know it's short, but hope you like it. And sorry for not updating like I did for the last ones. Well, please review and thanks for reading. =D**

**~Edward-dazzles**


	17. Confusion Topped With Surprises

**Okay, so here is the next chapter! YAY. =D**

**Thank you guys for reading and for reviewing. Your reviews keep me going with this story. =]**

**A/N: Okay, in this chapter Bella and Edward experience even more confusion when bounced back into reality.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Just the plot and the charcter Tony.**

* * *

Chapter 17- Confusion Topped with Surprises

**BPOV**

We were in front of my house now.

"Thank you for everything Edward." He simply nodded and I got off the car.

Edward drifted away from where I stood. Alice must have seen him through the window because she came practically barging out of the house.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Alice."

"Where's my brother?" She obviously knew the answer to that already.

I didn't answer her. By the time Alice started telling me these things, Rosalie and Jasper came out. Jasper soon was behind Alice, trying to ease her mind.

She continued still. "Bella, he could just be play--"

I cut her off. "Alice, you don't know that."

"Yes, but I know my brother and what he's capable of. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I understand," I couldn't stand it anymore. I walked past them and ran up to the room. Why do they keep telling me this? Should I believe them?

**EPOV**

I should have stayed.

I kept playing in my mind all the way home. I should have stayed. That would have been a good way to go, but of course, I took the easy way out.

Once I was in the drive way of our house, I quickly went upstairs without any stopping.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Right there and then I heard a knock on my door.

I sat down at my desk. "Not now."

"Edward."

"Hey Emmett, I really don't want to talk to anyone right now. And I know what you came here to talk about."

"Well can you really blame me?" We came further into the room and sat down at the edge of my bed. "I warned you, Edward. And I came to ask you to give up on this bet" he paused. "and apologize to Bella."

I looked at him this time. "I can't do that."

"Either you tell her or I will, Edward. She's like a sister to me and if she gets hurt…"

He didn't finish his sentence and he just left.

I turned back around, facing my computer. I was more confused then ever before. But why? I have no clue.

I looked at my blank computer screen and I turned it on to keep my mind away from all this mess.

When I checked my email, there was the solution.

**BPOV**

He was online.

Should I talk to him?

I grunted. Just by looking at the computer screen made me feel horrible and so confused. What was really going on. And did Edward want? Was he interested in me? Or was he really just trying to apologize for he did?

I was debating wether or not I should talk to him or just forget any of this ever happened. But he soon answered that for me.

_**Piano-Ed: Hey.**_

_**Bells123: Hey. **_

_**Piano-Ed: I wanted to apologize for leaving you there…alone.**_

He was sorry?

_**Bells123: What do you mean?**_

_**Piano-Ed: Well, you were right. I mean if she shouldn't have 'hidden' our friendship from Alice.**_

_**Bells123: It's fine. **_

_**Piano-Ed: Well I know it's not, but okay.**_

What ca I say to him? This was even more difficult then talking to him in person.

**_Piano-Ed: Bella? You still there?_**

**_Bells123: Yeah._**

**_Piano-Ed: Will you be home tomorrow?_**

**_Bells123: Yes. Why?_**

**_Piano-Ed: well I was hoping to see you tomorrow._**

_**Bells123: Well I overheard that Alice will be sleeping over.**_

_**Piano-Ed: With Jasper!!???**_

_**Bells123: ha ha. No! Of course not.**_

I found it cute for him to be the protective brother. I never saw that side of him before. When he didn't answer, I continued.

**_Bells123: She will be sleeping in Rosalie's room._**

**_Piano-Ed: Oh._**

There wasn't much to say to him. 'Yeah'? That would sound too cliché. So I just repeated what his last question was.

_**Bells123: So you wanted to see me?**_

_**Piano-Ed: Well yes. But Alice will be there tomorrow.**_

I think that was her plan.

_**Bells123: Well, can I ask a favor from you?**_

_**Piano-Ed: Anything.**_

_**Bells123: Come over tomorrow around 9:30 in the morning?**_

_**Piano-Ed: What about Alice?**_

_**Bells123: Don't worry about her. Just come over. I have to go. See you tomorrow?**_

_**Piano-Ed: Yeah.**_

Oh sure…he can say that and he wouldn't sound cliché.

I didn't come down for dinner for obvious reasons.

Thank goodness for the spare junk food I store under my bed. No one knew that but Rosalie.

Maybe that's why she didn't budge on me to come to dinner as much as Renee did. She knew.

Sleep came quickly for me tonight. Maybe it was because of everything that happened today but all I knew was that Edward and I were getting closer.

**EPOV**

"Give up on this bet"

I couldn't quite sleep.

Emmett's words kept playing in my head like a non-stop record player all night.

I was mostly glad Alice wasn't here tonight. I knew she has things to tell me and they aren't very nice things.

I didn't know what I was going to do.

I got out of bed and took a long shower to get my head straight.

Right when I walked out of the shower, Bella's proposition came into my head from last night. At 9:30.

I freaked out thinking it was ten. I practically ran back to my room to check the time.

9:02 am.

I spent the rest of my morning wondering and contemplating on why Bella wanted me there at around that time.

No one was in sight once I got downstairs.

Mom must have been at the grocery store or where ever mothers go and hang out.

Dad must be at work.

And Emmett…well he's anywhere Rosalie is. I laughed at the thought.

I grabbed an apple from the kitchen and headed off to Bella's.

I was surprisingly eager to go.

I arrived at her home in no time. I was a little queasy knowing that Alice may be there, but luckily I didn't see anyone's car except Bella's truck.

I guess I didn't have to worry about Alice this morning.

I took one last bite from the apple and got out of my car. I knocked on Bella's door.

And there she was. Bella. She had a big smile on her face, and I had become comfortable with that.

She all to quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me inside her house.

"Come on, I have something to show you."

* * *

**A/N: So at this point both Bella and Edward are very confused about what their relationship really is. Is it a friendship? and that kind of stuff. They wonder where they stand. But in the next chapter or so they really start to open up to each other.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. I like to hear what you guys think. =]**

**~Edward-dazzles**


	18. A Meadow With Magic

**0_0 So you can kill me for not posting this sooner.**

**Well, sorry. Things have been hectic. A****nyways, the important thing is that it's here now, right?**

**This chapter is short, but I think you'll like it. ;] Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight..not even Edward. I do, however, own Tony. **

* * *

Chapter 18- A Meadow With Magic

**EPOV**

She pulled me into the house and closed the door behind her. "Where are you taking me?" Not that there was much to see. It was a simple house. I have never been in her home, considering the fact that I never talked to her, let alone hang out with her.

She grabbed my hand again. It felt nice. "You'll see." She had this huge smile on her face. I couldn't help but to feel excited. Then we went into her backyard. She was going to show me her backyard?

We stopped in the middle of it. What was I supposed to say?

"This is…cool." I gestured towards her backyard. "Tons of trees out here." I continued. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "What's so funny?" I smiled.

"This isn't what I was going to show you."

"Then…" She quickly grabbed my hand once again and we off into the forest. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Just be patient." She laughed.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Of course I do. I've been coming here for a while…." she paused. "It's my place."

I contemplated on that.

I didn't know what to say. So I kept quiet. We held hands the whole way there. I kept having that same feeling when she takes my hand in hers. What it was…I don't know. It was a feeling so unknown to me.

Bella took me out of my state of mind when she tugged on my hand. "We're here." She had the biggest smile I have ever seen. It reached her eyes.

Before moving any further, she turned to look at me. "I have never shown _anyone_ this." What a way to make me feel worse. I thought to myself.

I simply gave her an encouraging smile to proceed. She turned back around and began walking again. We suddenly walked into this magical place. A meadow. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

We walked towards the meadow in a slow pace. Bella let go of my hand and walked slowly and deeper into the meadow. She was taking it all in.

Even she, who has been here several times in her life, has to take it all in. It felt so peaceful.

Bella finally turned towards me. "So," she paused and gestured at her surroundings. "What do you think?"

"Well, it's beautiful and big…that's for sure." She smiled. I was hoping she would do that. I like it. "When did you start coming here?"

She came closer and grabbed my hand and sat down. I mimicked her, not loosing eye contact with her.

"Well I discovered this place around the time I started middle school."

It went like that for a while. We just sat there, talking about everything and anything.

"So…" I began. "Where is everyone?" My curiosity got the better of me.

"Well, Alice went shopping this morning with Jasper and of course Rosalie tagged along." She paused for a bit. "Well, Emmett goes-"

"Where Rosalie goes." I finished. We both laughed.

"Those two will end up together for sure. Don't know how, but they will" She said.

"How are you so sure?"

"Well, do you see the way they look at each other…?" She wandered off.

Suddenly, my soul took over. I took her face in both my hands and pulled her closer to me. I took her glasses off to reveal her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes. We stayed like this for what felt like eternity.

She then closed her eyes and I mimicked her. "Bella…" I whispered.

I leaned closer to her, when suddenly I felt a sudden pain on my forehead. I opened my eyes quickly and we both had out hands to our foreheads. "Maybe we shouldn't close our eyes." We both laughed.

After that it got quiet. What now?

Bella wouldn't look at me. I think she was embarrassed. "Bella…"

She turned towards me rapidly. "Yes?"

"When do your family and Alice return?" She seemed disappointed that I asked. She grabbed her glasses and placed them back on.

"Well, knowing Alice it could take a while. My parents will be here soon though." We both stood still, looking at each other.

"Bella, I think I should go." I stood up and I gestured for her to take my hand. She did just that and stood up, not quite looking at me.

She just nodded to my comment and didn't say a word. She began walking towards her house into the forest.

I don't know what happened but something inside me overtook me. I walked to where Bella was heading. I grabbed her arm and turned her around, facing me. She was in my arms in no time.

"Edward…what--"

I pulled her face towards me. I looked into her eyes, searching. Until our lips finally touch. She just melted into my arms. I never felt anything like this. It wasn't to long until we both needed to catch our breath. I let her go.

I can't believe I just did that. But… it didn't bother me at all.

I think Bella was as shocked as I was at the moment.

"So…" she began. "I think we should get going." She grabbed my hand. I'm guessing she got used to that, but of course I wasn't complaining. We walked back to her house in silence.

* * *

**BPOV**

Simply shocked.

That is what I am. Shocked.

We got back to house in silence. Holding his hand. I wonder if he didn't like it. I wondered.

"Thank you for showing me _your place_, Bella." I nodded. We were still walking towards the door. "Well…" He hesitated. "I will see you later."

That's when it got a little awkward. He reached to give me a hug. I imitated him, but we both went the same direction. That didn't go so well. We just settled for a hand-shake.

I couldn't help but laugh. After what happened out there, all we could give each other was a hand-shake. "What's so funny?" He chuckled.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Alright then. I will see you around then, Bella."

I both noticed both our hands were still attached. Edward drifte his eyes to where mine were and for the looks of it, he hdan't noticed either. He took advantage of that and kissed it my hand. "Good-bye." He gave me that crazy crooked smile of his and left.

I closed the door, and I as quickly as possible, trying not to fall, went running up the stairs and into my room. I ducked just below my window, not wanting to get caught. He was getting into his car. I can't believe I'm watching him. I feel like a child.

He left in that damn Volvo of his.

I checked the time and it was almost 11 in the morning. What now?

Not two minutes later that was answered when I hear the front door suddenly open.

"Honeyyy!!! I'm Home!!" I hear from downstairs. It was Emmett of course. I walked myself downstairs to see what the shop-a-holics brought home today. I laughed internally. Just then I remembered how weird it was between me and Alice.

Emmett was the first to see me coming down-stairs. "Good-morning sleepy-head."

"Good-morning sunshine. You're are quite the happy person today." We both laughed.

"Good-morning everyone." Only to notice that Alice was no where to be seen. Was she really that mad at me?

"She went home." Jasper answered, obviously recognizing my glare. "She'll be back."

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Where's Rose?"

Rosalie suddenly showed up at the door with a lot more bags. "Oh, let me get those." Emmett suggested. He grabbed her bags and they kept eye contact. "Thank you." Rose said. Both Jasper and I rolled our eyes. _At this rate they will be dating in their fifties._ I thought.

I laughed at that image.

"What's so funny Bells?" Jasper asked.

"Oh nothing." I smiled.

"Oh Bella…" Rosalie began, setting her purse down. "We ran into Tony at the mall and I invited him for lunch. Hope you don't mind."

My eyes went wide. Tony?

My mind suddenly went back to Edward's kiss.

* * *

**Okie dokie. So they kissed. Finally. Is Edward seeing Bella in a different light now? What about Tony?**

**So next chapter...**

**We are gonna' have more of Charlie and Renee. Mostly Charlie. And a possible confession??? :o**

**You will have to wait. ha ha. Sorry about that. **

**So I''m dying to know who you guys think will win? Tony vs. Edward? ha ha. I thinks its obvious but who do you like? Let me know. :]**

**Anways, I wouldn't mind any suggestions for the story. I absolutely love hearing from you guys! I love your reviews! They keep me from giving up on this story. Please feed me. ha ha. Until next time...**

**~Edward-dazzles**


	19. What Now?

**_P.S. I clearly made a mistake with part of BPOV. I had put Tyler instead of Tony. My bad. ha ha. Which is why I re-posted it. sorry for the inconvinience. Thank you to Pochacco906 for pointing it out. Sorry for those who already read this chapter before I fixed it._**

**Okie dokie. Here is the long awaited chapter!!! :O ha ha. Thanks for your patience. **

**Hope you like this chapter!! :D Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters except for my dear Tony. :]**

_**Previous chapter:**_

_**Rosalie suddenly showed up at the door with a lot more bags. "Oh, let me get those." Emmett suggested. He grabbed her bags and they kept eye contact. "Thank you." Was all Rose said. Both Jasper and I rolled our eyes. At this rate they will be dating in their fifties. I laughed.**_

"_**What's so funny Bells?" Jasper asked.**_

"_**Oh nothing." I smiled.**_

"_**Oh Bella…" Rosalie began, setting her purse down. "We ran into Tony at the mall and I invited him for lunch. Hope you don't mind." **_

_**My eyes went wide. Tony? **_

_**My mind suddenly went back to Edward's kiss.**_

* * *

**Chapter 19 - What Now?**

**EPOV**

I began driving home, thinking about Bella…and that kiss. I found myself caressing my lower lip more than once on my long way home. Just the thought of my home, made me feel worse. It just reminded me about Alice, the bet, _and Bella_.

_I can't go home. _I thought. I need to breathe. I took a sudden turn on the dark, rainy street. It was a good thing Forks isn't as crowded with cars as any other city. I would have driven right into the other car, on the other lane.

I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I couldn't go home. Not now.

I drove the farthest I could go. This gave more then enough time to think. About this stupid bet, about Alice's threats, and most importantly, Bella. Just thinking about what I got myself into. It would be best to just end things with Bella. End things with Bella and all of it will go away. Simple as that. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of being free of all this guilt.

But suddenly, Bella's angelic face came rushing back into my mind. I can't do that to her and I won't. She doesn't deserve that.

I sighed. And she doesn't deserve what I'm doing behind her back either, but what can I do? This seemed to frustrate me even more then before.

I was at a stop sign, when I finally noticed where I was. In front of Newton's store.

I drove into the parking lot and took up an empty parking spot, but I didn't get off my Volvo. I just stared at the front door, arguing with myself.

Should I go in? _No._

Should I talk to Mike? _No._

Should I go home now and keep going? _No._

Should I tell Bella everything? _No._

What should I do? _That is something I didn't have an answer to. _

I didn't go into the store to speak to Mike, I didn't go home, and neither would I consider telling Bella about any of this. I just kept driving until I arrived at the spot where the game began with Bella. The bookstore.

I quickly get out of the car and walk to the front door. As soon as I open the door, the little bell sound rings, letting everyone know someone new arrived.

I decided I might as well add another book to my collection. There was no point of being here if I didn't. I skimmed through the literature section, reading the flyleaf of every book I picked up.

Nothing really interested me much. Other then the usual Jane Austen books that would catch my attention, but it would suddenly remind me of Bella. I put all of those back.

That's when I remembered what Bella was reading that one day she was here with Tony. _Wuthering Heights_.

I kept skimming through the literature section, but I couldn't find it. I tried looking again, and again, but nothing.

I decided to ask the salesclerk. As I approached the clerk desk, I noticed there was no one there. I looked around for the salesclerk or for anyone who worked here for that matter. Right then, I saw a girl in the usual polo t-shirt from the bookstore. She was stacking books into the shelves.

I walked over and tapped her on her back, which is something I shouldn't have done. She mustn't have been paying any attention because she was startled and the books she was currently holding fell to the floor.

I went down on one knee and began picking up the books. She did the same.

We both stood at the same time, when I heard her voice.

"Edward Cullen?"

I jerked my head to see who it was who recognized me, but I didn't know this person. "Yes?" She blinked back to reality when she realized I didn't know who she was.

I handed her the books back, while she closed her eyes and nodded her head back and forth. "I'm sorry. You don't really know me. We go to the same school." She suggested.

"Oh."

"I'm Jessica." She mentioned.

I didn't respond, not knowing what to say, so I just nodded.

"Jessica Stanley….from Biology and English class?" She asked, obviously trying to trigger my memory.

She seemed disappointed that I didn't recognize her. She looked down, giving up.

"Did you say you were in the English class?" She looked up. "Yes."

"Did you by any chance sit next to…Bella?" Her eyes went wide for whatever reason. "Yeah." Was all she said.

It got very awkward, but I remembered why I went up to her in the first place. "Um, I was wondering if by any chance you might know where the salesclerk might be. I need assistance."

"Ah." She stretched her arm in front of her, towards me. "Jessica Stanley, salesclerk, at your service." I couldn't help but to laugh at her gesture, and took her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So was it that you need assistance with?"

She started walking towards the salesclerk counter, so I followed. "Well, I was looking for _Wuthering Heights_. I couldn't find it on the shelves. Either it isn't in store or I'm completely blind and didn't see it. She nodded and all I heard was her clicking and clacking on the computer key-board.

"Yeah, you are completely blind." We both laughed. "We have two of them in store at the moment." She stared into the computer for a couple of seconds until she gestured towards the literature section. "Follow me."

She kept searching through the shelves. "You know…" she began. "I never took you for the reading kind." She moved on to another section, still looking for it. That book was very hidden. I would be surprised if she found it. "There are many things people don't know about me."

"Like what?"

"There is a reason why people don't know those things." I replied.

She didn't look at me. Obviously feeling badly at the way I responded. "Here it is." She pulled it out from way back in the shelf. "It was hidden behind some books." She handed it to me.

"Thanks Jessica." I said, holding the book up. She waved god-bye and I walked away, towards another counter on the other side of the store to pay for the book. There wasn't much of a line considering this wasn't such a big a book store.

The drive home was nothing of importance. I wasn't thinking at all of what I saw next.

Alice's car in the drive way.

I was in shock. _What would she be yelling at me this time? _I took up the courage to confront her, and be swayed by what she would tell me. I walked into the house quietly, looking around.

I didn't see anyone so I hurried up the stairs, realizing it was too odd that the house would be quiet, seeing as in Esme was always around. I left my book in my room and walked back down into the kitchen. She wasn't there. I had no idea why I was even looking for her in the first place, but as soon as I was wondering just that, Esme came walking in from the back door, leading to the back of the house.

"Oh, hello sweetie." I noticed she was wearing a gardening outfit. The apron, hat, and everything. "Hey mom. What are you doing?" I asked even though it was quite obvious.

She took off her gardening gloves before answering. "Well I thought the plants out back needed some watering."

"Why didn't you just wait for it to rain?" I giggled. She walked towards me, laughing, and hit me with her gardening gloves.

She walked past me towards a couple of bags in the corner of the room, which I didn't notice when I first walked in. "Here, let me help you with those." She took the bags, but I soon took them from her. I then noticed they were simply some flowers she had recently bought. "Do you need some help planting these, mom?"

She looked stunned that I even asked. "Sure, sweetie…" She took just one of the bags from me and I followed her to the back.

What I saw was marvelous. I would have thought that she would have planted the flowers in random places, considering all of the mossy-looking trees out here, but she assembled them in way that made it seem like a paradise. "Mom, this is amazing."

"Thanks honey. You can set the flowers down there." She pointed towards the table.

We were standing on our deck, looking out into the backyard. I looked down to the deck. "Mom, I can't believe this deck is still standing." She smiled. "Edward, as long as we're a family, it will always be standing." Oh that's right. I forgot how much this deck means to Esme. She believes the deck symbolizes our family in a way. Carlisle had first built the deck when we moved in. Esme thought he was never going to finish it, but on their wedding anniversary, Carlisle surprised her with the deck being finished. According to Carlisle it was the "foundation of our life as a family."

"So what are you doing next?" I asked.

"I think I'm going to set a couple of flowers on that corner." She said pointing to the left corner. "It needs more color to contrast with all this green."

"Yeah…" Was all I could really say.

She turned to me and had this humble expression. She seemed to catch the tone of desperation in my voice.

"Honey, you don't have to help me if you don't want to."

"Oh, it's not that mom. I'd be glad to help you. It's just that…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Edward, is something the matter?" She made me comforted and the truth was that I really wanted to tell someone and Esme was the perfect person to talk to.

"Mom…" I hesitated. "Have you ever done something that you just can't seem to found your way out of?" She didn't seem stunned that I had asked such a question.

She sighed. "Well, Edward, we all find ourselves stumped at least once in our life, and we all somehow figure things out in the end."

"But what if it seems quite impossible. Like anything you do to try to fix things would hurt someone in the process?" She took in what I said.

"Well, you can't please everyone, Edward. It might hurt, but it's best to fix things before they get worse." She smiled. "Whatever that problem may be." She added.

She looked me in the eye and gave me this big grin. She opened her arms before saying, "Come here." I laughed and hugged her.

"Alrighty then mister. Let's get started, shall we?" She put both her hands together and slid them against one another as if she were a master mind at this. I smiled.

**BPOV**

Tony.

Tony is coming over.

Tony is coming over for lunch.

It took me a while to process what was going to happen in the next couple of hours. Tony would be seated with all of my family.

"Bella? Are you okay." I snapped out of my trance once I heard Rosalie's voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. Um, I have to go upstairs. Excuse me while I go…and breathe." I hurried up the stairs, but Rosalie caught on quickly. "I'll come with you." We left both Jasper and Emmett by themselves.

I walked into my room and left the door open for Rosalie. She was pretty quick to catch up with me. She closed the door behind her while I sat down. "Okay. Spill."

"It's nothing. It's just that Tony is coming over." Rosalie looked expectant. "And….?" She budged. "I just don't want him to get the wrong idea is all." I sighed.

"Bella, Tony is a great guy. I know he may not be Edward, but…" She ran out of words.

"Rosalie, I can't force myself to like someone I don't like. Tony is an amazing guy, but a friend is all I see him as."

Rosalie sat beside me and just hugged me. We stayed like that for a while, without saying one word to one another. Just the thought of him being here was making my situation worse. I gave a big sigh. Rosalie felt my stress.

"Bella, look…" She pulled me away from her body, while I tried looking anywhere but her eyes. "Bella, look.." She pulled my face towards her. I was forced to look at her. "Tony, will always be your friend, but all you have to do is re-ensure that you feel the same way about him, like he does for you." She let go of me once she was done lecturing me. Once she did, I looked down. "Alright." was all I said.

Rosalie got up and patted me. "Now lets get ready. Mom and Dad said they were going to bring over some movies and some pizza for lunch." She smiled and turned, walking out the door.

My mind still went back, racing to my situation with Edward. What was I supposed to do?

**EPOV**

Esme and I finished gardening by the time Carlisle got home. We were just cleaning up, when he walked through the back door. "Oh, there you are. Where is everyone?" Carlisle walked over to Esme and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Everyone is gone?" I asked out of curiosity. Especially towards one person I've been trying to avoid. Alice.

"Well, I thought everyone was gone, but Alice is still up in her room." Oh. Just great.

"Alright, I think I'm going to go talk to her." I might as well get this over with. Both Esme and Carlisle didn't suspect a thing. I quickly walked in through the kitchen and made my way up the stairs. I was nervous to talk to Alice, to be honest. Alice and I were really close is middle school, but entering high school, we simply drifted apart. Ever since then we never saw eye to eye on things. Now, when it came to Bella, Alice was a little more protective upon her statements towards the situation at hand.

I sighed when I got to her room door. I knocked on it once, but she didn't come to the door. I was about to knock on it another time, but she abruptly opened the door. "Finally." I'm guessing she knew I would come up and talk to her. She had that ability.

"Yeah, Carlisle told me you were here and…" I said before being interrupted.

"Edward, we need to talk." Well, she knew how to get right down to it. Next thing you know I'm getting pulled into her room and being pushed into a chair, facing my tormentor. "Spill it, Edward! What is it that you're trying to do to Bella?"

"Nothing, Alice!" Then Alice really started getting violent. She smacked me on my shoulder, and pretty hard. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"Edward, all I want from you is to tell me what you're doing to Bella!"

I signaled my finger to my lips, telling her to quiet down. "SH! Would you zip it?" I asked, whispering. "Carlisle and Esme are downstairs! They might hear you!"

"Well, let everyone hear me Ed--!" I stood from the chair and put my hand over her mouth. "Look, I would tell you what is really going on, but you're not giving me the opportunity, alright?" It took her a couple seconds and she nodded. I let her go and sat back down.

Alice quietly stood, waiting for my explanation. "Well..?" She asked, frustrated.

"You really are an impatient person, you know that?" She was about to protest. "Alright, alright." I motioned for her to sit down.

She simply stood, ignoring my gesture. I didn't know where to start. Alice seemed to notice that. "Just start from the very beginning. What is it that made you want to be nice to Bella?" Alice seemed afraid to hear what I had to say.

"Well…just promise me you wont kill me until _after_ I say everything I have to say, alright?"

"Oh, Edward, just cut the crap and tell me already." I sighed before continuing.

"Okay, well it all really started that night you threw that party for Bella and it kind of, sort of started with this…" I was afraid to say the word. "bet."

"What…bet?" Alice seemed to be trying fairly hard to calm down, so I quickly continued.

"Mike was play--"

Alice sighed. "Of course, Mike had something to do with this."

"Would you let me talk already." I said frustrated. Alice motioned a fake zipper across her lips and 'threw' away the key.

"Well, there we were. I was watching Emmett play with Mike, when Mike wanted me to play along. He was mocking me, so I went for it, however I didn't know he was going to choose for me to do."

"So you ending up in that blind date stuff I had set up for Bella was a set up…?" She was looking down, thinking when she soon asked me the most vital question. "A set up…for what?" She asked to herself, until she turned to me. "What was the bet Edward?"

"Mike had bet that I couldn't get Bella to fall in love with me." Alice's eyes went wide.

"Edward! What are were you thinking? You know what will happen if Bella found out??"

I hesitated. "If she found out? You aren't going to tell her are you?"

"Of course I am! I have to Edward. She's my best friend." She clarified.

"But you can't Alice."

"And why not? Give me one good reason why I can't tell my friend the truth about your lies." She exclaimed.

"Alice, she'll hate me."

"Well, maybe that will be for the better. She should hate you for what you're doing to her!"

I sighed loudly and abruptly stood from where I was seated. "You can't Alice. You don't understand." I was standing right in front of her. She truly seemed afraid of me now.

"Make me understand, Edward."

"Look…" I said, catching my breath. "I've grown…fond…of Bella." I looked away and sat in the chair once more. I needed to sit. It was quiet for a couple of long seconds, while Alice tried to make sense of what I had just told her. It felt like eternity before she broke the silence.

"Edward," She kneeled to my eye level. "what is it that you feel…for Bella?" I heard the pain and concern in her voice.

"Alice…" I sighed. "I don't know exactly. I just know I like being around her and she makes me feel…" I turned to look her in the eye. "real. I don't know how to explain it."

All Alice did in response was hug me and sigh at what I had just told her.

"Okay," I continued. "I'm done saying what I have to say. You can go ahead and kill me now."

* * *

**Alright, so there it was. :] One thing I must say is that I did not add more Billy or Renee in this chapter like I said. Sorry. -_- That will be coming up in the next chapter. :] I hope you enjoyed it and the only way I will know if you did, is by reviewing!! Please review. :DDD Thanks again.**

**~Edward-dazzles**


	20. Three Strikes and You're Out!

**Author Note: Hello. So I was supposed to post this Friday. My bad, but it's here. :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, except for my lovely Tony. **

**So read and review. Enjoy! :]**

_**

* * *

**_

**Previous Chapter:**

_**I sighed loudly and abruptly stood from where I was seated. "You can't Alice. You don't understand." I was standing right in front of her. She truly seemed afraid of me now.**_

**"_Make me understand, Edward."_**

**"_Look…" I said, catching my breath. "I've grown…fond…of Bella." I looked away and sat in the chair once more. I needed to sit. It was quiet for a couple of long seconds, while Alice tried to make sense of what I had just told her. It felt like eternity before she broke the silence. _**

**"_Edward," She kneeled to my eye level. "What is it that you feel…for Bella?" I heard the pain and concern in her voice. _**

**"_Alice…" I sighed. "I don't know exactly. I just know I like being around her and she makes me feel…" I turned to look her in the eye. "Real. I don't know how to explain it."_**

_**All Alice did in response was hugging me and sigh at what I had just told her. **_

**"_Okay," I continued. "I'm done saying what I have to say. You can go ahead and kill me now."_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 - Three Strikes and You're Out!**

**BPOV**

I had already readied myself for what was going to happen. Tony was coming over and I needed to be his friend and nothing more. Which by the way I have both Alice and Rosalie to thank for putting me in this situation. I sighed at the realization. Neither of them was at fault. They don't know what was going on with Edward and me.

I came downstairs when I heard everyone hollering and laughing. Most of it came from Emmett.

I smiled and laughed. "Well, look who we have here." He yelled.

Emmett.

He was such a great person. Both Rosalie and Emmett deserve each other. I looked at Rosalie. She was clearly smiling and laughing with a sparkle in her eyes. She looked down nodding and she then spared her eyes to look at me.

I gave her a look and the smile on her face completely disappeared. Next thing you know, she's in front me. All I did was laugh. "Shut up, Bella."

"I didn't say anything, Rosalie." I kept laughing.

She simply kept quiet. She was really getting mad at the fact that I knew she liked Emmett. I honestly don't know what was keeping her from him. He clearly likes her too. It's oh so obvious to everyone, but either of them.

I tried changing the subject. "So are mom and dad here yet?"

"Yeah, they are on their way." She didn't get where I was going at.

I was afraid to ask, but I had to. "What about Tony?"

Rosalie noted my frustration. "He's said he was going to be just a little late so don't worry." She patted my back and gave me a huge hug. So hard that my glasses fell off my face. "My glasses."

Rosalie let go of me and I kneeled down to pick them up. I heard Rosalie give me an exaggerated sigh. "You know Bella…you really have to get rid of those awful glasses and start wearing contacts."

I gave her a stern look. "Rosalie, why would I go through all that _pain_? You know how I feel about having things _in _my eyes." Rosalie laughed at the memory that I brought up. "It's not funny." Giving her my warning didn't stop her from laughing, however.

"Bella, it's not my fault the first time you ever tried putting on contacts it ended in complete disaster. You staying at the eye doctors for an entire hour, until the burning ended was not my fault at all, so I think I have the right to laugh." I didn't reply to what she told me. I was a bit more anxious for what was going to occur with Tony then with the embarrassment I went through that day.

We heard Mom and Dad's car in the driveway. Rose went to go help, thinking they were carrying a lot. A couple of seconds later, Rose walked in the house with nothing in her hands. Renee and Charlie came in afterwards, carrying a couple of bags. I noticed some groceries were occupying some of them, but no pizza in sight. Obviously, I wasn't the only one who didn't notice.

"Aw, no pizza!?" I heard Emmett in the kitchen with the rest of the gang. Renee absolutely adored Emmett. She laughed at his comment. "No, they are delivering it, sweetie. Rose told us about Tony coming late so we didn't want to start our lunch event without him."

Tony. Right.

Charlie just seemed to nod at everything Renee was saying. Her adoration for Emmett was completely obvious because she approved of him. Renee, like everyone else, knows about Rosalie and Emmett. I think she wanted the same thing for Tony and me. Charlie, on the other hand, wasn't. I don't think he liked the idea of him coming over in the first place. I don't know why, considering he was a pretty nice person.

My mom kept talking about Tony, which I didn't mind. She obviously liked him. I just didn't feel okay knowing she has hope that there might be something between Tony and me. The more Renee kept talking about him, the more uneasy I became. Too much, I thought. I sat down on the couch, trying to keep my mind off the situation. Charlie came to sit next to me on the couch, clearly not wanting to hear more of Renee's speech about relationships and how love works its magic. She seemed to know. I laughed internally at my sarcasm.

"Hey, kiddo." Charlie was really bad at making conversation.

"Hey dad." It stayed quiet for a bit. We were both extremely dense when it came to talking about our _feelings_ to each other.

"So…" He began. "You seem a little distant from the rest of the group." I was honestly shocked at his assertiveness towards talking to me. So much that I hadn't expected it and I didn't know what to say. I didn't have to though.

"Alright, alright. Sorry. I know talking" he quoted with his fingers. "To your dad about something…"he paused. "Or anything really…" he thought about it for a second. "Anyway. What was I trying to say?" Like I knew.

"Oh right, right. Sorry." He laughed and I laughed right along with him, tying to play along.

"Look dad, everything is fine." I lied.

"You're lying." He exclaimed. My eyes went wide.

"No, no, no. I'm fine, dad I promise." I wasn't about to have a conversation with him about my issues.

"Bella," he began. "I may not be the best person to talk to, but I'm not stupid." He got me there.

I sighed. I didn't know what to tell him. I couldn't tell my dad what was going on, but I felt like I needed his opinion so badly.

"Dad…" I began. "Have you ever felt like you can't get out of a situation?"

He thought about it for a bit. "All the time." I laughed.

"But what if it's inevitable hurting someone?"

"Well, that's different." He sighed. I threw a big one at him. "Look Bells, you just gotta' wing it sometimes. Do what you feel is right."

I nodded. That's what I've been trying to do, but it's advice that I should have taken already. "Thanks dad."

Rosalie came into the living room, where Charlie and I were sitting. Right on time, I thought. I wouldn't want to go through another awkward moment.

"Tony's here." Rosalie motioned for me to get the door.

Of course, it came with a cost. I sighed.

"Ah." I heard Charlie say.

"Ah what?" I asked. He didn't respond; he just gave me a grin and stood up from the couch, and left for the kitchen. Oh great, I thought. He knows.

"I think the pizza is here." Rosalie followed after him. Before leaving the room, she looked over her shoulder and motioned for me to go for the door once again. I sighed again. I got up, hoping and begging for this lunch to be over soon and it hasn't even started yet. Pathetic. I passed the kitchen on my way to get the door and Renee was nearest to the action. She wanted to hear, of course. You can tell Renee was trying not to be obvious, but it wasn't working.

I took another breath before answering the door.

I wish I hadn't been the one to open the door, because as soon as I did, I saw something that I really did not expect...or want.

Tony…with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Bella." He was the first to speak. Of course I was too dumb-founded to even look up from the flowers in the first place. Oh, he probably thinks I'm flattered by the flowers, I thought. Dang it. It felt like I was in a dating baseball game or something and I was on Team Bella.

_Strike One! for Team Bella._

"Hey Tony," But I should be straight-forward with him. "You know you didn't have to get me any flowers."

Tony's eyes went wide. "Bella," Oh please, oh please don't say anything non-friend like. "These aren't for you…"

Now my eyes went wide. _Strike Two! _I couldn't speak. I felt completely and utterly stupid. Ugh. Why, oh why, oh why, Bella!?

He saw that I wasn't talking so he tried explaining about the flowers. "I got them…for your mom." Oh. "I didn't want to be rude, so I got her these as a gesture of gratitude for letting me come into her home." Well played Team Tony.

I was about to respond, when Renee came to the door. "Bella, why do you keep Tony all to yourself out there?" Of course, she would hear 'Bella's mom' being mentioned and she wouldn't miss entirely humiliating me. "Come on in, Tony." She gestured for him to come in. Renee played it all too well. Of course, she would root for Team Tony the whole entire time. "Oh those are very lovely, Tony."

_Strike Three! __And you're out! _Well played.

Tony hadn't realized he had been holding the flowers until Renee mentioned them. "Oh, they're for you." She handed them to her, completely oblivious of the fact that Renee already knew they were for her.

"Oh, you shouldn't have."

They were out of sight; into the living room, where everyone had descended. You could hear everyone greet Tony, in the living room.

I sighed. It wasn't until I felt the cold breeze that I noticed I still had the door open. I looked outside for a second.

"Bella!" I heard Renee call.

"I'm coming." I said.

I looked outside one more time, hoping _someone_ would just walk through this door, just like _he_ had this morning. I shoved my glasses up my nose before closing the door behind me. This ought to be interesting, I thought.

**EPOV**

"I'm not going to kill you Edward."

"Well, you should. It sure beats dealing with all this mess. I don't know what I'm going to do." Alice released me from her embrace and walked across the room, onto her bed. "Look Edward," She sighed. "I'm not saying to keep lying to her, but she's my best friend. I don't want her to get hurt."

"So I should tell her." I stated, looking at her bedroom door. I noticed her room had changed. She used to have these pink walls. Now, it's a simple color. Beige.

But it suited her. She had all these things in her room, though. On the right of the door, there was this collage of a bunch a pictures mixed with magazine cut-outs. The way it was assembled made it look like a piece of art.

"Edward," She sighed. "I know Bella, and the best thing you can do now is just tell her the truth…and how you feel about her." That part obviously made her happy.

"I think I already did." I blurted out without thinking.

Alice jumped off her bed. "What do you mean? You told her already?"

"I didn't exactly _tell_ her." I said. I still wasn't looking at her.

"Edward…" She said hesitantly.

"Well," I began. "We…we…"

"We, we what, Edward?" She exclaimed.

"We kissed." I revealed.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" And here I thought she would be yelling at me.

**

* * *

**

**So there it is. Hope you enjoyed and please review. I would really like to here your feedback. **

**I woudln't mind hearing what movie you would like for the family to watch on their lunch event. for the next chapter. ha ha. So go on and review. Thanks for reading. :]**

**~Edward-dazzles**


	21. Right or Wrong?

"_**Edward," She sighed. "I know Bella, and the best thing you can do now is just tell her the truth…and how you feel about her." That part obviously made her happy. **_

"_**I think I already did." I blurted out.**_

_**Alice jumped off her bed. "What do you mean? You told her already?"**_

"_**I didn't exactly tell her." I said. I still wasn't looking at her. **_

"_**Edward…" She said hesitantly. **_

"_**Well," I began. "We…we…"**_

"_**We, we what, Edward?" She exclaimed.**_

"_**We kissed." I revealed. **_

"_**Shut up, shut up, shut up!" And here I thought she would be yelling at me. **_

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Right or Wrong?**

**EPOV**

I didn't know how to respond to Alice's screaming. Well, to be honest, I wasn't sure about much anything really anymore.

"When did this whole kiss thing happen?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, just this morning."

Alice was about to ramble on again, but she caught something. "This morning? But…" She caught me. "You went over there didn't you?"

"She actually invited me."

"For what?" For what? To show me her secret place. Beautiful, I thought. There was no way in hell that I was going to tell her about it. "Just to hang out."

She didn't seem to believe me, but she dropped it. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I was kinda' hoping you'd help me with that."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

We stayed quiet for a little while. "Well…first thing's first." She paused and looked at me. "You have to call off this whole bet with Mike."

**BPOV**

Shoot me, shoot me, shoot me.

That is all that really went through my head the whole entire evening. From completely trying to avoid Tony and my mother trying to bring up my name every 10 seconds. This deserves a big round of applause because this is all a big show my mom is trying to make. Ugh.

While everyone was seated in the living room watching an action movie. Mostly all the guys were watching it. Emmett, of course, was playing close attention. Rosalie was in the corner chair, eating and laughing whenever Emmett would imitate one of the characters. I think everyone was laughing at him. Including me.

I somehow managed to mingle myself out of sitting next to Tony. I knew my mom was eyeing me from across the room, gesturing for me to sit next to him.

As a result of my stubborn-ness, I ended up sitting up the whole time, while everyone was enjoying the movie; hoping to survive this night.

By the time everyone settled into small talk, I was a bit more calm.

I somehow couldn't get Edward out of my head. I was a little worried, I have to admit. Alice isn't here, which could only mean one thing: They were talking. I hope she wasn't hurting him or anything.

**EPOV**

"We need to talk."

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Mike mocked. He turned his attention behind me. "And you brought back up."

"Oh shut up Mike." Alice commanded.

"Feisty now, isn't she?"

"Don't talk to my sister like that. We need to talk."

"I'm guessing it's about the bet, eh?"

"Yes, of course."

"Did you finally figure out what you're giving up if you lose." His ignorance was becoming more and more annoying every time he opened up his big mouth. "…cuz if you haven't, I have something pretty good." I sighed hard enough for him to hear my impatience. "Is something up?"

"The bet is off." I began walking away along side Alice. Mike, however, slid out behind the counter towards us, stopping me in my tracks.

"Wait, you can't just give up."

I turned around abruptly, that he bumped into me. "And why not?" I said, sternly. He put up his hands in surrender. "Woah, man." He hesitated.

We started at each other for what seemed like long minutes. I started turning around. "I wonder what Bella would think if she finds out about our little bet."

I took a step towards him, until Alice walked up in between the both of us, right up into Mike's face. "You wouldn't."

I couldn't say anything. The very thought of this whole bet thing being revealed to Bella by someone else ,other then me, is completely troubling.

"Well Bella deserves to know," He continued. "She deserves to know that you've been playing with her. Getting her to fall in love with you, by the end of the summer."

"Since when the hell did you start caring who gets hurt here, Mike!" Alice exclaimed. "You're the one who started the whole thing!"

"I'm not the one who's carrying out the bet, keep that in mind." Alice kept her mouth shut and Mike continued. "He had the chance to say no." He diverted his attyention back to me. "But he didn't." He continued. "He doesn't care about Bella…He-"

"That's not true!" I shouted. "I care about Bella."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it. You took advantage of the fact that she had a crush on you."

"Stop! Enough!" Alice yelled.

Suddenly, we hear something fall off a shelve a couple of isles down, near the exit. Someone was in a hurry to leave, I thought. Abruptly, I noticed something that stopped my heart short. Her work uniform looked extremely familiar. From the _bookstore_.

* * *

**...WELL...it has been a while. Ha. i know. -_-**

**You may all just shoot me for not posting in...FOREVER! SORRY!**

**This chapter was just a filler for is coming next. Sorry for the short-ness of it. But i think you guys will like the next couple of chapters. ;)**

**But I have the next two chapters already done, so you give me the word and I'll post them up. :D **

**~Edward-dazzles**


	22. The Little Birdie Almost Told

Chapter 22 - The Little Birdie Almost Told

**EPOV**

"Edward, what are you going to do?" Alice asked. "And slow down! You're going to get us killed!"

"Since when do you worry about the speed of a car?"

"Forget about the speed! What are you doing?" She said, changing subjects.

"I have to get to her first, Alice!"

"But how are you so sure she's going to tell Bella? We don't even know anything for sure. Don't jump to conclusions please."

"I don't know, but I have to make sure, Alice."

"Just think about it before you do anything rash, Edward." She turned back around, watching the road. "Promise me something."

I turned to her. "Anything."

"Promise you won't hurt her…"

My heart dropped. "Alice…" I sighed. "You know that's impossible given the situation at hand."

"Bella will hate me." I added.

"Edward…" I knew she couldn't tell me anything. It was the unfeasible to think that this will end without Bella getting hurt.

I just have to make sure she doesn't find out from someone else.

**BPOV**

It was almost over.

While the small talk was continuing, my mother and I were cleaning up in the kitchen. I hated washing dishes; it was always a task in which our minds wandered, and my mother surely didn't make any easier.

"So…" She began. "I like him."

"Like who, mom?" My voice sounded irritated to me already. I mean…I was getting irritated with the way this conversation was heading already.

She sighed, impatiently. "Tony, sweetie. I like him."

"Okay? Can you pass me those plates." I gestured to the plates nearest to her.

Renee sounded aggravated with my attempt to steer the conversation another direction. Before she opened her mouth again, the phone rang. "I'll get that." Anything that can get me away from her right now. I wiped my hands off on the towel and I sprang to the phone.

"Hello?" Complete silence. I was contemplating about hanging up, until I heard someone exhaling. "Hello." I repeated.

"Bella?" The voice sounded tired.

"Yeah?"

"It's Jessica."

"Oh hey Jess. Are you alright? You don't sound so well."

"Yeah, it's just that…." It stayed silent.

"Jess?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay, wha-"

"Bella!" I heard Renee call from the other room. "Hold on Jess." I put my hand over the end of the phone. I look up and see my mom pop into the kitchen with Tony.

"Tony is leaving. Walk him out, Bella." Oh boy. "I'll finish cleaning up here." She suggested.

Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. Thank you mother. Thank you very much for putting me through this.

I turned back to the phone. "Uh, Jess. Can I call you back?"

She sounded unwilling to let go of the conversation, but that was least of my worries right now. "Sure…" She said in a whisper.

I hung up the phone, while Renee moved the sink to finish washing the dishes. Out of habit, I pushed my glasses towards my face…even though they were perfectly in place. I guess it shows how nervous I am. I gulped.

Tony walked in front of me, silently. He opened the door and stepped outside. I expected him to say his good bye and be on his way, but I was not expecting for him to turn around to face me. I had to take a step back. "May I talk to you outside, Bella?"

I was dumb-struck. Oh great. This is not good. Not good at all. Oh geeez.

"Uh…." I turned around, and I spotted Renee spying on us. She swiftly went back to washing dishes once I made eye-contact with her. Ugh…why me?

"It'll only be for a second." Tony said reassuringly.

"Okay." I agreed. Why? I have no idea.

We both walk out, and I close the door behind me; expecting the worst to happen.

Without noticing, I push my glasses up again. Gosh, Bella. Get a grip! I cross my arms and try not to make too much movement. I didn't want to seem nervous around him. Just play dumb, Bella. I tell myself. Just play dumb.

"Bella," He began. "I know we barely know each other, but….I really like you."

It was hard keeping eye contact with him. How pathetic, Bella. "And I think you're a wonderful, sweet person. You don't seem to care about the latest trends or any of that stuff, and…I don't know…I like who you are."

I looked down in embarrassment. Isn't that what every girl would kill to hear from a wonderful, nice guy? What is wrong with me? Oh god. "Tony…" I look up and next thing you know, his lips are on mine. My eyes are fully open and my mind is racing. What is going on?

His lips suddenly move away from mine, and I am standing still, fixated on what just happened.

That is, until I hear tires screeching, not too far away from where I am standing. My eyes go wide.

There's only one person that I know who drives that vehicle.

"Edward…"

I ran back inside, without saying good-bye to Tony. I couldn't face him after this. I ran into Renee on my way up the stairs. I bet she was eves dropping.

At the moment, however, that didn't matter.

I ran straight into my room, locked the door, and leaped into my bed. I got under the covers and the tears soon followed.

Why am I crying?

I don't know what I was so irritated and frustrated at. The fact that Edward most likely saw me kissing another guy or that I am even crying over it? Maybe both.

"Bella?" Rosalie.

I couldn't bear looking at anyone, let alone talk to them.

"Bella? Come on…open the door." I didn't respond. "Well, I'll be down stairs. If you need to talk."

I heard her footsteps walking away. I had stopped crying, but I didn't have the will to move. I laid in bed for what felt like hours. I looked at the bed-side table, but it so happened that only fifteen minutes have passed by. I sighed.

Then I heard a beeping noise coming from my computer. I hadn't realized that I left my computer on.

It was a pop-up announcing that I had two emails.

**EPOV**

"Edward, I know you're angry, but please slow down. Us dying doesn't necessarily help the situation any further."

I was at loss of words. I didn't want to believe what I had seen. Bella kissing…that guy.

I didn't listen to Alice's request, but we got home faster. I'm not sure that's the place I really wanted to be at right now, but the farther away from Bella's house, the farther my thoughts were from her. Although it wasn't for much.

I went straight to my room.

What was I feeling?

It was making me so frustrated. What do I do? What should I do? Had Jessica told? Ugh.

Suddenly I heard my bedroom door open and in came Alice. "You should knock, you know!"

"Calm down, Edward."

"How do you expect me to calm down after what I just saw!"

Her mouth stayed shut. "Edward…."

I stood up from my bed, having to pace around my own room. Alice continued. "Are you…j-jealous?"

I stopped straight where I was standing, looking at Alice. "Don't be stupid, Alice. Of course not…" I heard my own voice lower its tone.

"You sure about that? Because you're making a big deal out of this whole thing with Tony and Bella, WHOM you're not even dating."

I started pacing again. "Please don't say his name."

"A-HA! You are jealous!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Alice. I'm not! I'm just frustrated…"

"Yeah sure."

"I am! I-I don't know if Jessica told Bella or not…is all."

"You don't fool me Edward Cullen. After everything you've told me earlier today…"

We stayed silent for a couple of moments. I was still pacing when we heard a knock at the door. It wasn't until I jumped at the sound of that knock, that I realized how tense I was. It was only Esme, however. "Honey, you have someone at the door asking for you. I think it's urgent."

* * *

Sorry for the wait...I was waiting for today since i ws getting wireless internet today! *sigh* I don't have to go to the library anymore. ha ha. Even though I didn't mind. It's just faster this way.

Well anywho...Hopefully I'm not disappointing anyone. :/ And I'm following up with these updates. I'm currently working on Chapter 24. Meaning...that I already have the next chapter! Just give me the word...And you'll have in no time. :D

Who do you guys think it is? REVIEW!

-Edward-dazzles


	23. The Little Birdie Must Have Told

Chapter 23 - The Little Birdie Must Have Told

**EPOV**

I walked downstairs, wondering who the hell would be bothering me right now and it didn't help that I was angry at the moment.

I looked up and who I saw made my heart drop.

"Bella…" My voice sounded drained…even to me.

It wasn't until I took a closer look at her, that I noticed that her eyes were puffy and red. She had been crying. My instincts were telling me to go and comfort her. But _I_ obviously didn't care…

"What are you doing here?" I didn't want to sound happy that she was actually here. I was mad and angry at her. For what, though...I didn't know. She didn't reply to my question.

I walked closer to her. "I saw you."

"I know." Was all she said.

That made me feel even more angry…Her coming here and actually admitting to me that she kissed him. Was I jealous?

"What are you doing here, Bella? Shouldn't you be at home!….with that-that Tony guy?"

She was looking down. "Why?"

"Why? Why! You kissed him, Bella!"

She let out a slight giggle. Why was she laughing at me? "Please stop pretending like you actually care or that you're actually jealous of Tony."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm not jealous of him."

"That's what I thought." It surprised me how she was kept her cool while I was the one who was yelling.

Then, I noticed that I was still inside my home, and that Esme and Carlisle were coming in to see what was going on. And Alice was, of course, eves dropping up stairs. "Edward! Why are you yelling at Bella?" Esme exclaimed.

"Mom…"

"I should go." Bella looked up at my parents. "I'm sorry for disturbing your household." She took a deep breath and walked outside and closed the door behind her.

I sighed.

I couldn't just let her walk home.

"I need to talk to her." Was all I said before running after her.

"Bella!" She stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around. "You still haven't answered my question…why did you come over?"

"I asked you a question too, Edward."

"Yeah, but I have no idea-"

She turned around with full force and addressed me with a strain voice. I could see she was trying to hold back tears. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Edward!"

I couldn't say anything. Did she…

"I know all about what you were doing…" I looked down, too ashamed to look at the pain that I've caused her. "Why?"

"Bella…." What can I tell her? That I'm sorry? I think that'll just make it worse. How pathetic of me.

"Bella." I heard Alice approaching behind me.

"Why! Alice…you knew about this bet. And you didn't tell me!" She let out a tear. "Alice…you're my best friend. Was this all a plan to humiliate me!"

"Bella. It's not like that. If you would just listen-"

"I don't need to listen to all your lies." She was directing that to me. "You fooled me, you know. You really did."

"Bella," I walked towards her. "Yes, it's true. But…things changed."

"Oh please!" She pushed me. "Don't tell me that _you_ changed, Mr. Perfect Edward Cullen. You never cared about anyone but yourself. You didn't change and I was stupid enough to fall for everything you told me. I hate you." Those words came like daggers that were headed right for me. I knew it would to horrid to hear her say those words.

She started walking away again after the slight moment of silence on my behalf. "Bella!" I ran to her and grabbed her arm; I turned her around with force. "Please listen to me. I changed…." I looked into her eyes. "I changed!…and I realized how much I truly care about you." She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Let me go, Edward." I looked into her eyes, pleading her not to do this. "Let me go!" I was determined to make her listen, until I felt someone punch me hard in the face. And next thing you know, I'm on the floor in pain.

"That was for my sister! Never! Ever lay a single finger on her again!"

"Jasper!" I heard Alice and Emmett scream his name at the same time. Emmett was holding Jasper back. Rosalie then appeared.

"Jasper, calm down!" She then turned to me. "This isn't the right way." Her eyes were piercing through me.

I stood up not caring about the pain that I was in.

"And you Alice," Jasper began. "You knew." He paused to look at us. "You knew and you didn't tell any of us!"

"Jasper it's not like that! You have to listen..." Alice pleaded.

"No, I don't have to listen to anyone, not even you."

"Jasper," I intervened. "Alice had nothi-"

"If I ever see or hear that you've been trying to get near Bella, You'll hear from me." I couldn't move or say anything. This was getting out of my control.

I took a good look around me and all that I have caused. There was so much going on at the moment. Alice asking if I was okay, Emmett holding Jasper back, Bella and Rosalie trying to calm him down, and last but not least, my parents. I didn't realize they were out here until I took a look at this mess.

"I suggest you all go home."

No one can really argue with Carlisle. Whatever he says goes. "You should all be ashamed; handling everything with violence." Esme came towards me and grabbed my face to examine. The entire time I was looking at Bella. I noticed her eyes were still that red, puffy color. They were cold and stern, yet they held something else I couldn't quite put my fingers on. Hatred, maybe. I held eye contact, not wanting to lose it; not wanting to lose her.

* * *

**Okay, so i know you guys wanted a longer chapter...which is why i have delayed this one. Because i wanted to add this one with the next one, but I was taking too long, so I just decided to post it how it is. But I promise I will have the next chapter long and pretty fro you all to read and enjoy. ha ha.**

**So tell what you guys think please. It's nice to hear from you guys. Did Edward get what he deserve or do you think he still needs a butt-whooping from Jasper? ha ha. Just let me know. I'm still writing BPOV on the next chapter, which hasn't been easy with all that's happened...but it will be long. Anywho. PLEASE PLEASE review. Thank you for even reading this story. Much love.**

**~Edward-dazzles**


	24. Gripping An Idea

**Well..haha. Here is the next chapter.**

**I apologize because i was supposed to have this posted like two weekends ago. **

**Well, i didn't plan to have to deal with stupid computer issues. :/ sorry. My battery charger has not been working, BUT now it is. Weirdly enough. ha. And some other stuff came up and I realized I wasn't really going to make this chapter longer for you peeps, and i apologize to you, but I rather have something for you then nothing. Especially sine it'll take time until the next chapter BUT NOT THAT LONG! ha.**

**Enjoy, I guess. haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, however, i do own Tony. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Gripping An Idea**

**BPOV**

It was getting dark and we were on our way home and Jasper was driving. He was driving fast, I might add. He was very angry. Especially with himself. He let things get out of hand and he yelled at Alice. Rosalie was in the passenger seat trying to calm him down. I had given up trying to help. I knew I wouldn't do any good. I mean…this was my entire fault.

All I could think about was the way Edward fell to the floor. Nothing could describe how much I wanted to run to him, to comfort him and be by his side, but I had to stay put. _Nothing he had told you was true. He lied to you. _I had to keep telling myself that. Maybe it'll actually help. I thought about it for a second…._Or maybe it'll take time. _I close my eyes and sighed at my utter stupidity. _This guy basically lied to you and ripped your heart right out, and you still have feelings for him. Pathetic, Bella. Just pathetic. _

I tried to keep my mind away from Edward and anything that reminded me of him. Anything to hold back my tears. My mind suddenly wanders back to that e-mail. I didn't expect Jessica telling me what she said. As soon as I read it I knew I needed to go to Edward's to ask him what that was all about. As soon as I saw his face though…his anger towards me for what he saw…I asked him why he did what he did. I was hoping he would just brush it off and tell me nothing was true, but he didn't…..

I closed my eyes and placed my head back, not wanting to think about this anymore. I felt so tired. I knew that deep down, I wanted to just fall asleep and wake up tomorrow morning, this being all just one big ugly nightmare. I would wake up still thinking that Edward actually cared about me like I cared about him.

And that everything we went through…our trip to Seattle, the meadow, our kiss… My head shot up. Maybe falling asleep wasn't such a good idea, I thought.

I looked at both my siblings. Jasper. I knew he was only trying to defend me, but Alice didn't deserve being yelled at, even if she did know. I hated thinking about me being the cause of their separation. I sighed in desperation. I didn't think it would be loud, but Rosalie didn't hesitate to look back to where I was seated. She gave me a faint smile.

I knew she would be bombarding me with questions when we got home. Questions that I would rather leave un-answered. I want to forget it. I want to forget everything and go back to how things were. How they should be. I sighed. I know I'm being ridiculous. _It's not going to be that easy._

I felt tears coming, but I didn't want to feel weak, like any of this affected me. I turned to look outside my window; everything moving so fast past me. I wish I can go back, before any of this had started. Out of the blue, I let out one single tear. _Not now, Bella. _I told myself. _Not in front of them. You need to be strong. Don't let him get to you._

I quickly swallowed my pride and wiped my tear away.

It was very quick, but we got home sooner then I thought. Jasper….I wonder how he's dealing with everything. He must hate himself for yelling at Alice. They aren't the type to argue.

I realized they both had gotten off the car and were waiting for me. I sighed, trying to hold myself together. As soon as I stepped out I looked at their worried eyes. I knew they wanted to talk to me. _Not now_, I thought. _I need time. _

"I'm going up to bed."

Jasper was about to say something until Rosalie cut him off. "Yeah Bella. You should get some rest. We'll talk later. Okay?"

All I did was nod. What was I supposed to say to them? I didn't want to talk, but I knew they wanted to make me feel better. I walked inside and then I saw two pairs of eyes on me. I knew they were expectant, but I somehow couldn't open my mouth to excuse myself. I simply walked, or more like ran, upstairs. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I walked in my room, shut the door behind me, and locked it. By now my face was filled with tears. _How could you, Edward? _I thought. And Alice…she knew everything. My best friend didn't even tell me.

I slowly, but surely walked towards my desk. I had to read it one more time. I had to make sure there was no mistake. Deep down I wanted, and I was hoping that she sent that e-mail to me by mistake. Maybe she was joking with me. Maybe she had written something completely different and I was hallucinating. But as I read along the lines, the feeling of uncertainty came back. _I heard everything,_ it said. _He was lying to you._ _I'm so sorry Bella. _I crouched down, not being able to sustain my own weight anymore.

I tried to keep my tears silent, but it was unbearable. I thought this was different. I believed him. Why? Why me? I feel so stupid for ever believing that this was different; For ever relying on him. Stupid, stupid, stupid Bella. Ugh. Why do you always have to be the one to be messed with? Why?

I kept letting my tears fall over my face. I didn't care who could hear me now. I didn't care for anything anymore. I picked myself up and fell onto my bed.

I knew what I needed to do…to believe what had happened and to forget him. However, as I gradually came to realize this, I knew that it wasn't going to be that easy.

**EPOV**

"I'm sorry Esme. I'll pay for it if I have to."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's just a vase." Esme responded. , letting go of my hand. "Let me go get some ice." She turned to Carlisle before she left. "Is it going to turn into a black eye?"

Carlisle came over to inspect my face. "Ah." I winked. "I'm afraid so, Esme. Jasper really did let one go on him." He gave out a slight giggle, until he spotted Alice in the doorway with Emmett.

I quickly stood up and walked towards Alice. "I'm so sorry Alice, I didn't mean to-"

She lifted her hand up to stop me from talking and came to take my place on the sofa. "It's not your fault Edward. I mean I knew this was going to happen. I know he'll come around though." She sounded so sure.

I nodded and turned to look at Emmett. I knew he wanted to say I told you so, but he didn't say anything. Instead he just stood there.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do…"

Esme came back in, handed me the ice, and sat beside Carlisle in the love seat. "Of course you do, but we're not going to beat you for answers, Edward."

"Son, what did you get yourself into? I got a call from Charlie Swan, telling me the situation at their place-"

"How's Bella?" I asked with too sudden interest.

"How do you think she is, Edward?" Emmett spoke for the first time since we all gathered.

"Emmett, I know what I did was wrong, but you have to understand-"

"Understand what, Edward? That you used her for a stupid bet?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, boys, calm down." Esme exclaimed, turning to Emmett. "Emmett, please let your brother explain."

Emmett, however, didn't feel the same. "Mom, there's nothing to explain. He broke her heart and now he's trying to justify what he did."

"Emmett-" Carlisle started.

"No dad, it's okay." I turned to look at Emmett. "I know what I did can never be justified, but you have to believe me. I wouldn't bother with this any longer if I felt otherwise. I know it's a lot to ask after all of what I told you these past couple of days."

"Yeah, I know. You said you wouldn't hurt her."

"But it's true, Emmett. I changed."

"Wait," Alice yelled. "Emmett, you knew about this bet too!" The look on her face said it all. She looked hurt.

Emmett just nodded. "And you didn't tell Bella?" Alice asked.

"Alice," I turned to look at her. "It was all my fault. I told Emmett I wasn't going to do anything harsh, besides he didn't want to hurt Bella."

"Well, it's a little too late for that, don't you think, Edward?"

"I know. And I'm paying for it. I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing to the wrong person, you know." Alice smirked.

"And," Emmett added, taking a seat next to Alice; leaving me the only one standing. "I doubt an apology will do you any good." To that I had absolutely no doubt of.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just wish I can talk to her and explain to her. Then she can truly decided what-"

I stopped my sentence to see Alice get up from where she was sitting. "Where are you going?"

"I want to make a phone call." Jasper I suppose. I knew she couldn't go long without hearing from him. I hope he doesn't retaliate like he did earlier. This whole thing was my fault.

**BPOV**

I had stopped crying as soon as I came to realize that my computer was making a 'ding' sound. It was an instant message from Tony. I sighed. Great. Like I needed someone telling me I messed up big time right now.

I hadn't time to react with what he was telling me.

TonyGuy: Hey Bella. Look I'm sorry if I did anything that made you uncomfortable this afternoon. I didn't mean to…

Oh god. He's apologizing. I'm the one who's supposed to be apologizing. I sighed.

What am I supposed to do? I needed some air. I left my computer and looked out. It was dark now. It hasn't rained so that was good. Maybe I can take a walk. I grabbed my coat, but then I realized I couldn't just walk outside. They wouldn't hesitate to ask me questions. I sat on my bed, feeling defeated. I couldn't go to the meadow either. Not after today.

I walked over to my open window to look outside. It was too dark anyways, I thought.

When I was about to close it, I looked closer and remembered the big tree by my window. Then I had a good idea. Or at least I thought it was a good idea.

I pulled my jacket around me, tighter and I grabbed hold of the window sill, and hoped that my klutziness would not interfere for once in my life.

I quickly stepped onto one of the strong branches nearest to my window. Next thing you know, I was climbing a tree to get onto the roof. It was a good thing this tree was here or else I would have been stranded in my room, with nothing to do, but face Tony.

I was quickly on the roof, although I was completely terrified when I realized how difficult it would be to get down now. Great, I thought. Just great.

I sighed and took a quick look around me. Might as well take it all in, I thought. It was dark and silent all around me. It was somewhat familiar.

I had a lot of time to think about many things. I know I may be over-reacting or not, but for someone like Edward Cullen to notice me after everything that had happened. Well, I thought my life was actually turning around. I mean, I didn't completely hate my life but Edward made my life at school a living hell, and I thought that part of Edward was finally over…and that he cared. Obviously my stupidity got the better of me. None of it was real and now I'm paying for it.

I took a quick look around before I decided to come back down. How I was supposed to manage that was the question.

"Great." I think the only way to get down is to fall down.

"Need a hand?" I turned around and I was startled. If it wasn't for the fact that I was on the roof I would have ran into my room right there and then. Damn my luck.

* * *

**Thank you soooo much for taking your time to read this story...it'll get better because i have planned some future ones that I hope you find 'non-expectant' :D**

**Well, mucho love to you all for reviewing! Love to you hear from you guys. :) I hope to keep hearing from you. :)**

**~Edward-dazzles**


	25. Out of Line

**Here is the next chapter! :D  
And my computer is officially dead. -_-  
Yup. I had so many things in there.  
Especially this new project I had in store for you guys when I finished this project. :/  
I now have to write all my chapter down. haha. AND re-type them to post. haha. YAY me. jk. bein a little sarcastic.  
But I will be using my brother's laptop from now on.**

**Thank you for being patient I guess. haha. I know you're probably about to stab me with a knife, but here it goes! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Just Tony. :) [and excuse any mistakes. :/]**

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Out of Line**

**BPOV**

It surprised me so much how easily it was for others to get up here. "Hey." Was all I said.

"Look I know you don't want to talk about it, but I just came out to-"

"How'd you know I would be out here?"

"Oh, I heard footsteps on the roof. Figured you wanted to get some fresh air."

"Oh."

"Yeah." She gathered her words. "Look, I know this whole thing is hard, but…" She paused. "You know I'm here right?" I couldn't look at her or even compose a single answer, so I just nodded. "Jasper's here for you too." We both laughed at that, but just the thought of him hurting Edward made my smile fade away faster. "He sure is." I noted sarcastically. "Thank you." I added.

We both stayed quiet, not knowing what to say to each other. "I'm sorry." Rosalie whispers. I looked down, ashamed, "If I would've known what was going on, I would have-"

I interrupted her. "It's not your fault." I nodded in disagreement. "Bella, I know how Edward is with you." She stated. "But I trusted your judgment and…"

"So did I." I sighed. "He lied to me and I believed him, Rose." I turned to look at her; tears filling my eyes. "This is plainly my fault and I accept that." I sucked it up. " Now, I just need to live with the consequences in believing a liar and with the fact that my best friend knew about everything." Rosalie's eyes widened in realization as to what I was saying.

"Yeah." Was all she could really say to me.

We both stayed quiet, having nothing more to say to each other after my remark. That is until we heard footsteps out front. Both Rosalie and I tried to take a look without falling off the roof. It was Jasper. "Where's Jasper going?" I whispered. Rose didn't answer. Jasper got into his car and drove away quickly. "I don't know." Rose responds as if just hearing my question. ":et's go inside. It's getting colder; heard it was going to rain tonight."

"Oh great." I noted out loud.

I got lucky having Rosalie around because up until she came around, I was debating whether I should stay up on the roof and die of the cold, or just jump off and break something, so I wouldn't think about the emotional pain I was in. Oh goodness. Stupid Edward, making me act dumb and crazy.

We were in my room when Rosalie spoke again. "Hey Bells." I see Rosalie pointing to my computer screen. "You're IM keeps beeping or something."

"Oh crap."

"What?"

I went to my computer and looked through my IM history, looking for the previous one Tony had sent me. Unfortunately I still had Edward's IMs. _I need to go back and delete those_, I noted to myself. "Look." I say, getting out of the way for Rosalie to see what I'm pointing at. "He sent me that IM not too long ago." Rose looked closer and read what was there.

"What happened? What is he apologizing for?"

"He, he sort of kissed me."

"Sort of? How can he 'sort of' kiss you, Bella?"

"Well, he took me by surprise." I said nervously. I took my glasses off and cleaned them with my t-shirt before putting them back on."Edward saw, Rose. He was driving by, but he saw."

"What?"

"It looked like he was coming by or something, but he must have seen because he drove away quickly."

"Interesting." She whispers. I was about to ask her what was so interesting, until I heard my IM make another popping sound. I sat down, exaperated, on my desk chair. "What am I going to tell him? He's apologizing for something I did." I clicked to open all the IM messages.

**Tony_Guy**: are you mad at me Bella? Look im sorry I didn't mean to. it was an accident.

**Tony_Guy**: okay that last one was a lie. I was kinda hoping for that to happen. :/

**Tony_Guy**: if you want to I'll leave you alone. just give me the word.

**Tony_Guy**: I reall am sorry. -_-

**Tony_Guy**: Please just say something. one word and i'll leave you alone.

"Just talke to him, Bella. Tell him the truth."

"Ugh." I sat up straight and put my fingers on the keyboard.

**Bells123**: Hey.

I pressed enter and not a minute later, he responded.

**Tony_Guy**: Is this your one word so i can leave you alone? or are we conversing here?"

I laughed.

**Bells123**: conversing and you shoudln't be the one to apologize. IM sorry. sorry for running from you like that.

**Tony_Guy**: Well im sorry for getting too...close.

I blushed. What do I say to that.

**Tony_Guy**: look, just let me know if im making you uncomfortable in any way.

**Bells123**: gotcha. haha.

**Tony_Guy**: can i ask you for a favor?

Oh goddness. I didn't notice Rosalie reading over me. "A favor? What kind of favor?"

"Let's find out." I sarted typing.

**Bells123**: Sure.

**Tony_Guy**: Give me a chance?

My eyes went wide. "Well, that was straight foward." Rosalie states.

"What do I say to that?"

"The truth. Tell him what you feel."

"What _do_ I feel?" I whispered to myself. I looked at the screen and typed my answer.

**Bells123**: Idk Tony...things are a little complicated.

"A little?" I hear Rosalie ask.

"I can't tell him what's going on." I state.

**Tony_Guy**: Is it because of edwrad?

"So much for not telling him."

"How would he know about Edward?" I ask Rosalie.

**Bells123**: How do you know about Edward?

"Beats me." Rosalie answers. "He's only met the guy once. Gossip, maybe?" Rose offers.

"Maybe." It was taking him awfully long to answer my question.

**Tony_Guy**: I've heard things. besides, its a small town. it travels around.

**Bells123**: Oh.

**Tony_Guy**: Yeah, so what do you say? :)

**Bells123**: idk. We'll see.

**Tony_Guy**: How about we see tomorrow?

"He seems awfully pushy." I comment.

"Well that's Tony. He knows what, _or who_, he wants." I gulped.

"Right."

**Bells123**: idk tony. Don't think its the right time.

**Tony_Guy**: alright. but let me know when the right time comes, okay? :)

**Bells123**: I can't promise anything.

**Tony_Guy**: Good enough for me. lol. see you around, k?

**Bells123**: see you around.

"That was horrible." I get up and sink onto my bed, wanting to disappear.

"I'll let you be, Bella. I need to ask the folks something."

"Okay." I say through my pillow.

"Things will work out, Bella."

"Easier said then done, Rose," She laughed. and not seconds later I hear the door close behind her.

Ugh. _What am I going to do? Why does Tony have to like me? I mean, why coulnd't he have come before all of this mess. Before Edward came along. I have absolutely no clue as to what I need to do. Why Edward? Why did you lie to me then make it worse by telling me you fell for me? Especially when I have feelings for you. Whenever I think about our moments together; that kiss, I crave being with you, but I can't. _I close my eyes._ I have to hate you and despise for what you did to me, and i do, but right after I think about it, I forgive you right away. That scares the crap right out of me. I don't like this feeling. It's so confusing._

I lay on my back, looking at the plain white ceiling. _I hate that I love you._ "Love?" _Love is a huge word, Bella. Can I really be feeling that towards him? No, I can't; it's impossible. He hurt me. I have to forfget him. I need to. I need to be me again. But I am me, right?_

I don't feel like myself anymore.

I get up from my bed and walk towards a mirror at the corner of my room. The mirror was given to me by Alice. I take off my glasses and closed my eyes; remembering.

"My gift to you, Bella." She had said.

"But, what's the point in having one. There's one down the hall in the bathroom."

"The only bathroom you guys have in this place." She laughed. "Besides, as cheesy and dumb as this may sound to you, I'm hoping that one of these days you'll look into this mirror and see yourself as the beautiful girl I see." We both smiled. "With my fashion expertise, of course." She laughed.

I opened my eyes and noticed that I had failed to keep the tears from falling. I miss her. I just can't trust any of _them_.

I looked into that forsaken mirror. It was blurry so I put my glasses back on and I took a good look. All I saw was this pathetic, little girl who let her heart take over her judgment. "You're just Bella." I said to myself. "You need to change, Bella. You need to show them you can't be tricked like that. That you aren't this pathetic push-over."

**RPOV**

I left Bella in her room, and went straight to ask my parents where Jasper had gone. I was afraid he would be going back to the Cullen's House. _Let's hope not_, I thought.

I found my parents in the living room, watching televsion; the news. "Hey, do you guys know where Jasper went?" Renee' was the first to answer. "He got a call from Alice, sweetie."

"Alice?" That's weird. "Did something happen?"

Charlie turned around. "He didn't say, but I warned him not to cause any trouble. Don't want to talk to Dr. Carlisle about any of this."

"You guys talked?"

"Yes. We were worried."

"Well, you shoudln't be."

"How's Bella doing?" He sounded worried.

"Better, but don't expect her to leave her room anytime soon."

"Well, she has to come out soon for dinner." Renee' warned.

"Can't promise you anything, mom."

"Just get her to eat something, kay, Rose? I don't want her to starve herself."

"Sure thing." I sighed, descending to Bells'a room once more.

**EPOV**

I sat in my room, in front of my computer screen. "I can't do it." I swiveled around in my chair to get up, but Emmett pushed me right back into it.

"You're going to do it." He says, sternly.

"I prefer talking to her in person, Emmett."

"Well that's not going to happen, Eddie."

"Don't call me that."

"Well, I'm sorry. Just send her a message telling her how you feel."

"But she 's not going to respond.

"She doesn't have to. All she needs to do is read it."

It took a while, but I agreed. "Okay." I swiveled back towards my desk and started typing.

**To: Bells123**

**From: Piano-Ed**

**Body: Bella, you don't have to write back, but please read this. I know you're hurting, and that you have the right to hate me. And you most likely do hate me, but please give a chance to explain everything. I know my intentions weren't good, but please believe me when I say that I did grow to care about you and more then you think. I enjoyed those days we had together. You brightened my day. I kno-**

I suddenly heard Laughing from Emmett, I looked at him and gave him a stern look. "Do you mind?" I waved him off.

"Sorry, Ed." With that he left me the room. As I was saying...

**I know you're reading this and thinking that what I'm saying is untruthful. I get it. I messed up. I lied to you. And I'm paying for it. I'm sorry. I know a simple sorry won't fix anything, and I could keep saying it to you all my life, but I'm sorry. And that's the truth. The whole time we've spent together, I've enjoyed myself because I love your personality. You make me smile, and I love your smile. It's the most magnificent thing there is. And your laugh. It blows me away. I think you're a beautiful person in and out. Through out these days, I learned to care about you. You have no idea and I won't stop trying to ask for your forgiveness because you alone is the number one thing that matters to me. Please. I'm sorry. **

I then pressed send.

**BPOV**

I read it over and over again.

"That's bullshit." Rose said. "Complete and utter bullshit."

I was hoping, deep down, that she would say that I should believe him. I sighed.

"Yeah." I keep my head down.

"Edward sure knows how to choose his words wisely."

"Yeah." Can't you think of anything else to say, Bella? It seemed to be the only thing coming out of my mouth.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know they're lies, Rose." I nodded.

"Keep your head up, Bells." I looked at her and tried to smile. "By the way, Mom and Dad want you down for dinner."

I grunted. "Don't feel too hungry."

"Bella, you have to eat."

"Fine, but if they ask anything, I'm up and gone."

"Okay, See you in a bit." She smiled at me before leaving. I couldn't help to sneak a peak at the message again.

"I want to believe you, Edward. You have no idea. But I don't think I can." I can't respond to him, and I won't. Just as I was about to get up off my chair, I recieve another message.

Oh god. What? Edward, why did you send me this? Are you trying to confuse me further? Well you've accomplished that. I stared in shock at the message. I read over and over again, just like I did with his previous message.

**To: Bells123**

**From: Piano-Ed**

**Body: I love you.**

**EPOV**

Did I just send her that? Do I regret it? I smiled. "Absolutely not. It feels right."

I smiled at the thought of her saying that she loves me too. _Long shot, Edward. _I sighed.

Please talk to me Bella, I thought.

Just then, Emmett walks in. "Hey brotha!" Emmett yells into the room.

"Don't you knock?"

"Why? No need."

"Wow. Wonder why Rose hasn't jumped at you yet with your..." I gestured towards her. "Charm."

"I know right?" He says without noticing my sarcasm. "So how's it going?"

He takes a look at the computer screen. _I should have closed it_, I thought. "Woah."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I sighed.

"What-t?" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"I love her." I said slowly. "Is that bad?"

"No," He says, "Just dangerous."

"What do you mean?"

"She's in a vulnerable state, Edward. You telling her you love her is just going to confuse her further; making it harder to believe you."

"Great." I grunted.

"Don't worry. Bella wil come around."

"You say that like it's easy."

"It's never easy, Eddie."

"Don't call me that." I whispered.

I was about to scold him for the name again, until he continued. "I mean, look at Rose and I. Absolutely nothing. Nada. Siltch. Zippo." I laughed, but I understood Emmett has liked her for a long time and if I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure she likes him back. They just need a little push.

"Then why don't you just...you know?" I ask.

"Do what?"

"Go for it instead of standing around like an idiot." He thought about it for a minute.

"You're probably right, Eddie." I give up.

**APOV**

I walk into the diner, knowing where he would be. It was our usual table. We came here every weekend, whenever we could. We'd have great talks here about anything and everything. I just hope he believes what I have to tell him today. I approach him at the small little nook. "Hey, Jasper." I whisper. He was looking down; his hands crossed. I am not going to lie and say I was not scared because I was. I was afraid that he wouldn't believe me. He has to.

"Alice." He said a little coldly. Ouch.

"Thanks for coming." I sat scross form him and he lifted his head and I nodded. I admired those blue-eyes of his. "Look," I began. "What Edward was saying is true."

His eyes looked angry, but I had to continue. "He had a bet going on with Mike Newton, a kid from school. He was at the party in which-"

"In which you knew." He finished.

"No, I didn't find out until earlier today."

"What are you saying?"He asked confused.

"Jasper," I leaned closer. "The reason I didn't join you guys for lunch today was because I wanted to confront him about everything." He was processing what I told him. "I kind of made him tell me. I was worried as to what he was doing to Bella. That's when he told me about the bet."

"The bet." He repeated.

"He and Mike amde a bet that night of the party. It required that Edward make Bella fall in love with him by the end of the summer."

He didn't respond, so I kept going. "When he told me, he confessed to me that he started caring about her and I told him he needed to call of the bet, and he agreed."

Jasper looked a little more calm. "He didn't want to go through with it anymore, Jasper."

"And?"

I looked down and continued. "We went to visit Mike to call of the bet and started mocking him a little bit, then we see a friend, Jessica leaving the store."

"And that's who told Bella?"

"Yes. Edward got a little crazy and-"

"Thought his big sceam was going to be reavealed." He laughed.

"No." I said sternly. "We were driving straight to your house." I looke down. "Then he saw Bella kissing Tony. Or Tony kissing Bella. Who knows. And then Edwards..Well he got a little..."

"Jealous?" He asked. I just nodded, smiling a little. "And Tony and Bella kissed?" He asked surprised.

"Yes and yes." We both laughed. "I miss you." I stated.

"It's only been a couple of hours, my dear." I smiled at his comment. He got up and moved next to me. "I'm sorry." He hugged me, and it was then that realized that I never want to be in someone else's arms.

* * *

**So there it was. Edward told her she loved her. :o too soon? just let me know. Well, just to clear something. When Bella is standing in front og the mirror, she says to herself that she doesn't want to be this push-over and that her heart takes over alot, but later, she gets influenced by Rosalie into not believing anything that Edward posted in that e-mail. So they contradict each other. She is confused A LOT. haha. And we'll see where that "I LOVE YOU" gets them both. ;D **

**Well I would like to thank those three who reviewed my last chapter. Thank you. :) I appreciate your thoughts. I would like to get more though. ;) It's nice to hear from you guys.**  
**I think I have more then 7 chapters or so coming. I don't know. We will see, but tell me your thoughts as to how things will end up. :) Let me just say I have a little surprise coming. Do you think Bella will forgive Edward easily? Or do you think she will give Tony a chance?**

**Thank you for even taking your time and reading this story. Means alot.  
It woudl mean a lot more if you ****REVIEW! haha. Thanks.**

**~Edward-dazzles**


	26. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**A/N: ****May not seem like much but enjoy!**

**Oh and I named this 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' by Bonnie Tyler, so if it helps...listen to it while reading. :)**

**On to it then..!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. I do, however, own Tony. **

* * *

**Chapter 26 - Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**BPOV**

"There she is." Charlie exclaimed happily, as if he hadn't seen me in months. I showed a simple smile, letting them know I didn't want to be bothered with what was going on. Obviously they seemed to know.

Rosalie was setting the table, while Renee' was in the kitchen with the dinner. Surprisingly, she didn't burn down the house. I clearly recall that "burning down the house" was, and still is, mentioned seriously in this household – due to last years fiasco. It was Thanksgiving and let me just say that when you have a large turkey, an oven, and then you throw Renee' into the mix, well…you see where I'm getting at here? It just didn't go well.

Renee' never had any sense of taste, in my opinion. She would usually just try inventing anything with whatever we had in the fridge. Back then they were known as her inventions. I remember when I was younger, she could not cook AT ALL. Thank goodness she decided to take cooking classes. I still love her otherwise.

Rosalie was finished setting the table and sat down across from me, while Charlie sat on my left. Renee' soon after came in with dinner and sat across from my dad. However, the love that I had for her never justified for what she happened to do next. "So Bella, have you talked to Tony?"

"Mom!" Rosalie exclaimed.

I gulped, being put on the spot. "What? It was just a simple question." She was right. It was just a simple question.

I breathed before continuing. "Well, I talked to him not too long ago."

"Oh. That's nice."

"Yes." I know she wanted to know what we talked about, but I didn't give her the pleasure to continue the conversation. We started grabbing food and it fell silent soon after. All you could hear is the constant clattering of forks on the plates, and the swallowing that followed. It has never seemed this awkward at a family dinner. Maybe it was "When do you go back to school, Rose?" Charlie asked, with true curiosity. I'm pretty sure it was just to get conversations going and break the silence.

"Well it's pretty much the same month Bella goes to school. In September."

"That's cool." Cool? I guess it was for the lack of a better word.

"Yeah. I might leave a week earlier to get everything settled."

"Will Tony be leaving at the same time?" Great. She just had to make _everything_ about Tony.

I saw Rosalie give my mom a faint smile before continuing. "I don't know." She looks down. "He was only supposed to be here for two weeks, but I don't know anymore."

"Oh." Was all she said. I noticed her lips curl up into a smile from the corner of my eye. I was trying to ignore it. I sighed deeply. _Just dinner, Bella. Just dinner. You can get through it. Just have to deal with mom trying to make this a tribute dinner to Tony. No big deal. Not at all. _"What did you add to the pasta, mom?" Rose asks with a sudden curiosity.

"I added a little hint of lemon." She stated proudly.

"It's delicious." Carlie stated, obviously paying more attention to the food rather then the un-easiness of the dinner. Well played daddy-o. Saving yourself and leaving us to fend for ourselves.

"Thank you." I couldn't help but look around us, considering I'd focus on anything else but mom's ability to turn this dinner into a hate Bella Day dinner. To anyone this dinner would seem like any ordinary family. No empty spaces, no broken hearts in sight. Just a typical family having dinner. I think any photographer can take a picture of this and pass it off as the cover of the 'Home' magazine. That's how still and empty it seemed today.

I looked across from me to see Rosalie. We kept eye-contact for a couple of seconds, giving me the impression that she was thinking the same thing.

I had finally decided that it was safe for me to talk. I was debating with myself this entire time on what to bring up.

"How was work, Dad?" I was careful not to choose anything that would in any way make Renee' add something about Tony. Safe enough, right?

He had his mouth full with pasta when I asked him, which made Rose and I laugh. Mom just smiled.

"It's going okay." He drank some of his juice before continuing. "We're still recruiting for a couple of people onto the force."

"That's cool." Rose commented.

"Yeah. It's going to be hard though. With all the inexperienced cops coming in..." He sighed. "Well..we have little amount of experienced cops to begin with, so..."

"What do you mean, Dad?" Rose asked.

"A lot of them left Forks." I stated, already knowing this.

"Why?" Rose asked, truly shocked.

"More money, maybe." Renee' suggested.

"Maybe," Charlie replied. " It's a small town. People seem to want to venture out now a days." _Yeah, no kidding._

"Speaking of venturing," Charlie began. "Have you decided what school you wanted to apply to, Bells?"

"Yeah, a couple." I smiled. Thinking about getting out of here made me happy. During all of junior year, all i can think of was preparing for college and expecting everything better outside this town. I just wanted to get away from everything and everyone, no matter the cost.

"Which ones? Out of state?" Rose asked. I know deep down she wants me to go to her school, but she would never admit it.

"Well I was actually thinking about schools around here, but I mostly was looking into schools in California, and maybe Dartmouth." I said the last quietly.

"Dartmouth?" Charlie asked.

"That's cool, Bells." Rose commented. I smiled at the support I was getting from her.

"You know you can just go to Rose's school and maybe see Tony there..._and not have to deal with Edward." _She said with a smug smile.

That was the last straw. I stood up and stared at Renee', not being able to speak out of all the anger I had within me, trying to hold back tears. Why couldn't she just let it go? Why can't I just disappear forever and just leave everything behind?

I practically run up to my room, not wanting to see anyone anymore. I start pacing back in forth, not knowing what to do. I didn't ask for this. I feel so stupid. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

I didn't realize Rose was in the room, until I felt her arms around me, holding me together. "Why?" Was all I managed to say while the tears fell from my face. I hate crying. It was always something that I had no control over. It showed weakness; something I didn't like doing, but that I've been doing a lot of lately. I hated myself for even beating myself up for something as stupid as this.

"I feel so stupid." I didn't realize that I had said that out loud. "All of this is so stupid."

"Bella, if you're reffering to the fact that you're crying about all of this...that's perfectly normal. You've been through a lot today." She sighed.

"But I don't want be feeling this." She pulled me closer to my bed.

"Bella..." I knew she really couldn't say anything at this moment. What happened, happened and I couldn't do anything about it, but to just deal with it. I knew for a fact that I was going to do whatever it takes to get myself together...for me..and no one else.

Next thing you know, I was falling deeper and deeper into unconciousness, and before you know it, I was asleep.

I woke up to find myself in the dark. I sat up, opening my burning eyes, soon regretting it. I had a massive headache. Ugh.

I didn't realize Rose until I tried getting off my bed. She was fast asleep. I was about to cover her with one of my blankets until I heard my door slowly creak open. This was not the time to be thinking abouts ghosts. Just another way to make my day even worse.

About to be a complete coward and wake Rosalie up, I saw the moon eluminating Jasper's face behind Rosalie's body. Jasper? I closed my eyes quickly. "Jasper?" That didn't come out of my mouth. "She's asleep." She said whispering, groggily. I hear Jasper's sigh. "How is she?"

"She's had a long day." Maybe this wouldn't be a good time to pop up and shout "hello," now would it?

"Yeah." I didn't hear Jasper's question. Damn, I should have been listening.

"What did you guys talk about?" Talk to who? And about what?

"Stuff."

"Jasper." Rose whispers, exaggerted and desperate.

"Rosalie." Jasper imitating Rose's tone of voice. I can hear her giving him a stern look. I can just see it in my head.

"You're lucky I can't get up and punch you in the face, because I would stir Bella awake."

"Well, you'll have to if you wanna hear what I have to say." There was a pause. "Meet me downstairs." I hear footsteps walking and then my door close. I was debating with myself if I should pop up and talk.

"Shit." Rose whispers. Suddenly, I feel Rose getting up from the bed slowly, trying not to wake me. _Too late._

Soon after I hear my door creak open and close again. Once I heard her footsteps go downstairs, I get up quietly and slowly, as to not make to much noice on the wooden floors.

I get down on my knees holding onto the door knob, trying to hold it in place, poking my head out. I was suddenly immersed into their conversation. Rosalie was going on about something Jasper had said. Apparently she was upset. "You actually believe that!" She whispers, loudly.

"She wouldn't lie to me, Rose." She? Who is he talking about?

"She lied to you once already, Jazz." Rose points out. I hear Jasper's sigh.

"Rose, you don't understand." He said calmly, but i can still hear his frustration.

"Make me understand."

"I would if you let me talk." They stayed quiet.

"Look," Rose began. "I'm sorry. Bella has been through a lot today...and..." So this has to do with me. So maybe that 'she' he was talking about was Alice? I'm not sure if I should be mad about this or happy that they talked.

"And what?" Jasper's frustration was now ten times more noticable.

"It's just that it's hard to trust anyone after this..." She states calmly. "And I don't even know how you can trust Alice after all of this." So I was right.

"Because it's true." What's true. Damn it. I hate now knowing. _Talk about the damn truth that you speak of! _In my inner tantrum, I accidently slid, my hands hitting the wooden floors, making a big thump. This basically created a domino affect, making my door creak wide open. I cursed internally. "Damn it!" I whispered.

"Bella?" I automatically looked up to see Rose with Jasper hot on her tail. "Shit." I stood up quickly. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be embarrased that I got caught or just plain mad for discovering my own siblings have been lying to me about something. I crossed my arms and we just looked at each other.

"You okay?" Jasper finally asked.

"Hm-mm." _Come on! Just say it! I heard you! Blurt it out!_

"What-" Rose began but I quickly interrupted her.

"What were you guys talking about?" I tried a different approach.

"Just school." Rose quickly replied. They weren't going to tell me.

"School?" I asked.

"You know the usual..." Jasper said without another word. I was about to blurt out the truth, but lucky for them, Renee' came out in her robe before I could.

"What is all the bickering about?" She exclaimed. "Some people are trying to get their sleep, you know."

"You're right, Mom. I'm off to bed." Rose yawned to add effect. What a horrible actress.

"Goodnight." Jasper included before leaving to his room.

I made my silent way to my room, closing the door behind me. I grabbed my sweats and a t-shirt to change into. I couldn't stop thinking about what both of them had talked about. Something they didn't want me to know. What hypocrites. They get mad about Edward lying to me, then they go right _into_lying to me. They aren't keeping antything from me though. I will get them to tell me. I need to know. No more secrets. _No more old Bella..._

**EPOV**

After dinner, Emmett decided to "kick it" in my room, as he liked to put it, and watch a scary movie, while I kept an eye on my computer screen for any sign of Bella. I know my hopes are far fetched, but I guy can dream, right?

"Edward, stop starring at the screen. It's getting annoying." He says. "A scary movie is meant to be seen in complete darkness, and all the light from that screen in just ruining it."

I sighed. I made my way through my computer to make the screen less brighter. "That doesn't change anything, you know...I can still see it...and it's _still_ annoying."

"Well if it bugs you so much," I turned to face him. "There's the door." I said, matter-a-factly.

"Pushy, pushy."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my computer. "You have to stop being-"

"Ow!" Emmett and I both said at the same time. The lights were suddenly turned on. I had to blink a couple of times to adjust.

"There you guys are." Alice plops herself right next to Emmett.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." She takes off her shoes. "What about you?" She says, sarcastically. I still proceeded to answer her question. "I have been manning the desk." It wasn't until I heard myself say that out loud, that I realized how ridiculous that sounded.

"He's not lying." Emmett says without turning away from the flat screen TV.

"Let me see." She says, moving off my bed and I suddenly panicked. I still had the previous conversation on the screen. Well, if you consider this a conversation. They were just my words to Bella. Before I can exit the page, I see Alice reading the last three words I had sent.

I prepared myself for the girly shrills that usually came out of Alice, but instead I was met with her hand hitting me behind the head. "Ow!" I turned to stare at her. "What the hell was that for!"

Emmett turned around, just as astonished as I was at what Alice just did.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." She said, walking herself back to my bed. "What the hell did you do?" I looked at her expectantly, waiting for her explanation. "Look, I know you're new to this whole "I actually care about someone for a change' stage, but..." She paused to look at me. "You never _ever_, EVER tell a girl you love them on the Internet!" I was left speechless.

"So he fucked up?" Emmett sumed up.

"Oh..." Alice began. "He fucked up big time." I wasn't accustomed to hear Alice curse, but I guess it comes to show you how bad this situation is.

I sighed slowly, shutting my eyes. "OH.." Was all I can really say at this moment.

"Yeah.." Alice replied.

Emmett was the first to break this one word conversation by laughing, which ultimately made me angry.

"Emmett, this is your fault." I finally spoke.

"How the hell is this my fault? You sent it before I even talked to you about it." I couldn't argue with that.

"What am I going to do?" I asked, desperately.

"Well," Alice asked. "You have made the situation ultimately harder for us to work with."

"Us?" I asked.

"Well yeah...you aren't going to do any of this alone...I mean obviously..." She said pointing to my computer. "You're going on about this the wrong way. Unless...you want to do this all on your own." She added. "I mean, with your expertise, you are sure to get her back." She adds sarcastically.

I laughed.

"Besides," Emmett states. "You're not the only who lost her because of this."

I nodded in understanding. "We all have to work together." Alice says with a smile. "I mean...I am the smart one in this family."

"HA." I say.

"Oh whatever! Let's just say I have a feeling...and a good one." She smiles.

* * *

**I know it might not have seemed like much, but hopefully you enjoyed it.**

**There might be a transformation on board for the next chapter...:D who knows? ha ha. **

**Review and I will send a snippet of the next chapter coming up. :)**

**And like always Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter. Sorry I didn't get back to you. I will this time. :)**

**AND THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR EVEN READING THIS STORY. **

**~Edward-dazzles**


	27. I Don't Think So

**okayyyyy. So i'm backkk.**

**I know a bunch of you want to kill me, but I'm back. :D haha. Okay, so I know most of you pretty much forgot everything going on in the story, so I aplogize. And also a big apology to whom ever I told I'd post this sooner, but I didn't. You know who you are. **

**And for those who have just started reading the story...thanks for reading. **

**This chapter may not be much, but it's a start to get things moving again. It's a little tiny chapter, but keep your fingers crossed withthe next one. Thanks so much for reading. **

**Disclaimer: None of the twilight characters are mine, but I do however own Tony and the plot. :)**

* * *

**Excerpt from Chapter 26:**

"What am I going to do?" I asked, desperately.

"Well," Alice asked. "You have made the situation ultimately harder for us to work with."

"Us?" I asked.

"Well yeah...you aren't going to do any of this alone...I mean obviously..." She said pointing to my computer. "You're going on about this the wrong way. Unless...you want to do this all on your own." She added. "I mean, with your expertise, you are sure to get her back." She adds sarcastically.

I laughed.

"Besides," Emmett states. "You're not the only who lost her because of this."

I nodded in understanding. "We all have to work together." Alice says with a smile. "I mean...I am the smart one in this family."

"HA." I say.

"Oh whatever! Let's just say I have a feeling...and a good one." She smiles.

**Song Inspirations:**

"I Don't Think So" by Priscilla Ahn

"Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield

* * *

**Chapter 27 - I Don't Think So**

**EPOV**

"Alice…"

"Edward…" She counters with the same judgmental tone. "What's wrong now?"

"Everything!" I yelled in frustration. We've been going over every single one of Alice's plans to get Bella back, but everything she has suggested is completely outrageous to me.

"Edward…Bella is my best friend!" She gestures back, hitting me with the bouquet of twenty-four red roses.

"Look," I put my arms up in defense. "I'm not going to make a big scene. Why can't it be simpler? Besides she's going to think I'm trying to buy her affection."

"Exactly!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Emmett comes in, holding a plate of buffalo wings. He takes a bite before speaking again. "You…" He says pointing at Alice. "You want Bella to think this why exactly?"

"I don't know!" She flails her arms into the air, in frustration. She settles into my desk chair throwing me the roses. "I give up. Everything we've come up with is a dead-end."

No one speaks up, thinking.

"Maybe not everything." I say.

**BPOV**

As Rosalie was getting fully prepared for our day at the mall, I'm deciding whether I should even bother to get dressed anymore. I'm having doubts about everything. One look at Alice's mirror, however, puts me in perspective. I have to do this for me.

I get up and look through my closet; giving it a last look. Soon, this will be known as my old closet.

I take my glasses off, examining them. "Maybe I should get rid of you too." I try to break them in half, when I hear a 'ding' coming from my computer. I put them back onto my face and walk over to see a message from Tony. An instant message to be more exact…

**Tony_Guy****: Hey Bella. **

**Bells123****: Hey.**

**Tony_Guy****: I heard what happened between you and Edward…**

How does this crap get around so quickly? I mean come on…

**Tony_Guy****: Bella? **

**Tony_Guy****: you still there?**

**Bells123****: Yeah.**

**Bells123****: How did you know what happened between me and him?**

**Tony_Guy****: Don't be mad, but I kind of begged Rose to tell me if anything was wrong with you. I kissed you and I was afraid I had caused something. **

**Bells123****: Don't sweat it, Tony.**

Why do I all of a sudden feel the need to apologize? _Gee' I don't know…maybe because this guy actually likes you, Bella._ Next thing you know..I'm typing and I can't seem to stop.

**Bells123****: I'm sorry.**

I keep typing; not caring what he responds. I don't care. I need to get this out.

**Tony_Guy****: Sorry?**

It took him a while to reply. I keep thinking about something I had thought about a while back. Why couldn't he have come before all this mess? Things would have been so much better right now.

**Bells123****: I'm sorry for creating all this mess. If I wasn't too blind. Too blind to see that I actually had someone that REALLY liked me. The REAL kind of like. Not something fake. I had you right in front of me and I let it slip. I'm sorry. You just have bad timing. I keep asking myself what would have happened if you had come into my life before any of this happened….now that I think about it….you sort of did. I was just to caught up in a fantasy, and I'm sorry for the way that I treated you. Would it be too late to ask for your forgiveness?...and a second chance?**

I can't believe I just ranted like that. I jumped when I heard the 'ding' indicating that Tony wrote back.

**Tony_Guy****: I understand Bella. But you don't have to be sorry. You don't choose who you like. I mean….that's how things work. AND…it's never too late. **

**Tony_Guy****: You also can't forget who you like. ;)**

I smile.

**Bells123****: Thank you. I'm not even sure if I deserve this second chance, but thanks.**

**Tony_Guy****: You deserve that and more. **

I don't know what to write back to that. Half of me is giddy, and the other half has a guilty feeling; as if I was doing something completely wrong.

**Tony_Guy****: Do you want to go somewhere with me today?**

**Tony_Guy****: As an actual date?**

My heart definitely started beating. I typed it before I regretted it.

**Bells123****: Yes. **

**Bells123****: I'd love to.**

**Tony-Guy****: Alright. I'll email you the details.**

**Bells123****: Sounds good.**

"Bella!" I hear Rose yelling after me from downstairs. "Let's go!"

I yank my jacket out of my closet and head downstairs. "Let's go." I repeat. I was very excited and by the look on Rosalie's face, she found this odd.

"I have a date tonight." Was all I had to say, before walking out of the door. Today felt…innovative.

**EPOV**

"Okay," Alice came into my room. "I just got off the phone with Jasper.."

"And?" I ask.

"Well, he still doesn't like you Edward-"

"That's a little on the obvious side, Alice…anything we don't know?"

"Pushy, pushy.." She says, acting hurt, but soon retracts it with a big smile on her face. "My sources tell me that Rosalie took Bella to a mall in Portland."

"The mall?" I ask myself. "What on earth would Bella be doing at a mall. She hates those places."

"I know," Alice agrees. "This could only mean one thing, Edward."

I had to be honest with myself. Alice definitely may be nuts for shopping, but she knows way too much about people. It's scary sometimes, but it may come in handy like it is right now.

**BPOV**

"So tell me everything!" Rosalie says as we walk into yet another store, but I'm not complaining. I can't, and I'm not going to. This is for the better.

"I told you. I apologized and he asked me out."

"Bella," She says while picking up literally all she can carry, storming to the dressing rooms. "I need details. Here," she hands me the pile of clothes. "Try these on."

I look at her dumbfounded.

"First of all, that's all the detail you need, Rose, and all this?" I say.

Rosalie pushes me into the dressing room. "You need to liven up a bit Bells. That's your problem. You think too much. Just try them on." She closes the curtain in my face. "There has to be a dress somewhere in this mall that would be perfect for your date."

This catches me off guard. I yank the curtain half-way. "A dress?"

"Yeah, you aren't wearing jeans to this date Bella."

I take a deep breath and descend upon the mountain of clothing. This will be a long day. "We better hurry if you want to the hair salon on time."

"My hair?"

"Yup. So chop chop Bella. You have a date to attend."

I took a silent deep breath.

"How do you know he's just not going to take me to the movies or something?"

"Because I know him, Bells…..and…."

I pause. "And?"

"Well, I called him."

"What? Why?"

"To ask him where he was going to take you. How else would I know what to buy?"

"He was supposed to email me all the deatails, Rose."

"Well, not anymore."

I take a deep breath. This is all getting too overwhelming. "Maybe I shouldn't do this?"

I almost wished she had reasoned with me on how dumb this idea seemed, but she didn't. "You're crazy. You're not getting out of this. So come on and scoot on into that dressing room. Get dressed."

"These are too much Rosalie. I would never manage anything like this." I walk out with the first dress. It's a dark navy blue one-shoulder dress.

Rosalie stops texting and her jaw drops. "That's the one." She gets up and makes a complete circle around me. "Definitely the one."

"You sure?" I turned to look myself in the mirror. "You don't think this is too much?

"It's never too much, Bells." She was touching the fabric. "It's beautiful."

After the dres and the shoes, Rose dragged me to the hair salon. I was a little hesitant, but it turned out great. What I didn't expect though,was getting rid of my glasses. That was a big plus. It felt really odd, but well worth it.

However, looking at myself in the mirror after the big revelation, I thought about two things: one, I look like a beauty pageant just barfed on me. Two, I got a little, tiny bit excited. I have never looked like this before.

**EPOV**

"Whoa." Was all I can say as to what I saw next? "Bella?"

"Abort, Abort!" Alice whispered next to me. Yet I couldn't find my footing. I was stuck in place. There was Bella…not looking so much like Bella anymore. I almost forgot why we were there in the first place. Well that is until Alice slaps me. "Edward!"

"Ouch!" I reacted by hitting her with the red roses, but she grabbed them from my hands quickly and did the same to me.

"Okay, okay." I surrender.

"You needed that…sorry." She said while looking at the red roses that we just destroyed. "Great."

"I know."

"And don't you _ever_ hit me with roses. You're lucky they didn't have any thorns on them." She hit me one more time with them.

"Let's get out of here before-" She stopped looking straight ahead, and I followed her stare. "What-" I paused. "Oh shit."

"Well, well, well." Rosalie says. "Look who we have here. Hmm…I bet you're here to sabotage Bella's date right?"

I couldn't quite speak at this moment. Date? I'm kind of glad I have Alice with me.

"Back off Rose." Alice says. You could tell this situation was making her uncomfortable. Never in a million years did she see herself being hated my Rosalie.

"Just," She took a deep breath. "Just keep your distance." With that, she walked away.

Alice and I took a deep breath.

"Well that went well." She said, handing me the bouquet of now ruined flowers. "We'll have to try something else. Come on Romeo."

"Wait, what?" I try keeping up with her.

"Rosalie is playing our game. Didn't you get that?"

Not at all. "Yea-Yeah. Of course I did."

"Uh huh."

"Well, whatever. What's next?"

"Operation Rose." This suddenly felt as if it was turning into one dangerous game.

**BPOV**

"Where were you?" I asked Rosalie. Last thing I remembered was leaving the store all dolled up, heading towards the exit, and there goes Rosalie.

"Shoe sale." She says excitedly, as if trying too hard.

"Well I felt like a fish out of water here. Shoes can wait."

"Well you're right, but _this_ couldn't wait." She says I noticed a tint of anger, but I didn't want to push it. Girls and their fashion.

"Okay, so now what?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"Now it's time for you dream date." Dream date? I tried to smile, but I noticed that I was forcing it.

"Dream date, huh?" And at that moment I thought of Edward, which made me even more angry. I took a deep breath. "Well then we'll have to make it a dream date."

* * *

**A/N: Like I said...not much. I think the next chapter will be filled with a bit of drama. **

**Where do you think Tony is taking Bella? Will Edward do anything to stop them? Does Alice have a plan? Hmmm...review and let me know your ideas...who knows..I might just add it to the chapter. Thanks again!**

**~Edward-dazzles**


End file.
